Sin nombre
by RenBellatrix
Summary: Ella tiene la vida arreglada, su pasado fue una maravilla, su presente una fortuna ¿y su futuro será igual? Él está seguro de lo que quiere, no habría nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión o al menos eso quiere creer él.
1. Te conocí

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Te conocí**_

El día es soleado y cálido, ni una sola nube se atreve a retar al sol, se oye como los pájaros cantan su dulce melodía y en una amplia cama con una habitación tan espaciosa, más del que pueda necesitar la persona quien habita en dicha habitación. Al lado de la torre principal, en una mediana torre descansa Rin, una joven de 16 años.

Se frota los ojos con las dos manos, tratando de desperezarse – Hoy es una gran día, incluso los pájaros lo anuncian, y debo estar muy hermosa. Hoy viene a visitarme mi apuesto prometido – se dice a sí misma en sus pensamientos – Kohaku… – dice su nombre en un suspiro.

Golpean la puerta delicadamente, es su doncella – Señorita Rin, esta despierta? – dice Abi entrando a la habitación con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla. En sus manos lleva el desayuno de su ama.

– Buenos días Abi, voy despierta desde hace horas estoy tan emocionada que no puedo esperar al atardecer, deseo tanto su presencia aquí – lo dice con una voz tan animada y con sus manos unidas cerca de su pecho, que casi hace caer la bandeja que llevaba en las manos Abi.

– Es bastante evidente señorita, hoy es un día muy especial para usted.

– Si, hoy me comprometo oficialmente con Kohaku, después de tantas esporádicas visitas, que maravilla y aun no me decido por el vestido que debería usar.

– Debería desayunar señorita así tendrá más ánimos y fuerzas para decidir – deja la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

– No quiero, mejor ayúdame a decidir tengo dos opciones. Este rosa suave con encajes blancos en las mangas y un escote moderado o este naranja un poco oscuro decorado con perlas blancas y listones verdes. – se había levantado de la cama y corrió velozmente hasta el armario para sacar sus dos vestidos largos.

En otra parte algo cerca del reino donde vivía Rin un hombre cabalgaba un caballo blanco. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percataba del maravilloso día que hacía. Había cabalgado ya por tres días y descansando escasas horas, seguramente llegaría a su cometido al atardecer. Detestaba ser impuntual y se caracterizaba por cumplir siempre su palabra, pero esta vez se sentía inseguro y se cuestionaba si habría tomado la decisión correcta, si era sensato su comportamiento. Desmonto del caballo cerca de un río para tomar algo de agua y al fin se percató del maravilloso día así que dejo de preocuparse y dejar que las cosas fluyeran por si solas. Tal vez sería la única decisión en su vida que lo pondría tan indeciso.

Al atardecer las puertas del castillo se abrían en bienvenida al caballero recién llegado y en una habitación amplia yacía sentada una joven preparada para su encuentro con su amado. Tocaron la puerta de su habitación en señal de que bajara a recibir a su futuro esposo y como un resorte se paró Rin, casi corriendo a la puerta para bajar al comedor.

– Es una maravilla tenerlo con nosotros joven Sesshomaru – con las manos temblorosas dijo Ridell – le aseguro que mi hija será una gran compañía para usted.

Pero Sesshomaru se limitó al silencio y observar la construcción del cuarto del comedor cuando un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención. Una joven entraba a la habitación toda sonriente y con impaciencia, miraba a cada esquina de la habitación buscando algo y sin prestarle atención.

– Rin toma asiento – dijo su padre ahora con las manos sudorosas. Ella obedeció con una cara de extrañeza y por fin observando al extranjero que llevaba sentado en esa mesa quien sabe cuánto tiempo – Joven Sesshomaru, ella es mi hija… – pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una voz suave y dulce lo interrumpió.

– Mi nombre es Rin Brown y tú eres? – dijo cerca del extranjero y levantando su mano, esperando a que se la estreche.

– Sesshomaru Taisho – dijo serio, estrechando su mano y analizando el comportamiento de la chica que aun permanecía feliz pero con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora su cuerpo no saltaba de alegría.

– Como puede ver es muy impulsiva – dijo su padre sonriendo levemente – Y antes de que le de otro impulso peligroso mejor… – pensó su padre aun sonriendo – Rin, deberías se mas afectuosa con tu prometido.

Ella se quedó helada y aun con la mano sujeta por él, no sabía si pedir a su padre que repita lo dicho, para comprobar si escucho bien, o darle un beso en la mejilla a aquel hombre pero para su fortuna llego una doncella con unas tazas y Rin soltó rápidamente la mano de él y tomo asiento como pudo, bajo la cabeza y no dijo más.

Una risa se escuchó en el salón que llamo la atención de Rin y giro la cabeza en dirección de la risa – Disculpe los modales de mi hija joven Sesshomaru, a veces llega a ser tan tímida – Continuo con su risa.

– Me doy cuenta señor Ridell – bebió un poco del té que le habían puesto en la mesa.

– Ummm disculpen pero no me encuentro muy bien sería mejor que me retirara a mi habitación – dijo Rin con la cabeza baja y la voz quebrada. Se paró de golpe y salió de la habitación velozmente, sin esperar si le concedían el permiso o no.

– Bien, ya que mi futura esposa se ha retirado a descansar. Podríamos planear como combatir al futuro enemigo que tenemos en común.

– Enemigo en común? no confunda señor Sesshomaru – dijo Ridell tomando un gran sorbo de té – primero hablaremos de lo más importante mi hija y la fecha de matrimonio. – Dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa de manera brusca y lo miro directamente a los ojos – y luego continuaremos con lo trivial, su guerra y mi ejército.

Apretó sus manos con mucha fuerza debajo de la mesa – Como desee – expreso esas palabras de la manera más relajada posible. Las ganas de matar al padre de su futura esposa eran indescriptibles pero tendría que tragar su orgullo por primera vez, necesitaba un ejército y la única forma de obtenerlo era mediante ese matrimonio – Se realizara la próxima semana en mi reino al atardecer, el banquete, los invitados y LA NOCHE DE BODAS – le hizo una pequeña risa - ya están planificados.

Ridell bajo la mirada, huyendo de su mirada retorcida y macabra – Me parece perfecto – dijo levemente y quiso tomar un poco de té para calmarse pero la taza estaba vacía – _Es un maldito desgraciado. Es feliz recodándome que le estoy entregando mi más valiosa joya_ – Pensó – en cuanto más pronto mejor – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de decir – Margot, trae un mapa y los ficheros.

Al finalizar el día ya tenían el plan de batalla y habían arreglado algunos detalles de la boda así que Sesshomaru fue de regreso a su reino ese mismo día, aunque Ridell le había propuesto que se quedara a dormir Sesshomaru se negó y se fue velozmente en medio de la noche junto con su caballo, él estaba más que molesto con el padre de Rin y no quería pasar ni un minuto más al lado de una persona tan desagradable.

En la habitación de Rin, ella daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir hasta que decidió sentarse en una silla cercana a la venta y vio como salía a todo galope Sesshomaru – ahhh – suspiro y golpe en la puerta la saco de su estado de depresión – buenas noche papá – le dijo entre lágrimas y abrazándose a si misma – de verdad tengo que casarme con él? Y Kohaku? Que pasara con Kohaku cuando se entere que estoy comprometida con otra persona? – la lagrimas caían en sus brazos desnudos

– Eso no sucederá

– Por qué? – miro a su padre con los ojos rojos por la lágrimas y debido al largo silencio de su padre dijo – pero si lo único que eh hecho hasta hora es aprender a amar a Kohaku y lo amo – las gotas de lágrimas cada vez eran más grandes que las anteriores.

Su padre puso una mano en el hombro de su hija – Empaca tu vestido de novia y todos los artículos que te sean necesarios para tu boda – le dijo y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta – Los tienes que tener listo para mañana en la mañana – salió de la habitación en completo silencio. Podía escuchar los gemidos de lamento de Rin, uno más ruidoso que el otro. Aquellos gemidos calaban su corazón pero era lo único que podía hacer por su hija ahora.


	2. Disgusto

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Disgusto**_

A la mañana siguiente Rin se había levantado temprano y con ayuda de una de sus doncellas pudo hacer diez baúles de pura ropa, zapatos y artículos que creía que usaría. Todos los artículos divididos en dos carruajes uno en el que estaría ella y otro lleno de baúles – Tu no vendrás papa? No quiero subir al altar sin ti – le dijo con una voz débil ya dentro del carruaje y sosteniendo la mano de su padre.

– Yo partiré mañana, tengo asuntos que atender antes de partir. Quiero que te comportes y respetes las tradiciones, si? No quiero dramas.

Rin le sonrió a modo de respuesta y su carruaje emprendió marcha dejando atrás todo lo que conocía hacia un futuro matrimonio con una persona que ni apreciaba.

El viaje había durado casi seis días en los cuales no le habían permitido salir de carruaje ni para bañarse ni para estirar los pies. Las instrucciones fueron tan severas que no querían llegar el séptimo día, el día de la realización de la boda, así que no le permitieron hacer nada excepto observar por la ventana. Y abrían llegado a destiempo de no ser porque perdieron el segundo carruaje con los siete baúles y arrojaron otro baúl del primer carruaje para poder escapar de los bandidos que se encontraban escondidos en el bosque. Había perdido toda su valiosa selección de vestidos y artículos, solo quedándose con dos maletas y saber de su contenido en ellas.

– Buenas tardes mi lady – le dijo Sesshomaru dándole la mano para que bajara del coche – Seguro tiene hambre y quiere darse un baño – Rin asintió con la cabeza y sujeto su mano tímidamente – tam… también me gustaría dormir un poco – no había podido dormir ni un poco desde el asalto a su persona, jamás había experimentado tal atrocidad, caballos muertos y sangre de sus guardias por todas partes, pues siempre estaba protegida en su hogar bajo esos muros grandes de piedra firme y granito.

Sesshomaru vio que la belleza de la joven estaba algo deteriorada, ojeras en aquellos ojos chocolate, el cabello grasiento y el vestido sucio con algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre. Definitivamente verla en aquella condición causaba gran curiosidad en su ser, pero no le preguntaría por lo sucedido ya que no tenía ni el menor interés en conocer a su futura esposa.

– Vaya – el chico que estaba parado atrás de Sesshomaru hizo notar su presencia y con los ojos abiertos demostrando sorpresa.

– Mi hermano menor Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru con molestia.

– Mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo la mano con gran seguridad.

– Mucho gusto a ti, señorita – dijo Inuyasha que vio a Sesshomaru con rareza.

– Kaede te llevara a tus aposentos – le dijo Sesshomaru señalando a la anciana que estaba detrás de Inuyasha.

– Hasta luego joven Inuyasha – dijo Rin con una voz alegre y coqueta. Luego acompañada de la anciana fueron adentrándose dentro del castillo, mientras sus guardias le seguían con los baúles en las manos.

Si Sesshomaru sentía curiosidad antes por su apariencia pues ahora también la sentía por su personalidad, un cambio radical de inseguridad a seguridad en pocos segundos, pero aquella cualidad no le parecía suficiente para querer conocer a su futura esposa y mientras se alejaba al lado de Kaede él escucho una voz.

– No que el viejo Ridell presumía de la belleza de su hija – dijo Inuyasha mirando el desarreglo de la dama – Keh! a que el viejo mentía cuando dijo que su hija es la más hermosa del último siglo. Tu qué piensas Sesshomaru?

Pero él le miro de reojo y le dijo – Inuyasha – llamando su atención – ciego – y lo dejo con la boca abierta mientras Sesshomaru se adentraba también al castillo con una distancia prudente de quien sería su esposa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y los guardias dejaron sus baúles en un costado de la habitación Rin les pido que salieran del cuarto, quería estar sola. Y las lágrimas retornaron a sus ojos, lloraba y se abrazaba a si misma mientras estaba de cuclillas en el piso. Pero la anciana Kaede entro sin tocar, agarrándola de improvisto, con algo de comida para ella y al verla llorar le puso una mano en su hombro, luego se puso a desatar los cordeles de su vestido. Rin trataba de llorar lo más bajito que podía pero los gimoteos se escuchaban en toda la habitación.

– Pequeña es mejor que tomes un baño – le dijo con una voz dulce – luego comer algo y dormir. Veras como estas mejor para mañana.

Rin se puso de pie lentamente para que terminara de quitarle el vestido y se dejó dirigir al baño, sin embargo, en el baño seguía llorando pero esta vez sin prohibirse de que la escuchara la anciana y así se pasó hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que logro dormirse.

La anciana kaede salía de la habitación tratando de no meter ruido alguno, había conseguido apenas que la niña se durmiera de tanto acariciarle la cabeza para que se calmara

– Como esta? – una voz fría y gruesa se escuchó atrás de ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

– Joven Sesshomaru ya no debería darme esos sustos a esta edad. Estoy vieja y creo que la próxima vez mi corazón dejara de latir – pero Sesshomaru la miro ceñudo y algo impaciente – Esta bien y no comió nada, estaba tan cansada que solo quería dormir.

– Mañana necesitare que le ayudes a vestirse junto con otras doncellas – Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

La anciana Kaede estaba sorprendida pues pensó que Sesshomaru le preguntaría al menos el porqué de las manchas de sangre de su futura esposa, pero lo único que consiguió fueron órdenes.

A la mañana siguiente Rin se despertó casi a medio día con un hambre voraz, que se comió sin problema alguno el almuerzo que alguien le había dejado en la mesa y con mejor ánimo fue por sus baúles a buscar que ponerse para el gran día – _No puede ser tan malo_ – pensó cuando saco un vestido largo, abultado en la parte de abajo y apretado en la parte superior con un moño a cada lado de los hombros y de dichos moños caían cintas hasta el pecho, el cual estaba decorado con encajes y perlas – No es mi mejor vestido pero sin duda tan poco el peor, además con lo hermosa que soy no hay nada que me haga ver ridícula – se dijo a si misma hasta que escucho una voz atrás de ella.

– Es un precioso vestido, seguro te verás hermosa con el puesto.

– Pues claro y gracias Kaede – Dijo con voz confianzuda y tuteándola.

– Me alegra que hayas comido algo. El viaje fue realmente catastrófico para ti – Rin le miro con rareza – Tus guardias me contaron lo del asalto mientras venias de camino aquí, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan asustada.

– Realmente me asusta toda esta situación de matrimonio, más que el asalto con esos bandidos – Dijo pensativa – Ummm y la verdad… no quiero casarme – se dijo más para sí misma– no quiero casarme – volvió a repetir con los ojos vidriosos.

Ver a Rin hablarse a sí misma produjo a Kaede gran tristeza pero el matrimonio de Rin tenía un gran significado para ambos reinos y un propósito muy importante que cumplir para Sesshomaru. Así que nada podía hacer para ayudarla más que poner su mano en el hombro de la chica que para su sorpresa le sonrió ampliamente.

– Y bien? – pregunto Rin que quería salir de ese estado depresivo.

– Pues – dijo pensativa – señorita debería bañarse pronto vendrán la otras doncellas para ayudarla a vestirse.

Al poco tiempo, en la tarde, Rin ya estaba lista para bajar a su matrimonio pero ella no se vio a un espejo, estaba sentada con la mirada fija a la ventana deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

– Segura que no quieres verte al espejo? – dijo Kaede

– No quiero – dijo dirigiendo le la mirada – estoy segura que mi belleza es incomparable aunque este vestido no sea el mejor de todos – volvió a mirar la ventana.

– Ummm entonces vamos bajando – la miro algo extraña y sorprendida – Conozco al joven Sesshomaru desde niño y sé que él ya debe estar esperándote.

Rin hizo una mueca de resignación y se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando abrió la puerta y quiso salir, ella choco con alguien que estaba esperándola.

– Buenas tardes ummm – no se podía recordar el nombre.

– Inuyasha – dijo mirándola con rareza y sorprendido – vine… vine… acompañarte – dijo por fin sin dejar de verla al rostro.

Rin estaba más que acostumbrada a que los hombres se quedaran callados al mirarla así que paso al lado de Inuyasha con mucho orgullo. Pero ese no era momento de jactarse, debería estar emocionada por su boda y no sentía nada. Se sentía como una marioneta manipulada por su padre y un hombre que le juraba amarla.

– Psss vieja Kaede – susurro Inuyasha cuando Rin estaba a una distancia prudente.

– Tú no te haces más joven con el tiempo Inuyasha – Dijo Kaede disgustada.

– Seguro que no nos equivocamos de novia?

– Ahh – suspiro con resignación – No Inuyasha

– Keh! y Sesshomaru me dice ciego – dijo Inuyasha y se fue corriendo hasta alcanzar a Rin.

– Cuando entenderán que la belleza no lo es todo – dijo una resignada Kaede.

– Seguro mi padre ya estaba abajo esperándome – dijo Rin, que tenía miedo a estar en silencio.

– No, llego una carta en la que tu padre decía que no podría asistir.

– Que?

– No asistirá – dijo cruelmente

– Y como no me entere de dicha carta – Dijo molesta

– _Ya se le acabo los modales_ – pensó Inuyasha – Sesshomaru pensó que sería mejor abrirla ya que llego ayer mientras dormías.

– No estamos casados y ya está controlando mi vida – dijo ceñuda

– Hey tranquila – Dijo Inuyasha con la mirada seria – hay cosas más importantes que tu privacidad ahora.

– Y así te haces llamar un caballero?

– Y así te haces llamar una dama?

– Bien creo que ya no necesito tu compañía puedo llegar sola.

– Que lastima pero yo te entregare – dijo complacido de verla molesta y señalándose con el dedo.

– Me reusó a…

– Ya basta los dos – dijo Kaede – ya estamos en la puerta

– Pero Kaede no puedo entrar ahí sin mi padre.

– Si que puedes, solo que no quieres y lo siento mucho Rin pero ya vamos retrasados así que ahora sujeta su brazo y adentro – empujo a ambos para que cruzaran las telas que cubrían la entrada – _Estos niños van a matarme_ – pensó Kaede para sí misma.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose (OwO)7

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Boda

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Boda**_

Cuando Rin entro a la sala pudo escuchar pequeñas risas. Al principio no entendía cuál era la gracia hasta que vio el tirante de su vestido colgando, su vestido se había roto, era de esperarse ya que ese vestido le quedaba muy apretó, era uno de los vestidos que usaba cuando era más pequeña. Y sintiéndose un bufón trato de retroceder atrás, pero el brazo de Inuyasha la sujeto con fuerza evitando que se fuera. Él arranco el tirante del vestido, sin embargo, la risas continuaron hasta que se vio en los espejos que colgaban en la sala, su cara estaba hinchada y los ojos los tenia cerrados como un sapo por tanto llorar. Y con ese aspecto decidió que no iba a casarse, así que con más energía trato de soltarse del brazo de Inuyasha que apretaba su mano con las costillas de él, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a Sesshomaru quien le extendía su mano esperando una respuesta y juzgar por su cara estaba molesto de tener que esperarla por lo que Sesshomaru la agarro con brutalidad y jalándole hacia el altar.

El personaje que iba a casarlos empezó su discurso sin hacer comentario a semejante acto pues Rin no dejaba de ser una dama aunque se viera horrorosa y tratarla de esa manera no era lo más adecuado. Hasta sentía pena por la pobre criatura que escondía su cara bajo su cerquillo, seguro se sentía humillada pues no era para menos. Los invitados habían empezado a reírse un poco más fuerte y su futuro esposo no hacía nada para defender su orgullo. El solo estaba impaciente porque terminara la ceremonia pero quien estaría impaciente por ir a la cama con semejante mujer? Así termino la ceremonia con invitados muy divertidos por ver un payaso blanco, un esposo impaciente de ver la poca cooperación de su esposa en la ceremonia y una esposa con la moral en el piso por pasar de ser la más hermosa al bufón del reino.

En el banquete todavía se escuchaban algunas risas y malos comentarios pero la mayoría estaba concentrado en bailar al ritmo de la música y Rin que estaba sentada sola en la mesa mientras veía a su esposo bailar con otra dama más hermosa que ella, sí tenía que admitirlo era la novia más horrenda del siglo, se levantó de la silla y fue al jardín. Se sentía sola, no tenía nadie con quien hablar y aunque su esposo le había propuesto bailar ella se negó pensando que él le insistiría. Esperaba que le rogara al igual que antes lo hacían los hombres, cuando su padre organizaba fiestas, pero sin remordimiento fue bailar con otra dama de pelo negro y ojos rojos.

Se abrazó a si misma frotando sus brazos, era evidente que tenía frio pues todo estaba oscuro. Seguramente Sesshomaru habría invitado a las personas del reino a festejar su trágica boda. Había soñado con el día desde que era pequeña y ahora uno de sus mayores sueños había quedado roto.

– Ahh – suspiro Rin

– Deberías entrar a la fiesta – dijo una voz ronca

–… – No hubo respuesta de ella. Le había pescado en un momento sensible y no hizo otra cosa más que llorar bajito. Que más daba que la viera llorar ahora? Además iba a verla llorar una infinidad de veces ahora que era su esposo.

Sesshomaru no necesitaba palabras para entender cómo se sentía. Había sido poco sensible al jalarla en el altar y que todos se rieran de ella… seguramente fue duro pero no lloro, demostró ser fuerte en el día mas importante para todas la damas y eso le tenía impresionado pues tenía un concepto muy bajo respecto a ella. Y con delicadeza puso su abrigo encima de ella.

– Si no quieres estar en la fiesta ve a dormir un poco – Y sin más se adentró en la fiesta, volviendo a bailar con la dama de los ojos rojos.

Al poco rato llego Kaede con otras doncellas y sin despedirse de los invitados, Rin se dirigió a su cuarto o al menos eso creía cuando pregunto.

– A donde me llevan? Este no es el camino a mi habitación.

– Como que a donde pequeña. Ya se te olvido que estas casada? – dijo Kaede

Rin miro apenada el piso. Era obvio que se dirigía a los aposentos de Sesshomaru y con el cuerpo templando se dio cuenta que no estaba prepara para la gran noche. Claro que estaba más que lista si su esposo fuera Kohaku pero Sesshomaru no era Kohaku y no quería acostarse con alguien que ni conocía.

– Ummm y no puedo dormir en la otra habitación solo por esta noche?

Kaede capto inmediatamente su temor – Tranquila pequeña, no tienes porque asustarte. Es de lo más comun y con el tiempo te acostumbraras, además, no creo que suceda nada esta noche.

Rin le miro con rareza, quiso preguntar el por qué tenía semejante presentimiento, pero no pregunto y eso iba en contra de la reglas Rin ya que ella era una de las personas más curiosas del mundo.

Al llegar al cuarto le quitaron el vestido a Rin y la dejaron sola para que siguiera observando con detenimiento cada rincón de la habitación que ni se dio cuenta cuando la habían dejado sola. Sin duda alguna esa habitación era muy elegante, de gustos finos y colores muy bien combinados.

Cansada de observar la habitación se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con el edredón, pero aun sentía frio. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había aguantado semejante frio solo con ese vestido porque incluso estaba nevando.

Era normal que este nevando. El reino de Sesshomaru se caracterizaba por su clima completamente frio y en épocas de invierno incluso había tormentas de nieve. En cambio el reino de Ridell, su padre, era más cálido. En verano el calor era tan insoportable que era preferible vivir en los ríos que en las casa y cuando llegaba el invierno era tan refrescante que ni se abrigaba para la temporada.

Rin trato de dormir pero al notar su soledad volvió a llorar por su desdicha. Siempre soñó con una boda perfecta, sin burlas de los invitados, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Todas sus escenas románticas quedaron aplastadas por el hombre de hielo, el sin palabras. Si algo estaba segura era que él era el hombre más frio del mundo y no debió esperar más a juzgar por el clima seguramente todos eran así. Pero debía admitir que fue muy tierno cuando le presto su abrigo, fue muy cortes, y entre hipidos fue calmando su llanto hasta que se silenció de golpe porque alguien había entrado a la habitación.

Cuanto tiempo había estado llorando se preguntaba. Ella estaba muy asustada, sabía quién era pero no quería afrontarlo además en cualquier momento le quitaría el edredón de encima y le haría suya, no importaría si se pusiera a llorar o gritar. Así que aparento que estaba dormida y sujeto con fuerza el edredón, pero seguro el templar de su cuerpo la delataba.

Sesshomaru la observo templar como un conejo asustado en un rincón de la cama, puso su mano en la barbilla como pensando… No sé si tiembla por que le hace frio o por que piensa que voy a violarla, no quería pensar más en el asunto. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, tenía tremendo calor por haber bebido más de la cuenta y sin hablar se hecho a su lado, encima del edredón, y tapándola otra vez con su abrigo. No tenía planeado tocarla por un muy largo tiempo, reconocía que era muy atractiva. No negaría que estaba impresionado cuando la vio por primera vez, Ridell no se equivocaba cuando dijo que era la más hermosa del último siglo. El vestido que llevaba ese día resaltaba sus ojos chocolate, escondidos por el bosque oscuro de su cabello castaño caoba oscuro.

Rin se sorprendió de semejante acto. No esperaba que la arropara más, estaba convencida de que la desfloraría esa misma noche. Se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y convencida de que había juzgado mal a Sesshomaru se durmió con la esperanza de que tal vez si podría ser feliz al lado de ese hombre que aunque era frio como el hielo, sus actos decía más que mil palabras. Además estaba segura de que ella podría derretir ese hielo ya que provenía de un lugar muy cálido.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose (OwO)7

Espero que les haya gustado y continúen leyendo la historia.


	4. Primera Semana

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Para todos los que llegaron hasta este capítulo les doy las gracias y ahora debo pedirles de que me tengan paciencia porque puede que a muchas no les guste este capítulo pero al final la pareja principal siempre será SesshoRin.

 _ **Primera Semana**_

Había pasado una semana desde la boda y la nieve se hacía más intensa, era imposible realizar viajes largos con semejante nieve. Los niños de las casas más cercanas al castillo se dedicaban a jugar en los alrededores con la nieve y realizar travesuras. Rin también era participe de esa padilla de niños traviesos pues se había hecho llamar más de una vez la atención con Kaede por su comportamiento o por meterse en problemas con algún niño que no se llevaba bien, ella se empezaba adaptar al lugar con mucha naturalidad.

Casi todos los invitados se habían retirado a sus respectivas poblaciones, pero se habían quedado tres invitados, el matrimonio Marllk y Sara Grarlik. A la Sra. Emily Marllk le gustaba el cotilleo y vivían para ello, por lo que cada noche a la hora de la cena contaba todos chismes habidos y por haber, que se había enterado ese día mientras los demás estaban sentados disfrutando de la cena presentada en la mesa. Sin embargo ella había sido la primera en reírse por el aspecto de Rin en su boda y ahora disfrazada de cordero, la vieja loba asechaba a Rin.

Unas horas antes del mediodía.

– Rin, pequeña, realmente eres afortunada de estar casada con Sesshomaru, era uno de solteros más codiciados de estos alrededores. Pero seguro tú no lo notaste porque vives en medio de los principales reinos ¿verdad? Seguro hay mejores partidos.

– Sí, quiero decir no. El reino en el que vivo, quiero decir en el que vivía – se rio muy avergonzada – no le hacía competencia a los otros reinos que lo rodeaba porque ellos si se desarrollaron con el tiempo. Por lo contrario, el reino de mi padre a pesar de contar con un clima favorable, no se desarrolló.

– Este lugar muy pronto sobrepasara a esos tres reinos, los Ueda, Hiburashi y Miller – dijo Sara que bebía su taza de té.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rin

– ¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Cuando Sesshomaru gane la guerra superara a ese tres reinos y él ya no te necesitará, se dedicará a sacar todo el potencial a esta tierra.

– Que estas insinuando – dijo Rin

– ¿De qué?

– De que él ya no me necesitara.

– Sólo digo lo más obvio.

– Me temo que está equivocada porque él me juro amor y jamás me abandonaría, sería como faltar a sus palabras.

– Bueno, si quieres puedes estar con él todo el tiempo que quieras pero ten por seguro que jamás te quera.

– Pero que...

– Vamos Rin no le hagas caso a Sara. Ella ama, se desde vive por el amor de Sesshomaru y diría cualquier cosa por herirte – dijo la Sra. Emily

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sara – Señora Emily, tú sabes mejor que nadie que no estoy mintiendo. Incluso tu esposo me daría la razón –

– Me harías el favor de callar…

– Ammm me siento muy cansada. Me voy a la cama – dijo Rin rápidamente por que no quería que discutieran.

– Ohh! ¿En serio? Qué pena. Seguro toda esa belleza no se conserva por estar despierta – le tocó las mejillas y luego las manos – ¿Sabes? Tienes las manos más hermosas que eh visto, suaves como algodón, blancas como leche, y lo mejor, sin cicatrices.

– Muchas gracias Sra. Emily – dijo Rin orgullosa.

Sara le miró detenidamente – _No son más que… manos que no saben hacer nada_ – pensó y salió de la sala.

– Bueno pequeña yo me voy esta tarde con mi esposo. No es necesario que me despidas, pues has sido muy amable conmigo toda la semana.

– Me alegra mucho saber tal noticia – dijo Rin muy inocente mientras tiraba carcajadas de felicidad.

Para la noche ya se había retirado sus tres invitados lo que significa que Rin por fin tendría una cena a solas con su esposo. Y en un comedor bastante grande se encontraban los dos cenando en completo silencio.

– La familia Marllk regreso a su hogar, al igual que Sara Grarlik – dijo Rin que no le gustaba estar callada

–…– pero un cometario a su argumento nunca llegó.

– Escuche que tu hermano fue a visitar a mi padre.

–…– Silencio

– Seguro que cuando regrese me traerá una carta de mi padre.

– ¿ _No tiene ni idea de para qué fue halla? En qué mundo vive_ – Se cuestionó Sesshomaru – Que tengas buen provecho – le dijo y se levantó de la mesa, cansado de tener que escuchar a su tonta esposa.

– Pero tu plato está casi lleno – dijo Rin preocupada.

– Comeré después – salió del comedor.

Ese tipo cenas eran típicas en ambos. Él siempre se salía a media cena a estirar los pies y ella se quedaba con los invitados a terminar de cenar. Y por extraño que parezca nadie juzgaba el comportamiento de Sesshomaru.

Aunque la ignorará completamente a diario. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a dicho trató, pues creía fervientemente en "lo que con palabras no dice, con actos lo hace". Como en el día de su boda, se había a sentido tan desdichada que como un rayo de luz él llegó y aunque no dijo nada. Sólo con el hecho de ponerle su abrigo ella se sintió resguardada.

Puede que no esté enamorada de él pero sin duda alguna le simpatizaba y quería acercarse a él.

– Bien ya termine de cenar – se dijo a si misma – Quizás debería también estirar un poco los pies. Después de todo no conozco ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que me rodea – se dirigió a la puerta, saco la cabeza y miró de un lado para el otro – ¿por dónde se debió ir? – puso un dedo en sus labios mientras pensaba – ummm quizás por halla – miró a la derecha – no es como si lo estuviera siguiendo o este enamorada de él, yo sólo quiero conocerlo un poco mejor – se dijo a sí misma, justificando su actitud.

Se pasó como media hora caminando de aquí para halla pero no lo encontraba por los alrededores así que decidió salir del castillo y aventurarse a las casas más próximas. Al parecer casi todos dormían pues solo lograba ver una pequeña casa con faroles encendidos y colgados en la puerta.

– ¿No deberías estar con su reina? – dijo orgullosa

– ¿Sigues molesta? – la miró fríamente

– ¿No debería? – Dijo sarcástica, esperando un respuesta pero ya lo conocía muy bien – El que te casaras y no me lo dijeras me lastimo mucho sabes – alimento el fuego de su de su fundidora – pero lo que más me dolió fue tener que invitarme a mí misma, lastimaste mi orgullo.

– Sabes porque no te invité.

– Y tú sabes que no soy tan débil, como la mujer con quien te casaste. Además si me hubieras dichos tus planes… sabes que te hubiera apoyado – metió el metal fundido a un molde.

Sesshomaru no tenía como justificar su falta de confianza por Kagura.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer?

– Una espada

– ¿Para quién?

– Para ti. Quiero que ganes esa guerra lo más antes posible. Que tengas un recuerdo mío. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esta guerra. Y ahora qué sé – se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta – Que solo seré tu amante. No quiero perder más tiempo con esa guerra. – miró fijamente a Sesshomaru.

A pesar de esa mirada tan fría que le ofrecía Sesshomaru, ella sabía que esos ojos expresaban amor y admiración por ella.

– ¿Cuándo te iras? – Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él.

– En tres semanas

– Aún hay tiempo para conocernos – le dijo muy cerca de sus labios, sujeto su cuello y lo beso.

Sesshomaru correspondió a sus provocaciones y beso sus labios carnosos con tanta furia que ni se percató que la tenía muy fuertemente sujeta de su cintura, probablemente la lastimaba pero ella no se quejaba. Y cuando se separaron para tomar algo de aire.

– Hice tu platillo favorito – le dijo Kagura – ¿quieres comer un poco?

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza. No habría comida que pudiera rechazar de ella, simplemente era una buena cocinera.

Ella le sirvió en un plato la comida y luego él empezó a comer con tranquilidad.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Kagura

– ¿Buenas noches? – Dijo una voz muy dulce, detrás de la puerta – ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?

Sesshomaru reconoció inmediatamente esa voz pero antes de pudiera decir algo Rin ya había asomado su cabeza por la puerta, realmente esa chica era muy impulsiva.

– Oh! Sesshomaru estabas aquí – se rio – estaba estirando las piernas y me perdí – se justificó involuntariamente lo más rápido que pudo, la mirada que le dedica le hacía templar.

– Pensé que no tenías hambre – miró el plato medio vacío de sus manos y luego miró a la mujer, el color de sus ojos se le han conocidos.

– ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

– No lo creo – respondió Kagura, que no quería complicar las cosas.

– ¿Tú preparaste ese plato?

– Si, se - señora – otra vez se le estaban atorando las palabras en la garganta y no dejaba de ver a Sesshomaru de reojo.

– ¿Y qué ingredientes tiene? – preguntó Rin muy interesada

– Tiene…

Sesshomaru las observaba con mucha atención a ambas. No podía creer que Rin no este histérica al contrario preguntaba inocentemente acerca del platillo. Y no dejaba de preguntarse si Rin era inocente o muy estúpida. Quizás muy astuta, daba la posibilidad de que después podría manipularlo a su gusto.

Se paró de golpe y agarró a Rin del brazo – Nos vamos

No parecía ser una pregunta, más bien una orden y temerosa de que quizás se atreviera a golpearla Rin asintió con la cabeza. No entendía a la perfección que había hecho mal, pero si de algo estaba segura era que había interrumpido algo importante. No quería volver a juzgar mal a Sesshomaru, así que decidió creer que él y esa chica eran amigos.

Aún temblaba de miedo, esa mirada asesina que le había dedicado al entrar a la pequeña casa le hacía perder sus ideales de "lo que con palabras no dice, con actos lo hace". Ella pensaba que todo acto que realice siempre sería bueno, como todo caballero de armadura dorada.

– E - Es - Espera no me despedí de ella

Kagura los miró desde la puerta. Realmente era muy brusco con ella y se notaba el terror que le causa a ella. Se rio bajito, no le causaba gracia que fuera su amor pero sí que Rin le tuviera miedo. Sesshomaru jamás se enamoraría de alguien que le tuviera miedo y Kagura era una de las pocas persona que no le tenía miedo. Así que no tenia de que preocuparse, su matrimonio era una fracaso total.

* * *

 **RenBellatrix** reportándose (OwO)7

Como les había mencionado por favor ténganme paciencia. Sé que a muchas no les gusta el SesshoKagura pero para mí era necesario poner trabas en la relación de Sesshomaru y Rin. Si me preguntan ¿Por qué? Pues diría que así lo consideraba más interesante.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y continúen leyendo la historia.

Muchas gracias Lili por dejar tan hermosos reviews.


	5. Segunda Semana

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo. :D

Bien, yo creo que quedó muy claro la relación que existe entre Kagura y Sesshomaru. Les aseguro que pensare en una manera de eliminarla más adelante xD

 _ **Segunda Semana**_

Era el último día de la segunda semana en la cual Rin vivía en el reino Taisho y por fin la nieve había dejado de caer lo que significaba que pronto Sesshomaru podría llevar su ejército al reino de los Brown y reunirse con su hermano.

A las 13:30 dos personas almorzaban en una gran mesa, Rin y Kaede. No estaba permitido que un sirviente comiera con su ama pero Rin trataba a Kaede y a los demás como sus iguales y si Sesshomaru no estaba para verla que más daba lo que decidiera hacer con su vida privada, mientras no se enterara.

Sesshomaru no estaba en el almuerzo porque cada día iba más ocupado en la elaborar planes de batalla, con sus generales. Había perdido mucho tiempo la anterior semana con sus huéspedes y ahora estaba tan ocupado que no podía atender sus necesidades más básicas, como alimentarse. Y sólo en las noches era cuando Rin podía contar con la presencia de su esposo.

– Ummm Sabes Kaede, eh estado pensando – dijo después de terminar de almorzar – quiero cocinar el platillo favorito de Sesshomaru, sé que no se cocinar pero quiero intentarlo ¿me ayudarás? – lo dijo tan rápidamente que parecía un trabalenguas y fue un milagro que Kaede le haya entendido.

– No creo que sea lo más sensato pequeña – dijo recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

– ¿Y por qué no? – Dijo teniendo la vista fija en el piso y haciendo un puchero de niña mimada – Sé que lo lograré y sólo quiero que me digas su platillo favorito.

– Te ayudaré a prepararlo – dijo resignada y llevando los platos a la cocina.

Algo que no soportaba Kaede era ver a Rin triste pues sabía que ella era muy amable, cariñosa y sobre todo inocente. Ya le había agarrado cariño a la pequeña, así es como le gustaba nombrarla "pequeña" ya que la consideraba como una hija. Incluso si se negaba a darle información, ella lo averiguaría de todas formas. Era tan testaruda que no habría quien le parase si se lo proponía.

– Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado – dijo Kaede deteniéndose en la puerta.

– De acuerdo – respondió ella muy feliz y quitándole los platos de las manos se fue casi saltando a la cocina.

A pedido de Kaede habían empezado a cocinar muy temprano. No es que quisiera ofender las habilidades de Rin pero a veces llegaba a ser una chica muy inútil casi para todo.

Rin estaba cortando las verduras lentamente y con mucho cuidado, como se lo había prometido a Kaede. Era su primera experiencia con el cuchillo y se le estaba dificultando todo, lo que ella consideraba como un reto personal.

– ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Kaede, temerosa de que se pudiera cortarse.

– No – dijo dulcemente – quiero hacerlo todo yo misma – continuó cortando – sólo quiero que me expliques como realizarlo – continuó con su trabajo aún más concentrada.

Después de cuatro horas, sólo le quedaba tostar.

– Ten mucho cuidado pequeña, el fuego podría quemarte las manos.

– No se preocupe abuela Kaede, no puede ser tan difícil – dijo Rin que se acercaba al fuego muy segura de sí misma.

Pero como se lo habían advertido y se lo tomó a la ligera. Se quemó la mano.

– Auch! – se apretaba la mano con fuerza.

– Te dije que tengas cuidado. ¿Crees que el fuego es un juego? Si te acercas demasiado te quemarás. Ahora déjame ver tu mano y no la presiones o te lastimarás más – dijo Kaede reprendiéndola.

Rin le mostró su mano, la cual sólo estaba roja y no era nada grave. Kaede había tenido accidentes más serios en la cocina y pensaba que Rin estaba siendo un poco exagerada al sujetarse la mano con tanta preocupación.

– ¿Que hace en la cocina? – dijo Sesshomaru que había entrado repentinamente, quería hablar con Kaede, pero todo pensamiento había sido aplacado cuando vio la mano de Rin.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo serio pero estaba preocupado.

– Señor, Rin se quemó la mano.

– No tienes por qué cocinar – le dijo a Rin, agarró la muñeca de su mano y la observó – ¿te arde?

– Si – dijo intimidada.

Ella sentía como jalaba de su muñeca y sabía a la perfección lo que eso significaba, pues no era la primera vez que se metía en problemas y había aprendido a codificar algunos de sus comportamientos. Así que se paró y se dejó dirigir.

Rin sólo miraba el piso, no sabía dónde se dirigían. Estaba preocupada, los problemas en los que se había metido antes no eran tan graves ya que no habían tenido consecuencias y si las tenían nunca habían llegó a los oídos de Sesshomaru, pero si llegaban a sus oídos con un jalón del brazo se arreglaba. Además de que siempre le pedía permiso para realizar sus travesuras y con sus típicas palabras de "has lo que quieras" ella iba a su siguiente aventura, las cuales nunca antes habían provocado daño alguno en su cuerpo.

– No tienes por qué cocinar – volvió a decir – ¿en que estabas pensando? – dijo molesto

Sabía que se pondría más molestó si no le respondía pero no se sentía segura de hablar por miedo a las consecuencia de sus palabras por lo que decidió callar.

– Te pregunte en que estabas pensando – dijo más molestó.

– _Seguramente me golpeara si no le respondo_ – se dijo a sí misma al verlo tan molesto y empezó a temblar, tenía miedo.

Aunque nunca antes le había golpeado, podría ser la primera vez.

La última semana él se había comportado más frío y serio de lo común por lo que Rin no entendía que había hecho mal, era claro que su molestia era con ella. Y su plan era que por amor a la paz entre ambos ella cocinaría su platillo favorito de Sesshomaru, para poder impresionarlo. Ya había agarrado cariño a Sesshomaru por su manera de cuidarla, no la cuidaba directamente pero era consiente que la cuidaba indirectamente con todas las ordenes que daba a sus guardias y a sus doncellas de ella.

Moría de ganas por ser aceptada y reconocida ante su esposo. También moría de ganas de cumplir sus derechos como su esposa en la cama, se sentía lista y preparada para el acto. Estaba más que de acuerdo de lo apuesto que era su esposo de todas aquellas veces que le había visto cambiarse de ropa mientras ella fingía dormir. No estaba enamorada de él se decía así misma, pero ya que estaba casada con él y no había vuelta atrás porque no disfrutar de todas las cosas que te proporciona el matrimonio.

–…– el silencio en de sus palabras sólo desesperaba más a Sesshomaru.

– La mano sólo esta roja – sacó su pañuelo y tomó un poco de nieve del suelo, puso la nieve en el lugar lastimado y la sujetó con el pañuelo – Te aliviará el ardor – le miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar notar que ella temblaba. Le irritaba su constante miedo hacia él – Deja de hacer tonterías – le puso su abrigo en los hombros antes de adentrarse al castillo. Hacía mucho frio y la había arrastrado hasta ahí solo con un vestido ligero, no quería que nada le pasara. Al menos no por su culpa.

Ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos por sus últimas palabras. Le había dolido que dijera que son tonterías cuando se quedó toda la tarde en la cocina tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, para que él le dijera "Deja de hacer tonterías". Y ahí, en medio del frío de la noche tembló y lloró. Tenía el cuerpo blanco por el frio pero su cara estaba roja por el llanto, en especial sus mejillas, y a cada momento aspiraba fuerte para que no salieran sus mocos de su lugar. Y cómo antes solía hacer Sesshomaru con su abrigo, Rin se aferró con fuerza al abrigo de él. Extrañaba ese detalle de él, le hacía sentir segura.

– ¿Estas bien pequeña? – dijo Kaede

– Ajam – asintió con la cabeza.

Kaede vio las mejillas de Rin y no puedo evitar pensar que su señor le había golpeado – Rin quieres…

– No se preocupe abuela Kaede.

Dichas aquellas palabras Kaede la dejó sola y se dirigió dónde Sesshomaru.

Golpeó la puerta y entró – Señor Sesshomaru no me parece correcto – empezó a decir Kaede – sé que no le gusta pero no debe tratarla de esa forma.

Él no le prestaba atención y seguía escribiendo cartas en la mesa.

– Ella sólo quiso prepararle una cena y se esforzó mucho en ello – apretó sus manos con rabia – usted sabe cuánto cariño le tengo a Kagura. Sé que Rin no es Kagura, pero eso no le da el derecho de tratarla así. Rin es una buena chica y…

Ahora si había llamado la atención de Sesshomaru y se limitó a mirarla de reojo un momento.

– Kaede, que estas suponiendo que le hice – dijo Sesshomaru

– Sus mejillas rojas de la señora. Como se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima.

– Aún no me ha dado una razón suficiente para tocarla – dijo serio y se dirigió a la puerta para irse pero se detuvo en la puerta porque recordó la cosa importante que debía decirle a ella – Kaede, me iré en dos semanas. Cuando tengas tiempo explícale a Rin acerca de la guerra. – término de salir de la habitación.

Cuando iba de camino a la casa de Kagura vio a Rin en el mismo lugar que le había dejado y pensó en la desconfianza de Kaede. ¿Realmente creía que él la golpearía? Él no le pondría una mano encima a alguien que consideraba un ser débil, no la tocaría ni para estrangularla o amarla. Con ese pensamiento se fue al taller y casa de Kagura.

Mientras Rin lloraba y apretaba el abrigo de Sesshomaru con fuerza, ella no pudo evitar notar que si amaba a ese hombre y que lo único que pedía era que el demuestre su amor por ella. Con el pañuelo mojado por la nieve derretida, miró con cariño el pañuelo. No la había golpeado al contrario se había preocupado por ella. Y aunque le había dolido sus palabras ella reflexionó y se dijo a si misma que como era una sorpresa él no sabía de sus intenciones. Así que se fue a la cama con el pensamiento de que mañana idearía un plan para que Sesshomaru demostrara sus sentimientos por ella.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo.

Quiero que comprendan que Rin puede ser una monada (me sorprendió que llegaran a esa conclusión Lili y LilisTaisho, mis dos Lilis favoritas) pero tiene sus defectos, no es perfecta. Y Sesshomaru tampoco será perfecto como dice el dicho "Del fracaso se aprende, del éxito no tanto"

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y continúen leyendo la historia.

Muchas gracias **Lili y LilisTaisho** por comentar. Valoro mucho sus comentarios y saber lo que piensan u opinan de la historia me es muy importante.


	6. Últimas Semanas (Traición)

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Últimas Semanas (Traición)**_

A la mañana siguiente, la tercera semana, Sesshomaru se levantó temprano y vio dormir a Rin plácidamente con su mano herida apoyada en la almohada. ¿Que debía hacer con ella? Se preguntaba, era tan traviesa e ingenua. No podía amarla pero que haría cuando terminara todo, cuando quiera un hijo, cuando se sienta rechazada y se entere de su relación con Kagura. Tenía que buscar una solución a ello, no se merecía ser infeliz y no sería él quien apague la luz que irradiaba ella.

Con tales pensamientos se dirigió a la cocina, todo estaba como ayer en la noche. No habían cenado y ahí estaba los esfuerzos de Rin por realizar una cena. Tomó un plato, se sirvió los alimentos y aunque estaban frío Sesshomaru se comió lo preparado, era pésima cocinando pero se notaba sus intenciones y el esfuerzo que había puesto.

Kaede había bajado a la cocina para limpiar la aventura más reciente de Rin y se sorprendió cuando vio a Sesshomaru comiendo algo que su esposa había preparado. Kaede sabia mejor que nadie que esos alimentos tenían mal sabor.

– Calientes saben mejor. – dijo Kaede contenta.

– No debería volver a cocinar nunca. – dijo cruelmente al verse descubierto y se fue de la cocina.

Para Kaede esa sólo era una señal de que aunque no lo admitiera quería a Rin a su manera. Lo que presentaba un gran problema para Kagura que también era como una hija para Kaede.

Ella misma se había encargado de criarla cuando el Sr. Jhon Marllk le había encargado a su hija ya que la Sra. Emily Marllk la detestaba y quería matar a la bastarda de su esposo. La Sra. Emily no iba a admitir las infidelidades de su esposo y que la gente se burlara de ella por no poder tener hijos. Incluso la propia Kaede se había encargado de presentar a Kagura al joven Sesshomaru cuando tenían 8 años. También les había ayudado a formalizar su relación cuando ellos tenían 16 años. Y cuando se enteró de los planes de Sesshomaru, no pudo evitar recriminarle que estaba traicionando a su hija, ya que Kaede nunca había podido tener una hija de su propia sangre. Pero cuando le explicó la situación a Kagura, ella lloró todos los días que había estado ausente Sesshomaru en su viaje para formalizar el compromiso con Rin. Pero ahora para Kaede era más complicada la situación pues sabía que tanto Kagura como Rin amaban a Sesshomaru y decidir entre sus dos hijas le era difícil.

– Lo siento Rin – dijo finalmente después de pensar mucho en el asunto – pero Kagura merece ser feliz más que nadie y sé que con tú, con tu corazón bondadoso los perdonarás – se dijo a si misma mientras limpiaba la cocina y recordaba todo el esfuerzo que había puesto Rin para esa cena.

En la noche Sesshomaru se preparaba para dormir al igual que Rin hasta que escuchó una voz.

– Sessh - Sesshomaru – dijo Rin completamente roja – ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido? – dijo rápidamente.

Él le miró de reojo, nunca antes se lo había pedido y era normal, cuando él llegaba a la habitación ella ya estaba dormida o recostada en la cama leyendo algo.

Paso sus manos por la espalda de ella, como si estuviera acariciándola, luego dirigió sus manos a su cuello y empezó de desatar los cordones de su vestido. Este cayó hacia adelante como una bolsa sujeta por sus hombros de ella. Luego empezó a desajustar su corsé y como ella tenía el cabello sujeto con un broche para que pudiera ayudarla sin algún problema, él no pudo evitar ver sus pezones rosados de la enagua suelta que llevaba debajo del corsé.

Tan sólo por ese instante Sesshomaru pensó que se veía muy exótica con algunos cabellos salvajes cayendo a su cuello que lo tenía descubierto. Él sólo necesitaba poner sus manos en los hombros de ella y podría despojarla de toda ropa alguna. Apoyarla a la mesa que tenía en frente y penetrarla con fuerza. Después de todo no se podría quejar, era su esposa y estaba en sus derechos poseerla.

Término su trabajo y se metió a la cama, dejándola en toda su privacidad de cambiarse libremente pues le había dado la espalda. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por pensar y verla de esa manera.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru había desaparecido, lo que frustraba a Rin. Ella no entendía que había salido mal en su plan de ayer pero lo volvería intentar hasta que se la llevase a la cama.

En la tarde cansada de esperar señales de Sesshomaru, se puso a buscar cosas en su habitación y encontró una camisa rota y como un foco de luz decidió arreglarla, pero tampoco sabía cómo realizar dicho trabajo así que con la camisa de Sesshomaru en manos fue en busca de Kaede.

– Hola abuela Kaede. – dijo Rin feliz

– Hola pequeña – dijo serena – ¿qué tienes en las manos?

Rin orgullosa extendió la camisa de Sesshomaru – Enséñame a costurar, por favor. – dijo muy animada.

– Rin no aprendiste nada con la quemadura.

– Pero esta vez no incluye fuego.

– No te enseñaré Rin, ahora ve a jugar a otra parte. – le dijo molesta. Por ningún motivo iba avivar esa conexión entre ambos, sería como poner leña al fuego, incentivar a que un problema sea más grande.

Rin nunca le había visto tan molesta, incluso le causaba miedo – Hasta luego abuela Kaede – salió de la cocina y pensó en quien podría ayudarla y como otro foco luz pensó en la mujer de ojos rojos.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin miro con cautela la puerta, no quería volverse a encontrar con Sesshomaru dentro de esa casa.

– Pasa – dijo Kagura, que le había visto venir – o planeas quedarte en la puerta toda la tarde – sólo con verla una vez había sido suficiente para tomarse confianzas con ella.

– Hola amm – no sabía cómo nombrarla pues hasta ahora no conocía su nombre.

– Kagura, mi nombre es Kagura – _Pero que dócil es, ni siquiera se molesta en gritarme por mi comportamiento. –_ Pensó.

– Hola Kagura. ¿Tú sabes coser?

La pregunta le vino de sorpresa pero todo pensamiento había sido aclarado cuando vio las manos de Rin.

– Jajajajaja pero que pregunta es esa – dijo sujetándose el estómago del dolor que le provocaba reírse – por supuesto que sé o Kaede me mataría.

– ¿Conoces a Kaede?

– Por supuesto, es mi madre adoptiva.

– Bueno, ¿podrías enseñarme a coser? – preguntó pensativa porque quería saber a más detalle la relación entre Kaede y ella, otra vez estaba rompiendo las reglas Rin.

– Claro, necesitarás un hilo y una aguja.

Le había enseñado a detalle cómo hacerlo y con toda su atención hasta había practicado algunas veces con ella. Esa tarde Rin se pasó pinchándose los dedos y avanzó muy poco.

En la noche le volvió a pedir a Sesshomaru que le ayudara a desvestirse. De esta forma pasaron los siguientes diez días.

Para el decimoprimer día Sesshomaru estaba más que arto de tener que ayudarla a desvestirse. También estaba molesto por lo que le había mencionado Kagura.

– ¿Ya reparó tu camisa? Sabes me pidió ayuda para que le enseñe. Me causó mucha gracia saber lo inútil que es.

– De quien hablas – dijo molesto porque presentía de quien estaba hablando.

– Pues de tu esposa, Rin, sin duda tiene un corto nombre para ser tan traviesa. Apuesto a que te trae más de un problema al día.

No creía en sus palabras y suponía que lo había dicho porque estaba molesta. Le había reclamado el hecho de no tocaba desde que se casó con Rin y que se había enamorado de aquella criatura. Se sentía despechada pero él no entendía porque si le había puesto más atención a ella que a la propia Rin.

– ¿Me ayudas con el vestido? – dijo tímida.

– ¿No tienes a alguien que se encargue de eso? – dijo frío.

Ella se asustó pero de todas formas sintió sus manos de él sobre ella.

– Yo puedo hacerlo sola – dijo resentida.

– Debiste pensar en lo que podías o no hacer antes de pedirlo – dijo más molestó al notar la defensiva de Rin. Ese día cada vez iba de mal en peor porque primero venia Kagura con sus celos y ahora Rin con su genio.

Quería terminar de desajustar su corsé pero esta vez Rin no se había puesto un broche en el cabello y le molestaba como le interrumpía su cabello castaño caoba en su labor. Y sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto su cabello y al llevarlo adelante sus manos rozaron con sus senos.

– Ahh! – gimió Rin quien inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos.

Sesshomaru le había escuchado perfectamente. Le agarró las muñecas de manos fuertemente y las subió hacia arriba obligándola a ponerse de pie.

– Acuéstate en la cama – le dijo dominante.

Había sido más delicado con Kagura cuando fue su primera vez, pero lo que quería esta vez era escuchar los gritos de Rin por ser tan insolente. Sabía que le estaba provocando al pedir que la ayudara con su vestido todas aquellas noches y sus deseos serían cumplidos pero no al modo que ella quisiera, delicado y amoroso, al contrario sería violento y rudo. Le enseñaría a comportarse.

– ¿Que? – dijo sorprendida.

– Ya me escuchaste, acuéstate en la cama – dijo con voz gruesa.

– No – dijo ella que aún seguía resentida por su último comentario.

– Bien – le cargo hasta la cama y la tiro como si se tratara de un bulto.

– Auch! ¿Pero qué haces? – le dijo enfadada.

– Te lo advertí – dijo posicionándose en sus piernas.

– ¿Pero qué crees que haces? – gruñó Rin y apretó la piernas con fuerza.

– No es obvio – le respondió y sin utilizar mucha fuerza sujeto sus tobillos obligándola a flexionar las piernas.

– Basta – le dijo al ver se indefensa y sentir como sus piernas eran abiertas a la fuerza.

Pero Sesshomaru la ignoró y comenzó a acomodarse en medio de sus piernas ya abiertas.

– Detente por favor – dijo asustada y empezó a golpearlo con sus puños en los hombros.

Sus golpes eran tan suaves que le causaban risa, lo que le daba un aspecto más malévolo. Puso sus manos en las rodillas de ella y comenzó a subir su vestido.

– No, no – repetía – no quiero ser tuya de esta forma – dijo entre lágrimas y mirándolo directamente a sus ojos dorados.

Él también le miró fijamente a sus ojos chocolate con lágrimas apuntó de brotar. Estaba más que complacido en escuchar sus suplicas pues sabía que estaba aprendiendo una lección importante su esposa y habría continuado con su juego de no ser por las manos de Rin. Vio con más detenimiento sus dedos, estaban llenos de puntitos rojos como si se hubiera pinchados muchas veces con una aguja.

– Ufff – exhalo Sesshomaru – Te dije que dejarás de hacer tonterías – sujeto sus manos para ver mejor en qué estado se encontraban sus dedos. No era nada grave pero le molestaba que tratara de hacer funcionar su matrimonio.

Rin se sobresaltó al verse descubierta por lo que escondió rápidamente sus manos. Quiso decir algo pero él salió de la habitación. Lo que le molesto más pues esa no era ninguna tontería y no permitiría que le hablara de esa forma cuando se esforzó mucho para repararla e incluso hacer una nueva, lo que le había consumido todo su tiempo libre. Ella se arregló el vestido como pudo, tomó la camisa reparada en manos, tenía planeado tirárselo en la cara si lo veía, y salió hecha furia de la habitación.

Y le habría sido difícil encontrarlo si no se hubiera dirigido directo a la casa de Kagura.

– Sesshomaru, cariño, ¿podrías ser un poco más emotivo? Es nuestro penúltimo día y me gustaría disfrutarlo mucho – le dijo Kagura señalándole la cama.

–…– él no dijo nada. No se sentía con ganas para ello. Kagura tenía razón al decir que desde que apareció Rin no sentía la necesidad de tocarla. Quizás por respeto a su esposa o a la misma Kagura.

– oh! Sesshomaru, siempre tan inexpresivo – dijo Kagura al mirarlo a los ojos – _pero no me importa_ – pensó y trató de empujarlo a la cama para recostarlo, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Ella puso sus manos alrededor de sus cuello para besarlo y mientras lo besaba no podía evitar darse cuenta que no era correspondida en sus movimientos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una fuerte demanda se hizo escuchar por toda la habitación.

– Kagura quiero que – calló del golpe y abrió los ojos como platos – que quemes esta camisa – término de decir para salir corriendo de la casa y soltar la camisa en medio de la puerta.

Había visto a Kagura con las manos rodeadas al cuello de Sesshomaru, quien se inclinaba para besarla. Seguramente una escena muy conmovedora para cualquiera que no sea su esposa.

– Oh no! Sesshomaru debes seguirla – dijo Kagura angustiada.

Él no tuvo que escuchar su comentario para salir detrás de ella, pisando la camisa que Rin había tirado ahí por la sorpresa que ambos le habían dado. Él consiguió alcanzarla en la entrada al castillo, tenía los ojos llorosos. Ahora que se lo pensaba cuantas veces la había visto llorar, sufrir por el matrimonio en el que estaba atrapada.

– No que toques, maldito perro infiel. – grito tan fuerte que seguro debieron escucharla los guardias.

– Tenemos que hablar – dijo tranquilo, pero estaba asombrado por su vocabulario y observo como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de ira.

– No quiero escucharte, no ahora – dijo entre lágrimas gruesas y mirándolo a los ojos con odio – pero tampoco quiero dormir contigo – se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido.

Él la comprendía y era menos que podía hacer por ella para darle el espacio que necesitaba.

– Hablaremos mañana – le dijo y se marchó. Ojala pudiera consolarla pero no era la persona correcta.

Rin llego a su habitación con ayuda de Kaede y se acostó en la cama, se sentía devastada y no quería ver a nadie así que termino botando a Kaede de la habitación. Trató de dormir pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. El cambio brusco de intento de violación a traición le confundía. ¿Que debía pensar? todo estaba muy claro. Sesshomaru era una de esas personas que no conocía la fidelidad, un cerdo que se podía acostar con cualquier mujer que le mostrara un pedazo de piel, pero entonces porque no termino su trabajo cuando le tenía a atrapada en esa cama. Se acurruco en la cama y se cuestionó si él en verdad amaba a Kagura, era lo más probable. ¿Cómo pudo traicionarla? Con lo hermosa que era ella podría conseguir al hombre que quisiera, a todo el que quisiera. Es más él debía estar rogando por su amor, no ella. Pero nadie se enamorada de alguien en dos semanas, eso no existe. Maldecía el día que se dijo a si misma que lo amaba.

Continuaba sin dormir hasta que se levantó de la cama como un resorte y empezó a escribir una carta a su padre. Mientras escribía en la mesa no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez la mano que tenía envuelto con un pañuelo, su mano ya estaba sana pero le gusta usar esa prenda porque le gustaba recordar cómo había llegado esa prenda ahí. – Oh! Tonta de mi – se dijo – que creí que me amabas – comenzó a llorar mojando la carta y rehaciendo la dichosa carta una y otra vez hasta que dejara de mancharlas con sus lágrimas, hasta que ya no le quedaran más y se secaran sus ojos.

Toda esa noche Sesshomaru espero en un corredor oscuro cerca de la puerta donde se encontraba Rin. Él estaba muy alerta a que Rin no hiciera una tontería, con lo impulsiva que era seguro hasta podría lograr dañarse a sí misma. Y así lo hizo pues la vio mandar una carta en medio de la noche.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias las que llegaron hasta este capítulo. Gracias por leer :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y continúen leyendo la historia.

Jajajajajajajaja xD **Lili** , yo lo decía porque no es la típica Rin sabelotodo. Pero si quiero darle una personalidad dulce y bondadosa (Tú y yo teniendo nuestra conversación seria *pelea, pelea, puñete volador* ok no, es broma jajajajaja xD)


	7. Asimilando Verdades

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Asimilando Verdades**_

La nieve está dura y empieza a derretirse, era el último día que se quedaría Sesshomaru. Él le había vuelto a pedir a Kaede que le explicará acerca de la guerra a Rin, un día antes de los sucedido, ya que ella no entendía para que fue Inuyasha al reino de su padre. Sesshomaru había estado muy ocupado en todo el día arreglando todo lo necesario para partir mañana en la mañana, no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Rin sobre lo sucedido.

En la noche y en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación Rin estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, esperando a que Sesshomaru entrara por la puerta. En todo el día había estado pensando con cabeza fría lo que significa su matrimonio. Ya sabía que no tenía valor alguno para su esposo pero ¿Tenía algún valor real para ella? Es decir se dijo así misma que los amaba ¿era cierto? ¿Estaba dispuesta a luchar por su matrimonio? o quizás sólo le dolía el hecho de haber sido engañada, de ser humillada y por eso debería pagarle con la misma moneda y engañarlo. Eso no haría alguna diferencia, no le importaba a su esposo ahora y no le importaría si ella tuviera un amante en un futuro. Incluso había releído las cartas que había manchado con sus lágrimas la noche pasada, sólo para descubrir algo en ella misma que le ayude a decir que hacer, como afrontar su problema. En esas cartas podía diferenciar todo tipo de contenidos, las primeras estaban escritas con mucho odio, con todo tipo de insultos habidos y por haber para describir a su esposo. Como también las últimas cartas en las cuales se notaba su resignación, cansancio y serenidad. Ya no se quejaba más bien sólo pensaba en el bien estar de su padre.

Sesshomaru entró por la puerta, había buscado a Rin por todo el castillo y como su habitación no transmitía señales de vida descartó el hecho de que ella pudiera estar ahí. Ni cerró la puerta y ya había escuchado su voz.

– Interceptaste la carta – dijo mirando a través de la ventana – pero que poca fe me tienes – dijo con los ojos fijos en el paisaje – revisa la carta, si te preocupa su contenido.

A Sesshomaru le sorprendió que le esperará ahí sentada en esa silla y sólo con la luz de la luna. Con todo lo que le había buscado incluso pensó que estaba huyendo de él. Pero mostraba todo lo contrario. Por primera vez la fiera que llevaba dentro surgió, lo que le parecía maravilloso. Rin podía ser muchas cosas pero definitivamente cobarde no entraba a la lista, la había juzgado mal. Y con su permiso abrió la carta que la tenía guardada en su bolsillo.

"Querido padre no he sabido de ti en un largo tiempo. Te escribo como una hija que extraña a su padre y esperó que el padre también extrañe a su hija.

Pensé que me escribirías después de la boda y aún sigo esperando dicha carta. La guerra me preocupa al igual que tu bien estar. Yo me quedaré aquí, es el lugar más seguro ante la guerra, por favor cuídate mucho y esperó que te encuentres bien. Ten mucho cuidado.

Con todo cariño Rin"

Al terminar de leer la carta él le miró fijamente. No podía creer que en el contenido de la carta no hubiera ni una sola queja o que contará lo sucedido entre él y Kagura.

– ¿Sabes? En realidad pensé que si me amabas. Pero nunca lo dijiste, no sé de donde saque tal idea – se rio con amargura. Aún no tenía nada decidido y su cabeza solo pensaba en lo lejos que quería estar de él. Sólo tenía que soportarlo ese día más y despedirlo al amanecer con ello el problema estaría temporalmente resuelto – Bueno, ahora que sabes el contenido ¿Podría la carta estar en manos de mi padre? – Desvió la mirada del paisaje y lo miró a los ojos, aún tenía esa mirada inexpresiva en esos ojos dorados, ni siquiera demostraba dolor, preocupación, nada. Todas aquellas emociones que ella había imaginado en sus ojos no existían.

Sesshomaru también observo sus ojos chocolate, tenían el mismo aspecto que cuando se casaron, seguramente habría llorado toda la noche. Llorar era una de las cosas que no iba acorde a la personalidad de Rin, ella estaba hecha para irradiar luz, la tristeza no debería asomarse a su rostro ya que dejaba su rastro totalmente tallado en sus ojos. Y aunque demostrara su fortaleza, sabía cuánto le dolía su traición, sus ojos eran una ventana a sus sentimientos, nada podría ocultarle. Por otra parte, otra cosa eran sus acciones. Ella no había dicho casi nada respecto a lo sucedido y ni siquiera tuvo que mencionarlo él o dar explicaciones pues ella ya lo había asimilado y había dado por terminado el asunto.

Le parecía extraña como sus ojos decían una cosa y su boca otra, como con su aspecto tan frágil podía demostrar tanta seguridad.

Aún llevaba su pañuelo envuelto en su mano por la quemadura que había recibido, era obvio que ella le quería y esperaba ser correspondida. Si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias probablemente le habría cortejado y pedido matrimonio como se debe. Seguramente hubiera estado en la fila de tantos hombres que la pretendían. Pero no podía amarla porque Kagura estaba ahí y aunque no lo aparentará era igual de frágil o más que Rin.

Como Rin no escuchaba la respuesta a su pregunta y él no dejaba observar su mano. Se vio obligada a devolverle esa prenda que tanto apreciaba y rápidamente se quitó el pañuelo, no quería devolvérselo, pero era necesario. Sujeto la mano en la que él llevaba la carta, le quito la carta y remplazo en espacio vacío por el pañuelo.

Por alguna razón él se sentía incómodo con el retorno de su pañuelo. Sentía que con ese acto algo se estaba rompiendo entre los dos ¿pero qué? No había nada entre ellos, nunca lo hubo, todo era falso.

– Volveré a enviar la carta – dijo recuperando su valor y sintiendo el vacío en su mano que ya no portaba el pañuelo.

No esperó alguna respuesta suya y salió de la habitación.

Ya no estaba presente en la habitación pero aún estaba sorprendido por su curioso comportamiento de ella. Era mimada e inútil, seguramente su padre debió protegerla como al oro, pero valiente y amable. Siempre trataba con respeto y cariño a todos, incluso a sus doncellas; su risa era contagiosa, se podía escuchar como una dulce melodía en el castillo; sus ojos chocolate oscuro le encantaba, había sido uno de los rasgos que más le había gustado cuando la conoció, y estaban escondidos bajo ese abundante flequillo; su cintura estrecha, con sólo un brazo podría rodear esa apetecible cintura, y caderas amplias; sus senos que resaltaban en ese abdomen plano, no tenía los senos más grandes que Kagura pero sin duda no eran pequeños.

La escuchó entrar por la puerta.

– Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru – dijo Rin quien se metió a la cama sin esperar respuesta alguna.

– Descansa – dijo en respuesta con su tono serio y salió de la habitación. Que increíble era, aún estaba dispuesta a dormir con él.

Al salir de la habitación se recriminó a si mismo por pensar en ella, por desearla al igual que Kagura, por ofender a Kagura con tales pensamientos. No era nada digno tener a dos mujeres en su cabeza, era engañar de cierto modo a ambas. Rin merecía respeto al igual que Kagura, ambas era humanas y mujeres. Pero que importaba pensar en ello ahora, mañana se iría y probablemente no las vería en un largo tiempo. Si algo tenía en claro es que cuando regresará buscaría la manera de liberar a una o quizá a ambas.

Esa noche no durmió ni con una ni con la otra. Fue a dormir en la misma habitación que le había designado por primera vez a Rin.

A la mañana siguiente Rin amaneció sola. Se sentía ofendida – _increíble. Una se pone en plan serena y él se va a dormir con su amante, eso se llama ser aprovechado. –_ se dijo a si misma arreglándose lo mejor que podía ella sola – y como ya disfrutó de la noche ella pues _me toca disfrutar a mí del día. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando me presente –_ habló el demonio interno de Rin mientras bajaba a despedir a su esposo.

En una pradera extensa, donde el frío azotaba aún con más fuerza. Dos filas increíblemente largas se formaban, una de varones y otra de mujeres. Esposas bien abrigadas y con niños en manos que despedían a sus esposos. Quizás sería la última vez que estarían juntos, los niños lloraban al igual que algunas madres otras reían para formar un último recuerdo grato.

Sesshomaru no esperaba ver a Rin en esa fila pero le sorprendió verla ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado. No cabe duda que tenía mucho en interés en lo que digan o piensen los demás pues salió a despedirlo, como una esposa amorosa.

Era lo que se esperaba ante la sociedad pensaba ella, sus hombres que ya conocían su encanto de seguro esperaban verla ahí para despedir a su rey. Después de todo seguía siendo vanidosa por su belleza.

Cuando ella apareció todos la miraron, incluso algunos habían dejado de llorar. Su belleza era infinita, algo que no vieron en su boda, pero eso no evitó que se burlaran de ella.

– Cuídate mucho cariño – dijo Rin con normalidad.

Un poco más apartada estaba Kagura, que igual esperaba para despedir a Sesshomaru y no dejaba de verla rara.

– _De que demonios se ríen_ – se decía Rin – _¿habrá algo mal en mi aspecto? Lo dudo. Me vi en el espejo antes de salir para cualquier imperfección que pudiera presentarse. ¿Entonces quién es el bufón ahora?_ – se decía así misma en sus pensamientos.

– Bésame – le dijo Rin en un tono de voz muy bajito ya que había terminado de dar su discurso emotivo de que le quería y esperaba que no le pasara nada. Se paró de puntillas para hacer más accesible sus labios, él era muy alto y ella un tanto bajita. Pero el beso nunca llego porque él no dejaba de verla rara.

Rin miro a su alrededor y todos empezaron a reír con más fuerza. Ahora si le quedo claro que todos se reían de ella.

– _Ahora que lo pienso. Todos aquí saben de la relación de Sesshomaru y_ _kagura_ – se dijo a sí misma y fue descendiendo al piso, dejando de estar de puntillas – Oh! Demonios – por fin pronunció y se tapó la boca con las manos por semejante palabra.

– Lo saben ¿verdad? – Dijo Rin a Sesshomaru, para corroborar su teoría.

–…– Él no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza.

Rin abrió la boca de par en par mientras retrocedía.

– _¿Se está escondiendo?_ – se preguntó a sí mismo. Él esperaba ver sigue a la fiera de la otra noche pero ahora se veía como un pequeño animal indefenso.

– Pero que desubicada – dijo con desprecio la Sra. Emily que también despedía a su esposo.

– Se lo advertí – dijo Sara – _tonta, ahora sufre las consecuencias de tu inocencia –_ pensó mientras reía con fuerza de ella.

Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto ayudarla a que esta vez no se burlaran de ella. Estaba apuntó de dirigir su paso en dirección a Rin, agarrar su mano y llevársela consigo, hacer que la pena, la vergüenza y la humillación sea menos dolorosa para ella, pero una mano le agarró con fuerza

– Sesshomaru – dijo Kagura – Sesshomaru – volvió a decir. Le miraba con suplica.

– Que sucede Kagura.

– ¿Como esta? – se atrevió a preguntar para disfrazar su egoísmo. Ella sabía muy bien que se sentía ser avergonzada por todos, como también sabía que trataba de hacer él y con ello en mente no hizo otra cosa más sujetarlo de la mano y apelar a sus sentimientos por ella.

– Al parecer bien – respondió él que seguía contemplándola, pues Rin miraba de un lado para el otro y hasta en ocasiones se tapaba la cara por vergüenza mientras las otras personas se reían con ganas de su metida de pata, no dejaban de seguirle con la mirada mientras ella se retiraba.

– Es muy graciosa para ser malos tiempos – dijo Kagura ya que Sesshomaru no le prestaba atención.

– Estoy de acuerdo Kagura – dijo Miroku, uno de los comandantes de las tropas, que ya estaba montado en su caballo – viste su cara de "aquí voy sobrando" – se rio.

Todos en ese pueblo sabían de su relación con Kagura y si no dijeron nada fue por respeto a ella o porque habían dado por terminada la relación entre ambos cuando Sesshomaru se casó. Pero ya había escuchado la pelea entre Rin y Sesshomaru en la entrada del castillo y por malas lenguas todo el pueblo se enteró. No tenían por qué fingir demencia ante lo obvio, como les encantaba el chisme a ese pueblo.

Sesshomaru debía admitirlo era una ingenua total y de paso graciosa, si se habían reído de ella sólo porque tenía el vestido roto y un mal aspecto que le aseguraba que no se mataran de risa ahora que ya sabían de la condición de ambos. Pudo hacer un drama, para demostrar lo doloroso que es ser engañada, que él es un asco de esposo y Kagura la maldita amante de su esposo. Pudo conseguir la compasión de todos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le miraran como objeto de burla.

Para la tarde todos se habían retirado y el revoltijo había terminado pero el llanto de Rin permanecía.

– Ya pequeña deja de llorar. No es el fin del mundo aún puedes amar otra persona – decía Kaede que tenía la cara de Rin en sus rodillas.

– No – se acurrucaba con más fuerza a las rodillas de Kaede – no lloro por él sino por el hecho de que fui otra vez el bufón del pueblo.

Una carcajada se escuchó de la boca Kaede – No debería importarte lo que piensen los demás.

– soy la reina objeto de respeto y no de burla. Todos aquí son unos desalmados. – dijo calmando su llanto.

– ¿Tú lo sabias? – pregunto de pronto.

– ¿Saber qué? – Dijo Kaede tratando de evadir la pregunta.

– De la relación entre ambos – dijo levantado la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

–…– Kaede miro a otro lado por vergüenza.

– Incluso tú lo sabias y no me dijiste nada.

– Era necesario. – Kaede se sentía avergonzada, pero Rin tenía razón.

– ¿Por qué era necesario? ¿Qué era tan importante para arruinarme la vida?

– Porque la manera más fácil de llegar al reino de Naraku Miller es en línea recta y el reino de tu padre está en medio. Sesshomaru necesitaba de los favores de tu padre, pero tu padre no iba a dárselos si él no se casaba contigo.

– Así que yo soy la que va sobrando en la relación de ambos. Así que ellos dos se amaban incluso antes de que yo llegará

– Rin sé que lo entiendes y los perdonarás.

– No, no soy bondadosa – grito – no me veas como una santa. Yo no amaba a Sesshomaru cuando llegue aquí, es más me deparaba un futuro perfecto con Kohaku. Yo pude olvidarme de Kohaku y él no pudo olvidarse de Kagura – termino de decir muy molesta, se paró y comenzó a caminar.

Que podía decir Kaede para detenerla. Tenía toda la razón de estar molesta y antes de que siguiera cavilando en sus pensamientos escuchó las últimas palabras de Rin

– Kaede, confiaba en ti. Seguro comprenderás mis razones para ya no quererte tan cerca de mi – era cruel lo que le decía, había estado a su cuidado desde que llegó. Es más sentía que había estado a su cuidado desde pequeña.

Kaede sólo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que a Rin le dolía tanto decir esas palabras como a ella escucharlas.

Los días pasaron y el cambio de estación pronto se haría visible ante los ojos de los demás.

Sesshomaru había llegado al reino Brown, el señor Ridell estaba esperándolo de pie en su comedor para darle una corta bienvenida. Las cosas ya no eran tan alegres como la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Las guerra había destrozado en lugar, lo que era antes un hermoso paisaje colorido ahora solo parecía un montón de manchas grises.

– Ya no hay mucho que pueda ofrecerte, Naraku Miller me ha despojado de mis riquezas y no ha dejado de atacarnos. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que tenemos un enemigo en común. Nunca hubiera sospechado que nos atacaría sin razón alguna. Me alegra que hayas enviado a tu hermano y parte de tú ejército a protegernos – dijo abrazando a su yerno – Y como lo predijiste los Ueda se unieron a Naraku Miller. Debí de suponerlo desde que me entere de su dichoso compromiso con la única hija de los Hiburashi. Aun no entiendo por completo sus razones para atacarnos.

– Lo importante es secuestrar a Kagome Hiburashi, después puedes planear tu venganza contra Kohaku Ueda. Secuestrarla nos ayudara a mantener a raya a los Hiburashi.

– No sabes cómo desagrada ese muchacho. – dijo divagando en sus pensamientos, como si recordará tiempos muy lejanos – Puedes conocer el resto del castillo, hasta ahora no has pasado de este comedor. Yo supervisaré que todo esté en orden para marcharnos lo más pronto posible. – salió Ridell del comedor para explicar el plan de batalla a los recién llegados.

Sesshomaru estaba cansado al igual que sus hombres, no había mucho que explicar pues todos sus hombres estaban al tanto del plan. Debían partir esa misma noche al reino Ueda, no tenían tiempo que perder. Dormir un poco hubiera sido ideal si aquellos cuadros colgados en las paredes no llamaran su atención. Todos eran de Rin en diferentes edades, posturas, objetos que sostenía en la mano y diferentes paisajes en los que ella había posado, el señor Ridell de verdad la cuidaba como al oro.

– ¿No es maravillosa? – Dijo Ridell que había vuelto de su inspección – Su madre fue igual de hermosa – señaló un cuadro – ella era vanidosa y despiadada, se pasaba la mayor parte de su vida mirándose a un espejo. Yo la odiaba y odiaba mi maldito matrimonio arreglado con ella. Pero algo de bueno surgió que nos unió a ambos, el embarazo de Amelia fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos. Si tan sólo hubiera conocido también de su fragilidad, Rin ahora tendría una madre. Cuando perdió a su madre al nacer, prometí que la cuidaría y la mantendría a salvo de todo lo que pudiera dañarla.

Sesshomaru dirigió su vista a los cuadros en donde abundaba la sonrisa de Rin. También formaba parte de todo aquello que pudiera dañarla, que equivocado estaba el señor Ridell si pensaba que Rin era feliz con ese matrimonio.

– Rin no heredó la frialdad de su madre con los sirvientes, ella no buscaba razones para golpearlos. Pero si heredo su belleza y con ello su vanidad. Si tan sólo la hubieras visto crecer te sentirías agradecido de su existencia – rozó con sus dedos un cuadro en el cual ella tenía 4 años – le prometí muchas cosas a ella para dejarse pintar en este cuadro, era muy inquieta y hasta hora lo es. Pero supongo que en algún momento le empezó a gustar y con el tiempo ella me exigió a mí que la pintaran cada año, eh aquí su creación – le dijo señalándole todos los cuadros colgados en la pared – Esperó que este año también pueda tener un retrato de ella con su primer retoño.

– Me aseguraré de ello señor Ridell – dijo pensativo.

– Entonces puedo sentirme tranquilo contigo a su lado. Sabía que su compañía te haría bien y que tú la complacerías en todos sus caprichos.

Sesshomaru sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió en busca de sus hombres. Ridell fue detrás de él.

¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Embarazarla, tener un hijo y seguir con Kagura. No se podía tener todo en la vida y eso incluía a Kagura. El día que su boda él había propuesto a Kagura bailar porque quería disculparse y despedirse de ella, pero Kagura no había dejado de susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo odiaba mientras bailaban y que tenía su perdón, le aceptaría de todas formas. Ojala no hubiera cometió el error de volver al salón y bailar otra vez con ella. Debió tomar a Rin en brazos y tener una noche de placer igual que todas las bodas. Al regresar al baile había tomado la decisión de quedarse con Kagura y desobedecerse a sí mismo. Se dijo a sí mismo, cuando pidió la mano de Rin, que olvidaría a Kagura y realizaría una familia con esa mujer, Rin, después de la guerra.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo a todas las chicas que siguen la historia.

Muchas gracias por comentar **Lili,** **floresamaabc** **,** **LilisTaisho** **,** **Zizlila** y todas las chicas me dieron su opinión en **ELIXIR PLATEADO**.

 **Lili** , estoy de acuerdo contigo acerca de la venganza. Si me pasara a mi yo también me vengaría, pero como es ficción todo puede pasar.


	8. Un inicio para algunos, un final para ot

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Wow no tienen ni idea de cómo me tarde en escribir este capítulo, además de que tuve que regresar hacia atrás para ver el chasco que hice y así medí de cuenta que he estado mezclando tiempos, tiene un montón de horrores gramaticales, ortográficos y con una sintaxis que ni yo misma entiendo, sin embargo, lo peor fue saber que la correcciones que le hice al último capitulo no se actualizaron apipipipipipi (TTwTT) Tendrían que haber visto mi cara, la tenía toda en blanco y deshidratada xD creo que envejecí cinco años en un día xD

Bueno ahí les dejo el capítulo y que lo disfruten :D

* * *

 _ **Un inicio para algunos, un final para otros**_

La noche era tan densa. Por toda esa oscuridad daba la impresión de que no se podía ver más allá de lo que tenías en frente, como si todo estuviera perdido. Cada uno de ellos permanecía pensativo desde sus respectivos lugares, quizás ellos miraban hacia la infinita oscuridad esperando encontrar luz, algunos se sentían perdidos y otros confundidos.

– Vamos a partir – le toco el hombro Inuyasha.

– Adelántense – le dijo sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

– ¿Tú que harás?

– Necesito hablar con Ridell – por fin se dio la vuelta y dirigió su paso hacia Ridell.

Entonces Inuyasha hizo la señal parar que partieran. Muchos hombres organizados en filas y montados en caballos partieron hacia el Reino Ueda. Unos pocos caballeros iban disfrazados como la guardia exclusivamente selecta de los Hiburashi, así pasarían sin ser retenidos en la puertas del castillo Ueda. El resto de la armada aguardaría en las fronteras del Reino Ueda a toda señal de batalla, permanecerían ocultos bajo ese bosque que mostraba el mapa.

…

El brillo de las espadas chocando ilumino el lugar. Uno trataba de matar al otro, el otro solo se defendía sin hacer ataques hábiles, solo trataba de mantener su cabeza a su cuerpo.

– Voy a matarte Sesshomaru – dijo cansado de tanto atacarlo y no lograr matarlo.

– No puedo morir ahora.

– No, no puedes – soltó la espada, se inclinó hasta tocar sus rodillas con sus manos – Pero has de cumplir tu promesa cuando termine esta guerra – dijo cansado Ridell.

–…– Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

– Trate se salvar el honor de mi hija casándote con ella. Quería evitar la vergüenza que ella sentiría al saber lo que le deparaba a su amado y como tonto creí en todas las palabras que me dijo el insolente al cortejar a mi hija por años. Doblemente tonto me siento ahora que la humillación ha caído en mi joya más preciada. No hay perdón para tus actos y por ello debes morir para restablecer el respeto y honor que merece mi hija – se arrodillo en el piso cansado. Se sentía desdichado por no proteger mejor a su hija, por obligarla a algo que desde un principio no quería. Ahora su bella flor estaba manchada y no habría ningún otro hombre que quisiera casarse con ella, que bajo había caído el honor de la mujer más bella del siglo.

Sesshomaru levanto a Ridell del suelo en donde permanecía arrodillo, pensativo del futuro que le esperaba a su hija.

– Nunca me lo perdonara – se apoyó en Sesshomaru.

– A quien no debe perdonar a es mí – le sujeto con fuerza para que no cayera.

– Quiero que esa mujer este lejos de mi hija.

– Ella no se acercara.

– Espero que esta vez tenga más validez sus palabras – monto su caballo en una muestra de fuerza – o enviare a alguien para que la mate y te traigan de recuerdo su cabeza – dijo rencoroso.

–…– Sesshomaru le miro perspicaz para luego montar su caballo.

Ambos partieron en completo silencio hacia el Reino Ueda. Lograron alcanzar al resto del ejército y mezclarse con ellos.

…

Los días había pasado con rapidez para ella que estaba ansiosa de su futura unión. El que se casara no significaba que lo amara, solo que como a muchas le emocionaba ser el centro de atención ese día y como no podía casarse dos o tres veces ella disfrutaría al máximo de ese día. Era su día y lo expresaba con cada parte de su ser. La felicidad de ese momento era todo lo que le importaba y no estaba dispuesta a mirar más allá de eso.

– ¡Ah! Estoy muy emocionada, no puedo esperar por bajar y pararme al altar – decía mientras saltaba de emoción.

– Señorita manténgase quieta por favor. Tenemos que terminar de vestirla.

– ¡Ouh! Por supuesto – dejó de saltar – No he visto a Sango en toda mi estancia – dijo mientras sentía como le podían adornos en su cabello – ¿Dónde está?

Las doncellas se miraron entre ellas, como si escondieran algo, y una dijo – Está esperándola junto con los demás invitados.

– ¡Oh! Qué maravilla. Seguro el joven Kohaku también ya está esperando. Démonos prisa que ya quiero estar parada frente al padre.

No tan lejos del castillo Ueda, en un bosque frondoso y oscuro, la caballería esperaba señales de batalla. Ya habían partido aquellos que se internaría en el castillo y con mucha o poca suerte no serían descubiertos, cumplirían su misión y regresarían con el motín en brazos.

Las aguas del río se sacudían violentas, Miroku podía escucharlas y de algún modo romper su concentración. A tal grado llego su curiosidad por conocer lo que provocaba tan violeto sonido que se alejó de las tropas.

Una joven no dejaba de correr y mirar atrás cada vez que podía mientras cruzaba el río, estaba completamente empapa porque se había resbalado con la piedras verdes llenas de musgo, huía de sus perseguidores y para su fortuna choco con un caballo.

– ¡hola joven señorita! ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? – Fue lo primero que dijo Miroku al estar tanto tiempo lejos de una mujer, además, también la había visto correr en dirección suya.

– Ayúdame por favor – dijo la joven sin aliento.

– Claro, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude preciosa?

– ¿Por qué vistes con esa armadura? – dijo confundida al reconocer el símbolo Taisho grabado en su pecho, los mismos que trataban de atraparla.

– Haces muchas preguntas señorita – dijo con cautela Miroku.

– Pero solo le he preguntado una – hablo con cautela – Creó que debo irme – dijo al ver el ejército atrás de ese hombre. Trato de dar la vuelta pero ese hombre había desmontado de su caballo y es más le había agarrado su mano. ¿Cuándo había pasado? No podía responderse a sí misma.

– No tan rápido señorita. Quiero saber su nombre.

– Mi nombre es Sara – le dijo muy segura y sin dudar.

– Bien señorita Sara – le dijo serio, como si tramara algo – ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Ella se sintió desconcertada al escuchar eso – _¿Es una broma? Que no va a atraparme_ – pensó, pero nuevamente se sintió desconcertada al sentir la mano desgraciada de él sobre su trasero. Frunció su ceño – ¡Plash! – se escuchó muy fuerte por la bofetada que le había dado – No gracias atrevido – Le dijo y se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido. Se sentía más tranquila porque sabía que sus raptores estaban ahí y ni siquiera le habían reconocido.

– ¿La dejaras ir? Podría ser Kagome Hiburashi – dijo otro hombre que había visto la escena porque había seguido a Miroku.

– eElla no es Hiburashi. Ella tiene el cabello negro y corto, en cambio esa señorita tiene el cabello castaño y largo. No debemos involucrar a personas inocentes en esta guerra.

– Pues parecía que huía de algo – Le miro de reojo.

– Sí, creo que huía de nosotros. Cuando vio nuestra insignia, se inquietó.

– Podría delatarnos.

– No lo hará, está perdida.

– ¿Estás enamorado? – dijo molesto el hombre al ver tantos argumentos en defensa de esa dama.

– Al parecer… si – sonrió con ganas al ver como esa señorita se alejaba.

El salón está lleno de invitados desesperados por la espera. Kohaku se apretaba las manos con fuerza, estaban sudadas. A veces metía una de sus manos al bolsillo de su túnica y apretaba un collar con mucha fuerza, tanta era la fuerza que la forma de la cadena se tallaba en su mano roja.

Todos los invitados esperaban a la novia, pero ella no aparecía. Nadie daba órdenes de buscarla. El abuelo Hiburashi se había dormido en su silla y no se percataba de la ausencia de su nieta. Los guardias de los Hiburashi ni se movían sino recibían órdenes del gran Hiburashi abuelo.

– No crees que ya se retrasó mucho – dijo el padre de Kohaku.

– ¿Que? ¿Qué dices padre? – dijo atolondrado.

– Que vayas a buscarla idiota – dijo apretando su hombro – Ya tenemos suficiente con la desaparición de tu hermana. No quiero otro escándalo – le susurro en la oreja.

– Si padre – salió de la sala con nervios por la mirada que todos le ofrecían.

Kohaku corrió a la habitación de Kagome, esta estaba vacía y había muchas de sus doncellas desmayadas y atadas. Esto alarmo a Kohaku de sobre manera, quiso alertar a todos que Kagome había sido secuestrada pero los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Kohaku miro por la ventana y las casas comenzaban a arder. _¿Cómo había pasado eso?_ Se preguntaba

– Papá estamos bajo ataque – dijo al entrar en la sala y correr como loco hasta el lugar.

– Eres un idiota – dijo su padre que ya había evacuado a la mayoría de los invitados.

– Papá yo…

– Busca a la señorita Kagome. Los Hiburashi no nos ayudaran a combatirlos, están molestos por tu osada aventura con la señora Rin. De ti depende arreglar todo este lio en el que nos has metido – Le miro furioso ahora que ya no había nadie en el salón.

– Papá yo…

– ¿Que? ¿Esperabas anular un compromiso que se hizo desde que naciste? Te dije que el viejo Ridell cobraría venganza por jugar con su preciada hija. Por eso comprometió a su hija con Sesshomaru Taisho, ese loco, y por si fuera poco no solo secuestraron a tu hermana Sango también a Kagome. Como piensas explicar esto a los Hiburashi.

– Papá yo…

– Los Hiburashi son personas serias y nada amigables, si los comparamos con el Señor Brown.

– Papá yo eh amado a Rin desde que la vi por primera vez en esa fiesta. Y te guste o no planeo realizar una vida con ella.

Su padre lo miro más furioso que nunca. Su estúpido hijo no podía pensar que el honor de su padre estaba en juego y no hizo esperar su puño contra la mejilla de Kohaku – ¿Que se supone que harás? No puedes cuidar a tu futura esposa y menos a tu hermana. Y ahora quieres robarte a la esposa de otro hombre. Por si fuera poco, ni si quiera piensas en que ella ya debe estar esperando a su primer hijo. ¿Cuidaras a su bastardo?

–…– Kohaku no dijo nada. Su padre tenía razón, su hermana había desaparecido y no la encontraban. Rin podría estar embarazada e incluso frotándose el vientre por la ansias de tener a su primer bebe.

– Deja de mirar el piso como un idiota, tenemos que pelear y defender nuestra tierra – Desvaino su espada y salió del salón.

La caballería escondida en el bosque miraba con inquietud como se incendiaba el Reino Ueda. Muchos estaban sorprendidos de semejante señal porque no daban crédito de como cinco personas habían logrado tanto escándalo en tan poco tiempo. Era más confuso aun pensar la razón por la que lo hicieron, si el objetivo era entrar en sigilo y salir con el si se podía.

– Miroku mira – señalo con un dedo las llamas que se notaban a la distancia – ¿Crees que esa sea la señal?

– Lo dudo, algo salió mal. El único enemigo de Sesshomaru es Naraku, no derramaría sangre inocente y además como lo haría si solo fueron Inuyasha, el señor Ridell, Sesshomaru y otros dos hombres. Ellos están atrapados.

– ¿Qué hacemos?

– Ayudarlos a salir – dijo cabalgando en esa dirección.

La caballería llego a las casas más alejadas del castillo Ueda, la sangre de las personas estaba derramada por todas partes, los cuerpos sin vida abundaban en las calles, y se adentraron más en busca de respuestas. El fuego se hacía cada vez más salvaje, imposible de controlarlo. Los gritos de personas quemándose ensordecían y perturbaban a todo aquel que quería escapar. La gente corría con desespero y al verlos gritaban de dolor. Que inesperado fue para ese ejército saber que el responsable de tanta masacre eran ellos mismo. Jinetes con capas rojas, banderas rojas, espada en manos y otros con antorchas aniquilaban por completo el lugar.

– Es una trampa – grito Miroku – Retrocedan y que un pequeño grupo se quede para buscar a los que se internaron.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir por los gritos y luz que proporcionaba un reino ya extinto, no importaba a quien trataran de salvar porque corrían en sentido contrario al verlos. Sus planes habían sido una desgracia total y al amanecer el reino quedo totalmente destruido, quemado y con escasos sobrevivientes.

El papá de Kohaku había muerto en combate y no había nadie que velara su cuerpo. Kohaku había desaparecido a media batalla al igual que los hombres disfrazados con la insignia del reino Taisho.

– Me alegra que a pesar de todo consiguiéramos nuestro objetivo – dijo Miroku mirando a Kagome atada a un árbol, con un pañuelo en la boca e inconsciente.

– Si, casi nos cuesta la vida. Quien hubiera pensado que Naraku tenía el mismo plan que nosotros. Pero lo que yo no entiendo es por qué destruir todo el Reino Ueda – dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome.

– Porque a si podrá tener de su lado al Reino Hiburashi. Piensa como se sentirán los Hiburashi al saber que su heredera ha desaparecido y el reino de su prometido ya no existe. Debemos mostrarles que aún sigue viva y queremos negociar por su vida. – Dijo Sesshomaru que salía de una parte del bosque con un caballo y encima del caballo iba montado Ridell, quien estaba desmayado.

– Al fin apareces, empezabas a preocuparme. – dijo Inuyasha – Ya te estaba dando por muerto – le dijo acercándose al caballo. En lo que otros hombres atendían a Ridell.

– ¿Los sobrevivientes? – Pregunto Sesshomaru entrando a una de las tiendas que había armado.

– Están halla – le señalo con su dedo – Necesitamos curanderos para algunos y llevar los que están a sanos a un lugar seguro. – dijo Inuyasha desinteresado porque conocía el protocolo como la palma de su mano.

– Inuyasha, necesito que regreses al reino y entregues una carta. – había tenido escrita esa carta desde que partió del reino Brown.

– ¿Por qué? – le dijo molesto porque se había enterado de lo sucedido, su amante, por boca de Ridell y no de Sesshomaru.

– Sucesos inoportunos – fue lo único que dijo al empezar a derretir la barra de lacre y poner un poco sobre la carta.

– Qué maravilla. Últimamente has cometido error tras error – se cruzó lo brazos y se apoyó en un árbol – Si es una carta para tu amante. No me moveré de aquí.

– Se acabó – sello la carta con su anillo que tenía el símbolo Taisho – Quiero que busques a alguien y lo dejes en el castillo.

– Algo más – le dijo pensativo porque trataba de encontrar un significado a sus palabras.

– Preséntaselo a Rin y regresa – le dio la carta.

– ¿A tu respetable esposa? – hablo con sarcasmo.

– ¿Que te dijo el señor Ridell?

– Lo que sabíamos que sucedería con el tiempo. Debí casarme yo y no tú.

– ¿Algo más?

– Si, me agrada Rin y pienso protegerla, incluso si tengo que ir en contra de mi hermano.

– Recuerdo que no sentías afinidad por ella ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? el padre o la hija – le dijo porque conocía la estrecha amistad que había formado con Ridell.

Inuyasha calló y le miró con cara disgustada. Él apreciaba a Ridell, pero no conocía a Rin. Ridell le había contado muchas anécdotas acerca de ella, pero ni siquiera tuvo una conversación decente con ella cuando se conocieron _¿Si él fuera su esposo podría amarla?_ Se cuestionó.

– Lleva la carta y regresa – salió Sesshomaru de la tienda.

– ¿Miedo de afrontar los problemas que dejaste hermano? – dijo Inuyasha que quería quedarse con la última palabra.

– Sólo has lo que te dije – termino por salir de la tienda.

…

Los días también pasaron para el Reino Taisho y dentro de poco no quedaría ni rastro de la nieve que había congelado no solo ese pueblo sino también el corazón de Rin. Al igual que los árboles se recuperan de ese crudo invierno, Rin deseaba renacer junto con ellos. Los sueños la invadían cada noche, parecía que la agonía aumentaba cada día que permanecía ahí. Las pesadillas no la dejaban vivir y tampoco ayudaban las visitas diarias de la señora Emily y su filosa lengua.

El lazo de amistad y confianza con Kaede había terminado para siempre, era su única amiga. La única en quien confiaba sus más íntimos secretos, era como tener una madre. Pero prefería pasar el tiempo solo y estar con alguien que no le mentía, que era ella misma, que estar con la hipocresía al lado. Se estaba volviendo muy desconfiada, se sentía deprimida y aferraría a todo quien le brindara compañía.

Con una copa de vino vacía, sus manos apoyadas en su frente y sentada en su pequeña mesa ella no dejaba de recordar con lucidez su último sueño.

 _Cuantas risas se escuchan en este salón, si tan solo pudiera verles la cara, no dudaría en gritarles. ¿Por qué no puedo nominar mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué tengo que estar parada aquí?_

– _Con este anillo me caso con vos y prometo protegerte_ – No dijo más pero ahí estaban las palabras. El esperaba a que ella entregara su mano y poder seguir con el ritual, pero no se movía. Sesshomaru sujeto su mano con rudeza y volvió a repetir las palabras – _Con este anillo me caso con vos y prometo protegerte_ – y sin permiso de ella puso el anillo en su dedo.

Ella le miró el anillo y luego a él. Escuchó las risas de los invitados, cerró los ojos con fuerza y en un golpe de voz, casi gritando dijo – _con este anillo me caso con vos, me entregó a tu cuidado y te honro con mi cuerpo. Te entregó mi vida_ – dijo las últimas palabras en un hilo de voz. Puso el anillo temblorosa y aguantando sus lágrimas.

Les dieron las copas de vino y ambos las bebieron. Ella se concentró en beber el vino de su copa, se sentía vigilada por su esposo, como si observará cada uno de sus movimientos. Alzó su mirada y no se equivocaba la estaba viendo a ella y sólo a ella. Esa mirada intensa que le ofrecía le hacía sentir desnuda, esos ojos color oro no expresaban emoción alguna, sin embargo, se sentía resguardada en su mirada. Ya no escucha las risas, estaba atrapa en su mirada y en algún momento dejo de beber el vino y se quedó con los labios un poco abiertos, con gotas de vino en los labios. Sintió como los dedos de él limpiaban el vino, pero no desaparecía su deseo de ser besada.

– Señora Rin – entro una doncella a la habitación – la señora Emily está esperándola.

– Que no se había ido ayer.

– Dijo que se quedara otro par de días.

– Entiendo – se levantó del asiento con pesadez y arreglo uno que otro cabello salvaje de su moño.

Se dirigió a su rutina de cada mañana desde que se había ido Sesshomaru. Entro al comedor y visualizo en la mesa dos tazas de porcelana con té.

– ¿Ha estado esperando mucho? – dijo por cortesía.

– Has estado durmiendo mucho – le reprocho su tardanza – No es una pena que el señor Sesshomaru no esté aquí.

– Sí, señora Emily – dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor porque cada mañana se lo repetía.

– Es una pena que no estés embarazada. Debió dejarte con un pequeño retoño – dijo feliz de poder dañarla – en que habrá estado pensando – insinuó a Kagura con sutileza.

Rin apretó con fuerza sus manos por debajo de la mesa. No había bebido ni un poco de té desde que se habían sentado en la mesa y podría jurarse a sí misma que ahora deseaba beber cerveza en vez de té – Yo creo que no son buenos tiempos para tener hijos. – dijo Rin con todo su valor.

– No seas modesta hija. Te aseguró que Kagura no lo es.

– La experiencia es quien habla verdad Emily – dijo con voz desafiante y haciendo sonar la puerta

La puerta se abrió de golpe, como si una patada hubiera forzado a que se abriera. El ruido de la puerta al chocar se escuchó muy fuerte y las dos miraron hacia atrás. Emily le miró molesta y Rin sorprendida.

– ¿Que no tienes modales? Se golpea la puerta antes de pasar – dijo Sra. Emily molesta.

– Hago lo que me da la gana, en mi castillo – dijo Inuyasha molestó de ver como Rin no hacía nada por defenderse.

– ¡Ah! Esa no es la forma de hablarme. Tú no eres el rey de este castillo sino Sesshomaru.

– Señor Sesshomaru – le corrigió Rin – Disculpe señora Emily, pero creó que debe retirarse.

– ¿Que? – le dijo para ver si se atrevía a decir otra vez las misma palabras.

– Que no me gusta repetir las cosas – respondió lo más segura que podía.

– Ya la escuchaste, largo – dijo Inuyasha y le señaló la puerta.

La señora Emily se paró con brusquedad, sentía deseos de golpear a Rin, y resignada salió del comedor. No se despidió de ellos, se sentía tan ofendida que azoto la puerta al salir.

Inuyasha al ver la puerta cerrada no se limitó en decir…

– Pero que se supone que estás haciendo – le gritó – ¿Eres la reina y permitirás que te trate así? Y la mujer que me grito el primer día ¿Dónde quedó? – le miro con molestia.

Rin se quedó muda al escuchar tales palabras, no esperaba esas palabras. Esperaba a que él le felicite por haber contribuido en su plan, pero solo le miraba con enojo.

– ¡keh! Como sea. Tengo que salir – le dijo molesto y salió del comedor. No le gustaba su silencio y habría sido más feliz si ella le gritara por lo menos.

Rin se quedó pensativa y mirando la puerta. Le habían gritado por primera vez en su vida. Todavía pasaba por su mente las palabras de su cuñado y no se sentía ofendida. Había sido toda una salvación que llegara justo cuando se sentía tan vulnerable.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo después un no muy largo tiempo.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final del capítulo, como que cada vez los voy haciendo más extensos. El objetivo es terminar la historia y que no tenga muchos capítulos, pero como que me voy despidiendo de esa idea. xD

Muchas gracias por comentar **Floresamaabc,** **Rucky** **, Lili,** **Vivly** **,** **Maril Delgadillo** y a todas las chicas de **ELIXIR PLATEADO**.

 **Lili** , no se si todavía estas por ahí leyendo mi historia, pero si continuas leyendo, muchas gracias. Yo sé qué hace renegar el comportamiento de ambos y no se… si este capítulo provoque sigue las misma emociones de ira ya que ella sigue perdida y peor que antes.


	9. Quebrados al caminar

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

No me gusta dar advertencias en los capítulos porque siento que le quita toda magia al capítulo. Las advertencias que llegaría hacer probablemente serían fallas ortográficas, mala sintaxis, semántica y léxico fuera de época.

Con todo lo dicho, que disfruten el capítulo :D

* * *

 _ **Quebrados al caminar**_

Se retiró enfadado del comedor y sin ganas de querer escuchar otro escándalo en el día. Todo lo que le había comentado Kaede, acerca de los comentarios envenenados de Emily antes de entrar al comedor era ciertos. Se dirigía a la puerta principal para cumplir con su cometido pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar unas risas.

– Es tan inadecuado que beba vino desde tan temprano. – dijo una doncella a las otras – Yo no tengo educación, pero incluso yo sé de modales.

– Incluso la señorita Kagura puede comportarse mejor que ella – dijo otra – Yo escuche que recibió su matutinale donum sin entregar su virginidad – Inuyasha podía reconocer a la perfección esa voz.

– Es cierto yo limpie su habitación al día siguiente y no encontré ni una sola mancha de sangre – mintió la doncella porque en realidad había limpiado Kaede la habitación.

– No puede sangra para el rey, pero exige vino en las mañanas – hablo otra con resentimiento.

– Es una pena que no pueda llevar al rey a la cama, si yo fuera la reina ya estaría esperando un hijo – dijo otra con saña.

Inuyasha apretó su espada con fuerza, tenía ganas de matar a su hermano y su esposa. Escuchar esos comentarios nada honorables le hacía perder la cabeza, era una vergüenza para el reino. Él se consideraba una persona honorable y bastante tradicionalista, le gustaba que las normas se cumplieran al pie de la letra y respetaba cada tradición. No estaba de acuerdo con las políticas de Sesshomaru y mucho menos con los pensamientos libertinos de Rin. Si era cierto lo que le había contado Ridell, Rin necesitaba una buena sacudida para saber cuál era su lugar como reina. Salió del castillo mucho más molesto y cabalgo como loco en dirección a la persona que buscaba.

 _Como dolía caminar con los pies descalzos en aquella nieve escasa. Mostrar mi piel desnuda no era algo propio de una dama, pero yo no era una dama. Nunca me criaron para ello y me sentía tan tonta ante sus ojos. Quise ser parte de ese mundo, quise mostrar seguridad, fortaleza y de algún modo crear un pequeño espacio para mí en el frio hombre que amo con locura. Debí aceptar mi realidad cuando tenía conocimiento de su compromiso. Me advirtieron que esto sucedería, que una mujer como yo no puede ascender a ser la primera, sin embargo, quería ser la primera o eso pensaba. Me advirtieron que cuando me entregara a él, me había condenado a ser la segunda. Me aconsejaron que me respetara a mí misma, que lo dejara ir. No escuche a nadie más que a mis sentimientos. Estaba segura de que soportaría todo por ese hombre, no me importaría ser la segunda, tercera, cuarta, solo quería un espacio en él. Cuando la conocí en su boda estaba segura de mi victoria y el poder que tendría sobre Sesshomaru, solo debía darle un hijo antes que ella. No importo cuanta seguridad sentía porque no pude ocultar mis inquietudes cuando hable por primera vez con ella. Agobie al dueño de mi corazón con peticiones, pedí que pasara más tiempo conmigo, insistí en que compartiéramos cama, que pasara la noche conmigo, que la abandonara, pero no cumplió mis deseos. Intente hacerle entra en razón demostrándole lo inútil que era su esposa, me burle e insulte su nombre cada vez que podía._

 _Supongo que mi límite fue cuando sujete su mano en piedad de mis sentimientos porque yo fui quien se encargó de esparcir el rumor de su pelea y la razón de ella. Me creí tan astuta por poder engañar a ese hombre y sentirme poderosa, pero él me tenía bien vigilada, no solo a mí sino también a su esposa. Entonces me di de cuenta que lo había perdido por mis inseguridades y sentí dagas en mi corazón al ver que le ofrecía la misma mirada que a mí cuando era más joven. Esos ojos expresaban interés por ella, deseos de querer protegerla y un escaso sentimiento de amor. Debí adivinar mi futuro, era obvio, me lo advirtieron y no escuche. Y ahora con los pies descalzos ante la nieve y el ardor que me causaba cada paso en esta colina sin sendero, no importaban. Aunque me enfocara en sentir un dolor más fuerte, no podía dejar de repasar en mi cabeza como habían terminado las cosas. –_ Kagura cerró los ojos mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos.

Halla en la lejana distancia había visto galopar a alguien con el cabello largo y plateado, ¿podría ser Sesshomaru? Se cuestionó. ¿Regreso por ella? ¿Estarían unidos otra vez? ¿La busco incluso en el castillo y al no encontrarla se iba de regreso a la guerra? Esas esperanzas eran lo único que importaban ahora y con todas sus fuerzas corrió en dirección al caballo que bajaba a todo galope. No importo cuanto corrió o si sus pies empezaban a sangrar por las pequeñas piedras puntiagudas, no alcanzo al caballo. Logro visualizar a Inuyasha y ahí fue cuando perdió toda esperanza de que él regresara por ella. Se arrodillo en el suelo y sujetando con fuerza las pocas hierbas que crecían, comenzó a llorar, sus gemidos de lamento se escuchaban con claridad para toda persona que cruzara a su lado.

– Vamos, mi reina, mi hija – se acercó una mujer que la había visto correr – no tienes por qué llorar – saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar sus pies con sangre.

– ¿Ahora soy tu hija? Que era para ti hace años – quito sus manos con brusquedad y cayo el pañuelo al suelo.

– Tienes que entenderme mi amor. Tu padre era el que me quería lejos de ti – trato de tocarla otra vez.

– Mentira – grito Kagura – eras tú quien no me quería cerca de papá – le miro con odio – No se que pretendes, pero no voy a ser una pieza de tu juego Emily – se levantó como pudo del piso.

– Dime mamá, niña desvergonzada. Te ofrezco ayuda y me desagradeces – recogió el pañuelo del piso

– Tú lo dijiste madre, solo soy una bastarda más – le escupió las palabras con odio para luego irse.

– Pero sin duda la bastarda más importante que he tenido – sonrió con satisfacción.

Inuyasha había llegado a los terrenos del Márquez Soto. Una casa bastante descuidada y que dejaba a su ganado rienda libre para que destrozaran las pocas hierbas que habían logrado sobrevivir y otras crecer en el crudo invierno. Podía visualizar al Márquez sentado en una silla algo vieja y con una manta sobre sus pies.

– Me alegra que no esté dentro de su casa joven Soto – desmonto del caballo Inuyasha.

– Que lo trae a mis humildes tierras joven Taisho – dejo de leer los escritos que tenía en mano para poner atención.

– Sesshomaru te necesita en el castillo y te envía esta carta – le entrego la carta en sus manos.

– Pensé que estaba en la guerra.

– Y así es – dijo más incómodo.

– ¿puedo abrir la carta?

– La carta es suya – Inuyasha no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con la presencia de ese hombre. En su infancia habían tenido muchas discrepancias, por su manera de romper tradiciones.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que le dirigiera la palabra a Inuyasha, había vuelto a leer la carta porque le sorprendía el contenido de la carta.

– Estas seguro que esta carta la escribió el señor Sesshomaru – dijo perplejo.

– Él me entrego la carta con sus propias manos – dijo preocupado – ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

– Muchos, pero si es lo que desea con gusto cumpliré su petición – fue en busca de un caballo en el cual pueda montar.

– ¿Que petición? – le pregunto pero Soto no logro escucharlo.

Ellos dos hablaron en el camino acerca del contenido de la carta. Inuyasha no podía dejar de estar sorprendido de la locura que estaba cometiendo su hermano, por otro lado, pensaba que quizás era lo que necesitaba Rin para sentirse segura del lugar que le correspondía. Pero si se ponía a pensar en todos los problemas que podría causar dicha petición, estaba seguro que causaría un dolor tremendo a Rin y quizás no podría cargar con todos los comentarios que se abalanzarían contra ella. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía su hermano? Si quería obtener su perdón, definitivamente no era la forma. Tenía que encontrar una manera para decirle semejante noticia y que esté dispuesta a colaborar.

Rin se sentía rara con ese vestido bastante elaborado color café oscuro, era bastante elegante para ser una noche tranquila. No entendía que había pasado esa mañana cuando regreso a su habitación pues había encontrado el vestido tendido en su cama, como si le insinuaran que lo usara esa noche. Le parecía muy hermoso y no se negó a usarlo, ese tipo de telas finas siempre había llamado su atención con facilidad.

– Parece que el joven Inuyasha no regresara esta noche – dijo tranquila – tomen asiento alrededor de la mesa – le dijo a sus doncellas.

La felicidad que irradiaba esa mesa podía engañar a cualquiera que no conociera la situación de la reina. Generosa hasta con el mas bufón, hermosa como ninguna e inocente como un recién nacido. Rin podía comer con sus sirvientes porque nunca había recibido un "No" de su padre y tampoco de su esposo. Parecía de su bondad crecía día a día y no importaba si alguien le hacía daño, era capaz de perdonar. ¿Tonta o inocente? Eso no le importaba a Kaede. Apreciaba a esa dulce joven, pero tendría que aprender a cuidarse por sí sola.

– ¿Te vas? – pregunto Kagura apoyada en la puerta del castillo.

– Necesitan mis servicios en otro lado – dijo mirando el bulto que cargaba en su espalda.

– ¿La reina lo sabe? – le extendió la mano, indicando de que ella cargaría el bulto.

– Estará tan ocupada que ni cuenta se dará – le dio en bulto y ambas empezaron a caminar rumbo abajo – ¿Estas bien? No me gustaría verte llorar.

– Ya no tiene importancia – subió un poco más arriba el bulto de su espalda – La vida sigue, es complicado ahora pero será muy fácil pronto – sonrió, tratando de convencerse mas a si misma que a Kaede.

– Sé que no es así – la detuvo a medio camino y le pidió el bulto – pero no puedes morir de amor.

– Mamá Kaede – Se inclinó hasta su altura y la abrazo con fuerza – A donde sea que vayas, espero que estés bien y si regresas… Veras la hermosa familia que habré formado. No te preocupes por mi o por Rin, yo la cuidare en tu ausencia. Cuidare a mi hermana – le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Sabía lo difícil que sería cumplir sus propias palabras pero lo haría en un futuro lejano o cercano.

– Mi hija – le dijo con cariño. Aunque sentía un mal estar en el estómago y un mudo en la garganta – creeré en tus palabras. Cuídate como yo te cuidaría en mi ausencia – dejo de abrazar a Kagura para irse a paso lento.

Inuyasha había llegado al castillo, dejo al joven Soto en la puerta del comedor, pidiendo que le esperara un poco porque tenía que traer algunos escritos necesarios para la conversación. Luego Inuyasha invito a Soto a pasar al comedor, de la abertura en puerta se observaba luz y daba entender que Rin todavía estaba sentada en el comedor. Las luces de los faroles colgados daban vida al lugar, pero al abrir la puerta del comedor tan bruscamente algunos de ellos se apagaron por el viento entrante. Inuyasha cambió de comportamiento tan bruscamente que Soto entro en silencio al salón y se acomodó en una esquina sin decir palabra alguna.

– ¿Que hacen sentadas? – les pregunto a las doncellas que rodeaban a mesa y comían con Rin.

– Yo las invite – dijo Rin algo preocupada.

– No te estaba preguntando a ti – le miro con molestia – ¿QUE HACEN SENTADAS? – grito y todas la doncellas se pararon del susto.

– Inuyasha, yo… – dijo Rin al verlo tan alterado y queriendo apaciguar su ira.

– Tú cállate – le miro con ira – Ustedes irán a comer donde les corresponde y dejaran de acompañarla a su reina, caso contrario juro que sus cabezas rodaran por la puerta de este castillo – miro a una de las doncellas en especial. La que había mencionado el dote del matutinale donum.

Ella había sido la primera en dirigirse a la puerta temblando y las demás salieron del comedor a toda prisa, dejando sus platos sobre la mesa.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta delicadamente al salir la última doncella – Quiero una buena explicación Rin – le dijo tranquilo. Tratando de conservar la cordura.

– Ellas son mi compañía – dijo en voz baja.

– Interesante, es el segundo error que te veo cometer en el día. – suspiro pesadamente y se acercó a ella – Eres la reina de este lugar, te pido que te comportes como una.

– Joven Inuyasha, yo… – dijo en voz más baja y casi por llorar – Como puedo comportarme como una reina si tu hermano no me da el lugar que me corresponde – comenzó a lagrimear y limpiar las escasa gotas con su mano.

– Eso no importa – le dijo arrinconando el plato de Rin y dejando varios escritos en la mesa – Mi hermano me dijo que sabes leer. Estudia esto – le arrincono los pergaminos a su frente.

– Creo que no estas escuchando – aparto los pergaminos a un costado y sin revisar ninguno.

– Te escuche – Le grito perdiendo la paciencia – Ahora escucha. Este reino necesita una cabeza y tú eres quien asumirá tal papel. Controlaras cada cosa que en entre y salga, organizaras las reuniones necesarias para mantener en pie este reino y dejaras de cenar con doncellas.

– ¿Pero qué dices? – pregunto porque le parecía una broma de mal gusto. Y como no se retractaba de sus palabras complemento – Yo no puedo hacer tal trabajo – dijo con voz sumisa y bajo la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? – cada vez perdía mas la paciencia.

– ¿Que no me escuchaste? Nadie me respeta aquí – le desafío con la mirada.

– ¿Y? – dijo más molesto.

– Y no tengo lugar en este reino – Se le quebró la voz por tanta insensibilidad que demostraba su cuñado – no tengo lugar ni como esposa – se cubrió la boca con las manos.

– Soy un picor – hablo feliz y le empujo suavemente el hombro con su dedo. Ella le miro extrañada porque no venía al caso sus palabras – Una cortadura en tu dedo – la empujo un poco más fuerte. Nada que no se pudiera soportar.

– Soy Sesshomaru – Implico más fuerza en su dedo y logro lastimarla. Ella le miro sorprendida, pues le había lastimado con tal empujón y se cubrió su hombro con su mano.

– Soy Kagura – le empujo más fuerte y apartando la mano de ella bruscamente.

– Me lastimas Inuyasha – se quejó y volvió a cubrir su hombro con su mano.

– Soy un Barón – retiro su mano y la volvió a empujar – Vizconde – empujo seguidamente.

– Detente, por favor – le dijo rogo.

– Conde – no la escucho y la empujo con más fuerza en el hombro.

– Inuyasha – imploro ella que le habían sujetado la mano con la que se protegía el hombro.

– Márquez – la golpeo con más fuerza con ese dedo y apretó su mano con fuerza.

– ¡Basta! – grito con suavidad y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que querían salir.

– Soy un duque – le grito.

– ¡Basta! – grito con fuerza al darse cuenta de que cada empujo era más fuerte que el otro. Inuyasha no la escucho.

– Soy el pueblo – la empujo con toda la palma en el hombro rojo de Rin.

– ¡Por favor detente! – grito y trato de liberar su mano atrapada.

– Grita Rin, enójate – le grito Inuyasha al verla tan sumisa y la siguió empujando con fuerza.

– ¡basta, basta, BASTA! – grito Rin por el dolor, se liberó de su agarre y le dio una bofetada.

– Rin – dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla y le sonrió.

– Lo siento mucho – dijo ella al ver el labio de Inuyasha con pequeñas gotas de sangre.

– No te disculpes – le acaricio la cabeza – tienes una mano fuerte – se lamio la sangre se su labio – Quiero que enfrentes con la misma fuerza tus problemas. Quiero que demuestres el mismo valor para golpear a otros. – le dijo para retirarse.

Ella estaba impactada por la manera que le había lastimado en el hombro y luego acariciado, estaba confundida. No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a temblar, le ardía la mano con la que falto el respeto a su cuñado y era la misma mano con la que se acariciaba el hombro para reducir el dolor.

– Deberías comenzar con la lectura esta misma noche – le dijo Soto acercándose a ella y volviendo a poner los pergaminos en su frente.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo ella sorprendida porque ni cuenta se había dado de que él estaba en el comedor.

– Soy tu mano derecha, la misma con que golpeaste a tu cuñado, Shipo Soto – le dijo sonriente, encantado de ver su cara sorprendida y de que abofeteara a Inuyasha – Estudiaras todos estos pergaminos y si hay algo que no entiendas con gusto responderé tus preguntas.

– ¿Que? – dijo más confundida que antes.

– Señora Rin, yo viviré desde hoy en adelante en este castillo y me encargare de que usted pueda manejar como se debe este reino.

–…– asintió con la cabeza lentamente a pesar de estar más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué _tramas Inuyasha al pedir tal cosa?_ Pensó para sí misma. A las mujeres no se las instruía para dirigir un reino sino para tener hijos y si ella no podía cumplir con la segunda cosa entonces menos podría con la primera. No tenía confianza en sí misma, pero ya había asentido con la cabeza. Eso significaba que había decidido tomar el trabajo. Y resignada suspiro por última vez para llevarse todos los pergaminos de la mesa en sus manos.

– Le pediré a alguien que le asigne una habitación – apoyo una de sus manos en la puerta.

– No se preocupe señora Rin. Utilizare mi antigua habitación – Se acomodó atrás de ella y comenzó a seguirla por el castillo.

– ¿Hay algo que necesite? – dijo después de rato e incómoda de escuchar sus pisadas atrás de ella.

– No – le dijo feliz – pero este es el camino a mi habitación ¿quiere que le ayude con los pergaminos? – dijo con amabilidad.

– No gracias – contesto tranquila – espero que tenga una buena noche – doblo en una esquina. No era el camino a su cuarto, pero no quería seguir sintiendo sus pasos atrás de ella, como si la siguiera.

Inuyasha cabalgaba como loco por el oscuro sendero. Emoción o ira, no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en ese instante. Esa bofeteada le había gustado tanto que deseaba recibir otra si regresaba vivo de esa guerra, se había sentido tentado a querer hacer cosas por la fuerza a la mujer de su hermano. Tenía que retirarse de ahí o podía cometer errores imperdonables y con su moral de que es correcto, no se permitiría tener algún romance que no sea la mujer con la que este comprometido. Él creía que un romance fuera de las normas del compromiso era de lo más indecoroso, pero todo pensamiento fue despejado cuando vio a una persona esperándolo en un árbol, estaba cómodamente apoyada en el árbol. Inuyasha redujo la velocidad de su caballo hasta quedar quieto frente a Kagura.

– Ha preguntado por mí – dijo directamente y sin saludarlo.

– No. Su esposa es su prioridad ahora – le dijo serio.

– Que fácil le es olvidar a ese hombre – le dijo dolida – Lo perdí desde el mismo momento en que sujete su mano. Esa mirada que le ofrecía… No había duda, era amor – resbalaron algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

– Te dije que esto sucedería tarde o temprano – trato de esconder su sorpresa – Debiste escucharme y no asistir a esa boda.

– Debo creer que una boda es impedimento para mi amor, él me pertenece. – le miro retadora.

– Dejo de ser tuyo en esa boda. En cuanto más rápido lo aceptes, más rápido podrás vivir tu vida – volvió a galopar sin mirar atrás.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza. Ya había intentado todo en busca de una esperanza, señal o presagio que le indicara que podía seguir esperando y conservando a Sesshomaru en su ser. Se sentía pérdida y nada estaba arreglado o mejor que en el amanecer. Se rio para sí misma entre lágrimas y se dijo que no hoy, quizás mañana tampoco, pero que dejaría esa oscuridad y brillaría. Se trataba de dar fuerzas para poder seguir viviendo los largos días que le quedaban. Sin duda no le tomaría días olvidarlo sino años.

…

Ella lamentaba su desdicha en el piso frío que le ofrecía ese castillo. Tapaba su desnudes con los retazos de ropa que un conservaba. Jamás en toda su existencia había conocido alguien tan salvaje como ese hombre, ese hombre que decía tener conductas honorables y que le había tratado con cariño, si ese era su cariño entonces no quería conocer su irá. Le había bautizado con un nuevo nombre y mientras la mancillaba no dejaba de repetir su nuevo nombre.

Ella veía como sus sirvientes cambiaban las sabanas en las que le había poseído y si tuviera que repetir tal monstruosidad prefería lanzarse de las altas paredes que tenía ese castillo.

– Señorita debe cambiarse de ropa – le tocó la espalda.

– Dejen de manosear mi piel con sus mugrosas manos – le dijo al sentir unos dedos en su espalda – Si se atreven a tocar una vez más, juró lanzarme por los muros de este castillo – amenazó, pensando que su vida tenía algún valor.

– Déjenla ahí. Si quiere presentarse a su hermano como un pollo sin plumas, que derecho tenemos nosotros de prohibírselo – se rio con satisfacción.

– Eres un monstruo – le dijo ella – Mi hermano no disculpará su ofensa. Él me vengará y…

– Cierra la boca – le agarró el mentón con fuerza – o esas sabanas serán machadas de rojo carmín otra vez.

– Ahh – ella calló en un suspiro del miedo que le provocaba ese hombre.

– Así me gusta – le puso un trozo de cabello detrás de su oreja.

– Señor, el joven Kohaku ya está despierto – habló uno de sus guardias.

– Excelente – se dio la vuelta para ver a sus hombres – Tráiganlo. Estoy seguro que le encantará ver a su hermana viva e intacta – si rio con descaro.

– Ahh – volvió a suspirar y trató de cubrir su piel de ese hombre.

Kohaku se sorprendió de estar vivo, se podía jurar a si mismo que a esas alturas debía estar muerto o ser rehén de Sesshomaru Taisho porque juraba que él le había secuestrado. Aunque tenía el vago recuerdo de que había visto a Naraku disfrazado con un Taisho.

– Hermana – entró sin golpear la puerta y se sorprendió del estado en que se encontraba.

– Hermano – dijo entre lágrimas y todavía arrodillada en el piso.

– ¿Que sucedió? – dijo afligido.

– La encontramos en un río no muy lejano de aquí – miró los ojos de Sango con frialdad – Estaba delirando y no dejaba de repetir el nombre de nuestro enemigo.

– ¿cual? – grito Kohaku.

– Sesshomaru – pronunció el nombre lentamente

– ese…

– Kohaku, – grito Sango – Él fue quien me lastimó – señaló con su dedo a Naraku – él fue quien me mancilló toda la noche, con sus mugrosas manos.

– Mis sirvientes no lograron vestirla porque no se dejaba tocar y cuando la encontré me acusó de abusivo. Supongo que debe estar conmocionada. – dijo relajado.

– Mentira – grito desesperada

– Sango tranquilizante – la cubrió con su abrigo – El señor Naraku es nuestro aliado. Él te rescató, agradece su gentileza.

– Eres un ciego – se agarró al brazo de Naraku para levantarse del piso. – Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor Naraku – le dijo tranquila y salió del cuarto.

– Sango – salió detrás de ella.

– valiente ehh… Los Ueda siempre han criado a sus mujeres como guerreras – miró la mano en la que se había apoyado, tenía rasguñadas y aún se vea con claridad las marcas de uñas.

No tenía rumbo fijo, sólo quería alejar a su hermano de ese monstro. Todos los pasillos parecían iguales y cualquiera podría perderse con facilidad.

– Hermana – la alcanzó y trató de detenerla, pero antes de que pudiera tocar su hombro ya había recibido una bofetada.

– Ciego – volvió abofetearlo con su otra mano en la otro mejilla – ya no tenemos padre, reino, pueblo y no te casaste con Kagome. – le habló molesta. Había escuchado la noticia por las doncellas que le obligaron a levantarse de la cama – No vas a creer nada de lo que diga porque inventarás lo que sea necesario para ir detrás de Rin Taisho – trató de darle otra bofetada.

– No es por Rin – le agarró su mano para que no le golpeara.

– Todo es por ella. Cuando vayas a la guerra será por ella y no por mí – cerro los ojos tratando de conseguir paciencia – sólo ayúdame a salir de aquí.

– ¿Y dónde iras? No hay donde regresar y estarás mejor aquí.

– Tengo un prometido esperándome.

– ¿Que? Papá no te comprometió con nadie. Además necesitas de mi permiso ahora, no te casaras hasta que vea a tu prometido.

– No necesitó permiso de nadie. Declaró que ya no tengo un hermano, en la familia Ueda no se acepta la estupidez – le dio la espalda para seguir caminando en ese castillo. Inspeccionaría el lugar lo mejor que pudiera para escapar. Sabía que Naraku no los dejaría marchar, utilizaría la mentira necesaria para convencer a su hermano y si convencía a su hermano ella debía obedecer sin rechistar lo que él diga.

…

Comían alrededor de la fogata, algunos ya habían terminado de comer y sólo querían calentarse un poco. Hablaban y discutían de sus apuestas de cuantos habían matado, otros mencionaban la falta que les hacia el calor de una mujer o el de sus esposas. Casi todas las tiendas estaban vacías y en la tienda que se encontraba Sesshomaru salían unos gruñidos, no podía concentrarse con tanto movimiento.

– ¿No vas a comer? – entro con un plato en la mano – He notado que Ridell está con un ánimo de perros – solo escucho un gruñido de Sesshomaru – ¡Oh! Tú también estas como un perro – se rio esperando a que le contara que le molesta – ¿Te pidió el dote por su hija?

– Le proporcionaría tierras así él no lo quisiera – le dijo serio.

– Entonces… – espero a que le respondiera.

– ¿Hiburashi ya ha comido algo? – le restó importancia al otro asunto.

– No mucho, sigue oponiéndose, pero ya comerá hasta los huesos cuando no resista más o su pequeño berrinche la matara – le dijo pensativo – Quizás desatar las cuerdas de sus manos le haría bien por que obligarla a comer solo empeora la cosas.

– ¿Te encargaras de vigilarla sin tocarle el trasero? – continuo con su vista en el mapa.

– Que desconfianza Sesshomaru ¿Alguna vez he tenido el trasero de tu esposa en mi mano? – hablo alegre.

– ¿Aun tienes manos? – le miro de reojo.

– Y cabeza – se tocó el cuello buscando alguna cortadura – ¡Oh! Llego cartas indicando… – dijo sorpresivo porque casi olvida para que vino a hablar con Sesshomaru.

– Indicando que hay gente Miller vigilando tanto el reino Brown como Taisho.

– Solo Brown – dijo extrañado.

– Hay que regresar al reino Brown, no podemos perder campo.

– ¿Y Taisho?

– Su objetivo solo es uno.

– ¿Lo sacrificaras? – dijo sin entender mucho.

– Mientras este dentro del castillo, no sucederá nada – aparto a un lado el mapa.

– Indicare nuestra partida a los hombres – Miroku salió de la tienda pensativo.

Sesshomaru afirmó con la cabeza y mientras comía volvió a dirigir su mirada al mapa. Tenía que planear muy bien su siguiente movida. El Reino Ueda ya no existía, un enemigo menos, pero si los Hiburashi pactaban una unión con los Miller estarían superados en número y por lo tanto en fuerza.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose, feliz de poder actualizar y les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo.

Un capitulo largo y probablemente con un poco de molestia hacia Inuyasha. Si, rescate la idea de zarandearla (de una forma muy agresiva) dos chicas que comentaba sus opiniones acerca de la historia, me dieron la idea y gracias.

Muchas gracias por comentar **Floresamaabc, Lili, HanabiGuzman y** **Vivly** **.**

 **Floresamaabc** , lamento decepcionarte porque siguen en guerra y Rin sigue perdida, no tiene confianza, pero será la última vez. Me alegra que comprendas a Rin :D ¿Cuál de los hermanos debía casarse con Rin? es algo que te explicare en los próximos capítulos. Emily será mi villana en la historia uajajajajaja así que lánzale malas vibras xD Ya le llegaran los golpes a Sesshomaru y cuando eso pase espero que lo disfrutes. xD

 **Lili** , tus reviews matan jajajajaja xD "Aquí entre nos si yo fuera reina les doy unos buenos latigazos muajajaja unos cuantos nomás para que aprendan" me causante tanta risa que de suerte y no me orino jajajajaja xD "que no salga con un saludo y noticias de la guerra" jajajajajajaja xD eres un amor y me matas de risa. Por cierto, tienes buen ojo para detalles. Mira que darte de cuenta que Sango se inventó un nombre falso y yo utilice el nombre de Sara para confundir, pero ni te pude engañar. Una cosita más… tus preguntas me dan buenas ideas.

 **Floresamaabc y Lili** , no quiero perder la ocasión así que muchas gracias por regalarme dos reviews cada una.


	10. Recuperando fuerzas

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Recuperando fuerzas**_

Las paredes de esa habitación no le dejaban dormir, nunca había estado más cerca de perder la cabeza en una sola noche. ¿Podría haber un lugar en ese castillo donde Ridell no conservara cuadros de su hija en las paredes? O las había puesto ahí apropósito para atormentarlo y recordarle que estaba casado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sesshomaru que aún tenía la cabeza cubierta bajo la cama no se molestó en ver quien era, conocía a la perfección las confianzas de Miroku, uno de sus mejores hombres y más leales.

– Adivina quién regreso – dijo animado Miroku entrando a la habitación – regreso esta mañana. Parecía desorientado, perdido y muerto de hambre. – hablo con pena.

– Gracias por el espacio – se hecho a su lado quedando su cara clavada en la cama – Se nota que extrañas a tu esposa.

– Inuyasha – dijo molesto porque le estaba aplastando.

– Te alegrara saber que ella también te guarda espacio – balbuceo con la boca casi tapada.

– Levántate Inuyasha – Se sentó en la cama y visualizo a Ridell observándolos desde la puerta mas no dijo nada.

– No, esta es la habitación de Rin y quiero disfrutarlo un poco más, que suave camita – se froto el trasero de tanto tiempo que llevaba cabalgando seguro le habían crecido callos.

– Inuyasha – dijo Miroku angustiado.

– Ves todos esos cuadros en las paredes – le señalo con la mano a cualquier parte – Rin los puso ahí para que la recordaras – se escuchó un pequeño sonido de risa contenida de Miroku.

– Inuyasha – se escuchó al mismo tiempo de Sesshomaru y Ridell. Miroku que observaba ya no aguanto la risa, no le importaba lo incomodo de la situación tenía que reírse.

– Agradezco la confianza Inuyasha, el ceremonial "señor" antes de mi nombre nunca me ha gustado – dijo Ridell – Al parecer has puesto mucha atención a cada anécdota que te he contado de mi hija.

– Señor Ridell – se levantó de la cama asustado.

– Solo dime Ridell. Me gustaría que me contaras el estado de mi hija antes de dormir.

– Claro – se aproximó a la salida porque Ridell ya había salido de la habitación.

– Que incomodo – dijo Miroku alegre – ¿Otra carta para la señora Rin? – miro la mesa de la habitación – No te cansas de que no responda ni una de tus cartas – Hablo divertido. Le gustaba reír incluso en las peores situaciones.

– Son guías, no promesas de amor – término de levantarse de la cama para sellar la carta.

– Si – Afirmo porque conocía la poca paciencia de Sesshomaru y espero a que le diera órdenes.

…

Se movía en la cama, daba vueltas de un lado para el otro, ponía en ocasiones su mano sobre su frente, trataba de pensar las cosas con claridad. A veces dejaba caer su mano con fuerza al espacio vacío en su cama, no por ira. Si le hubieran preguntado hace un mes acerca de sus sentimientos y el espacio vacío en su cama hubiera entrado en llanto y reclamado la falta de su esposo. Ahora ya no le quitaba el sueño ese hombre, tenía responsabilidades más grandes y sus propios enemigos con quien luchar. Le sorprendía en gran manera que aun conservara la costumbre de hacer un espacio para ese hombre, después de tres meses sin su presencia esperaba que se le perdiera la dichosa costumbre.

Se sentó en la cama de un impulso y volvió a revisar con cuidado los pergaminos. Todo había estado en orden hasta la partida de Sesshomaru, no tenía duda de eso. No había visto sufrir a nadie del pueblo por hambre y de eso estaba segura porque jugaba con los niños pequeños del pueblo antes de la partida de Sesshomaru.

Se levantó de la cama y sin ayuda de alguna doncella comenzó a vestirse, no esperaría al vestido nuevo que le llegaba cada vez que organizaba una reunión, a pesar de que estos fueran muy elegantes y tentadores para ella. Salió de la habitación con pergaminos en mano y en una esquina vio a Soto esperándolo.

– No pudo dormir mi señora – le dijo amablemente en lo que ella se acerca a él.

– No ha cambiado en nada la situación – le dijo seria – diría que las cosas han empeorado desde que estoy en el poder.

– Buenos días señora Rin – le dijo ignorando su comentario.

– Buenos días Shippo – cambio su semblante por uno más suave – el señor Mell ha estado pidiendo más tributo del que exige la corona.

– Todos quieren verte fracasar señora Rin, en especial el señor Mell. Recuerda que él estaba a cargo de todo antes de ti.

– Lo sé y sigue influyendo en los demás – se mordió el labio molesta.

– ¿Harás algo? – le toco la cabeza en gesto de cariño y apaciguar su ira.

– Si, pero lo más probable es que se opongan – aparto su cabeza con cuidado. Quería dejarle en claro que todas esas muestras de afecto estaban prohibidas para ambos. No eran muy diferentes ambos, coincidían en pensamientos, expresiones, maneras de demostrar cariño y aun así ella le rechazaba – ¿Me apoyaras?

– Hasta donde usted me lo permita – volvió a poner su mano en la cabeza de Rin, la acariciaba con cariño y a fan.

– Hasta aquí le permito sus manos – agarro la mano que le acariciaba. No negaría que era la caricia que siempre espero de su esposo. Tenía hambre de afecto y cariño, pero con la persona adecuada. Sabía que Sesshomaru jamás la tocaría y aunque lo hiciera ella no se lo permitiría.

Sin nada más que decir se fue de camino a la sala donde se organizaría la reunión. Escuchaba los pasos de Shippo detrás de ella en silencio. Incomodo sería la mejor palabra para describir la situación. Estaba segura de haber dejado en claro lo que ella sentía por sus caricias, como él dejo en claro lo que sentía por ella con el pasar de los días.

Los duques más importantes del reino fueron llegando uno por uno y la sorpresa de cada uno se manifestaba al entrar a la sala. Ver a la reina esperándolos, sentada y tranquila era una escena que no habían visualizado en las otras dos reuniones. Ella siempre entraba después de que llegara el último duque y su fisonomía siempre expresaba nervios e inseguridad, algo que aprovecharon desde ese mismo momento en que la presentaron como la nueva soberana. Ahora estaba tranquila y les esperaba con paciencia sin haber tomado ni una gota de vino para calmar sus nervios.

Todos se encontraban sentados en esa gran sala, no prestaban atención a la reina más que a sus propias quejas. Ya había sido presentada ante los demás como su soberana hace un mes y los días transcurridos como su gobernadora había sido una burla para todos ellos. No se opusieron a que los gobernara una mujer, estaban seguros que no habría mucha diferencia con ella al poder. Ahora todo era diferente y las discrepancias no dejaban un solo momento de tregua. Ella no se retractaría de sus palabras y no renunciaría a su cargo así todos se molestaran o insultaran. Demandaba más comida para el pueblo porque estaba segura que las despensas de esos duques, marqueses, condes, vizcondes y barones estaban llenas. Exigía un mejor trató a sus vasallos que los tenían bien alimentados con su trabajó, tanto que no podían ni alimentar a su propia familia.

– No cumpliré su absurda demanda. Estas leyes se aplicaron mucho antes del rey Inu No Taisho – dijo un duque de edad avanzada y que seguía a las protestas de la muchedumbre.

– Estamos en guerra y necesitamos mantener la moral del pueblo en alto – dijo ella en defensa.

– Si quiere ser agradecida con ellos deje de usar telas tan caras, – hablo otro duque – demuestre ejemplo.

– Con gusto dejaré de usar telas caras. Cuando usted, señor Mell, deje de pedir más tributo a nombre de la corona.

– Mujer impertinente – dijo el duque con su rostro todo rojo porque eran ciertos los argumentos y todo el tributo pedido no era entregado ni la mitad a la corona.

– No permitiremos alguna falta de respeto a la reina en este salón – dijo Shippo haciendo señas a los guardias para que se acerquen.

– Que la boca se me caiga, si alguien aquí está dispuesto a obedecer a esa extranjera – le señaló con su dedo el duque.

– Deje de ser ajena en estas tierras cuando me case con mi señor Sesshomaru – le miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Una mujer estéril es lo que el reino Brown le ofreció a nuestro señor – grito el duque Mell y con ello levanto el reclamó de las masas.

Rin se mordió el labio por frustración, siempre la atacaban con la misma historia. Era capaz de montar un caballo y dirigirlo hasta donde estuviera Sesshomaru para después regresar con el niño que tanto le exigían. Días como esos hacían que odie a Sesshomaru y su reino.

– Señora Rin me haría el favor de salir un momento – le dijo Shippo amable y queriendo protegerla.

– No – logro articular con cierta duda. Había considerado irse porque parecía que ella no era nada sino tenía un pequeño ser dentro de ella, pero nadie había escuchado su respuesta.

– Que pretende joven Shippo al traer a una mujer aquí. – habló un duque tranquilo y que hasta ahora no había dado su opinión.

– Yo no la traje, lo hizo el señor Sesshomaru.

– ¿Estas sugiriendo que una extranjera nos gobernara? – dijo Mell.

– Son los deseos de nuestro rey – dijo tranquilo Shippo pero tenía intenciones de querer callar la boca de ese duque con un golpe.

– Él no es mi rey. No puede ser nuestro rey alguien que no puede ser fiel a su esposa – respondió Mell con ganas de provocar más desacuerdos en la sala.

– Es por eso que los gobernara alguien libre de culpa – Dijo Rin con molestia, pero nadie le prestaba atención y ni siquiera miraban el lugar donde estaba sentada.

Las peleas y argumentos en su contra iniciado por Mell las desesperaba y de la nada había sido callada y nadie le tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera quien se supone que la apoyaría en todo. Quizás era su pequeña venganza por lo que le hizo esa mañana.

Se levantó de la silla sin que nadie le prestara atención y sin más se paró en frente de Mell quien daba insultos a la reina.

– Habla por el pueblo cuando ni siquiera ha trabajado una sola vez en su vida – grito Mell y el resto de las personas gritaban a su favor.

– ¿Ya término de blasfemar en mi contra? – le pregunto y antes de que contestará dijo – Le tengo una apuesta. Si yo trabajo sus tierras y me pongo a nivel de un siervo ¿Usted se pondrá a nivel de un barón? – le dijo tranquila y mirando esos ojos grises al igual que su cabello.

– No aguantarías ni un día – se mofo de su idea estúpida – pero al ser mi reina obedeceré a su petición. – habló con sarcasmo – Si terminas de labrar la parcela que te asignaré en tres días, yo seré tan humilde como usted lo desea.

– Señora Rin – advirtió Shippo serio. Todos sentados en la mesa la observaban callados.

– Aceptó – no dudó en sus palabras y con el ceño fruncido le dijo – Cuando haya terminado, usted será tan humilde como un barón – indirectamente le sugirió que perdería su título de duque.

– La reina no puede salir del castillo – dijo Shippo con evidente molestia – Les he presentado la carta en la que el rey Sesshomaru indica que todas las ordenes de la reina deben ser cumplidas.

– Si es así, no tendré inconveniente para salir de aquí – argumento Rin mientras todos la observaban. Una reina jamás se rebajaría al nivel de un siervo y trabajaría las tierras de ser así habría dejado de ser una reina. Los prejuicios a sus acciones siempre eran juzgados desde que se despertaba hasta que se acostaba, si bebía vino, si se vestía, si hablaba, todo parecía estar mal visto en ella.

La sala de pronto quedo en completo silencio de muerte pues el más anciano de los duques había comenzado a reír ensordecedoramente. El duque que se había mantenido al margen de todo volvió hablar y llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo a la reina.

– Obedeceré a la señora Taisho en lo que desee sin objeción si cumple su compromiso con el señor Mell – Dijo sonriente mientras observaba la cara de la reina.

– Señor Krov – arguyo Shippo temiendo que la reina perdiera todo respeto ese mismo día. Entendía el punto de vista del señor Krov y sabía que hasta Sesshomaru había pasado por ello.

– Estaré ahí – dijo Rin a Mell. Se sentía alegre por el apoyo y no le importaba que solo fuera una persona quien estuviera de acuerdo con sus descabellados desafíos.

Con la boca cerrada al escuchar tales argumentos nadie se atrevió a hablar. Sentían respeto por ese hombre anciano y más de uno estaba de acuerdo en que él debía tener el poder del reino antes que Mell o Rin. Krov era tan conocido por su hazaña de ser duque cuando antes había sido un simple vasallo del rey Inu No Taisho, pero que gracias a Krov el reino no se había venido abajo cuando murió el rey.

La sala se había vaciado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía que todos hubieran quedado en un acuerdo mudo de obedecer si la reina cumplía sus palabras. Mell había sido demandante al decir que la quería en sus terrenos al día siguiente y antes de que cantara un gallo.

La tensión se había terminado y no protesto ni siquiera cuando Shippo la dejo en la sala sin despedirse, comprendía su molestia y el esfuerzo que él había puesto en ella para que sea respetada. La infinidad de consejos que habían sido descartados en una sola mañana seguro llenaba de cólera al pobre hombre de ojos verdes que ahora le daba la espalda y caminaba con velocidad sorprendente para alejarse de ella. No le seguiría y le pediría perdón por sus acciones, al contrario, pasearía un poco por los alrededores del castillo para relajar su cuerpo que se encontraba en completa dureza, era lo que deseaba antes de cumplir con su promesa.

Había esperado a que todas las personas que salían de la puerta del castillo se marcharan y con su objetivo en mente se dirigió al castillo con paso veloz. No sentía nervios ni miedo por lo que iba hacer. No tenía la culpa y solo quería comenzar de nuevo y de la mejor manera. Le entregaría el elegante vestido personalmente y se iría sin decir nada aunque por su cabeza no dejaba de repasar que insultos utilizaría para referirse a Emily cuando la encontrara, hasta se creía capaz de ir a buscarla en su lujosa morada.

– No se te permite entrar al castillo – dijo un guardia en las puertas y al escuchar su petición.

– ¿Quien dio esa orden? – dijo molesta porque antes nadie la detenía y más si quería ver a Sesshomaru.

– El rey – dijo con simplicidad.

– La reina – contraataco sin creer en sus palabras.

– El rey y no me incite a la violencia campesina – hablo con voz amenazante.

– Quiero hablar con la reina – dijo ofendida y tragando su ira, tenía ganas de insultar al guardia y por su cabeza pasaba la idea de que si Sesshomaru le escuchara hablar así seguro haría que cocieran su boca.

– La reina no pierde el tiempo con campesinas. – le dijo y por fin presto atención a lo que llevaba la mujer en las manos – Ese vestido es muy caro para ser tuyo ¿Lo robaste?

– Deje de insultarme, cree que por ser campesina me dedico a robar. Quiero ver a la reina – le exigió y enfrento con la mirada. No le intimidaría la estatura de ese hombre y mucho menos la espada que llevaba en su cintura, estaba segura de que la conocía a la perfección, era tan famosa como la reina. "La amante" ese era su nuevo nombre y no le importaba la opinión de las personas que trataban de dañarla, quería rehacer su vida y así lo haría.

– Una campesina no tiene derecho de exigir o cuestionar a un hombre – trato de quitarle el vestido de las manos, pero ella no lo soltó, se aferró a el como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Quiero entregar el vestido en persona – le rugió con toda su valentía.

– Campesina insolente – le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que cayera al piso con todo y vestido en manos.

– Pero que hace – grito la reina corriendo en dirección a la puerta. El guardia volvió a su posición de firmeza e hizo una reverencia a la reina.

Rin abrió los ojos al ver quien era la mujer tirada al piso y de todas formas se inclinó a ayudarla – No puede golpear a nadie – logro formular de toda la confusión que abundaba en su cabeza. Era Kagura quien estaba en el piso y el vestido sus manos era tan fino como los que le dejaban cada vez que organizaba una reunión. Sesshomaru quería que Kagura también entrara al castillo y tuviera los mismos privilegios que ella. No sabía que pensar.

– Mi deber es protegerla de toda amenaza – se defendió el guardia.

– Sesshomaru te cortara esa mano – protesto Kagura del dolor en su mandíbula, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado.

– Sabes quién es ella, no representa una amenaza para mi persona – dijo seria y ocultando en lo más profundo de sus expresiones el hecho de que si representaba una gran amenaza para ella. – Déjanos solas – ordeno y el guardia obedeció sin protestar.

– ¿Tu ordenaste a los guardias cerrarme el paso? – dijo separándose del cuerpo de Rin abruptamente.

– No, no lo hice – dijo muy sorprendida – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto tratando de tocar su abdomen para corroborar de que no estuviera embarazada.

– ¿Qué haces? – le dijo molesta y limpiando la sangre de su boca – Estoy sangrando de la boca, no del abdomen.

– Disculpa Kagura, pero no puedes juzgarme. No sé cuántas veces te encamaste con mi esposo y solo quiero ver si hay un fruto de ello – le dijo sin remordimiento.

– ¿Que harás si tengo su semilla creciendo en mí? – le reto porque estaba enojada, no con ella sino con Sesshomaru.

– Matarlo – dijo alegre y sonriendo. No iba a soportar su falta de respeto y si se comportaba así ni le diría lo que en realidad tenía planeado hacer si se presentara el caso. – Pero si me preguntas el que haría es porque no estas embarazada, así que no importa.

– Estoy segura de que lo cuidarías y me permitirías vivir en el castillo – Se terminó de parar – Cuida mejor tus cosas quieres. No quiero volver a recibir una bofetada solo porque extraviaste uno de tus tan costosos gustos – le tiro el vestido en la cabeza. Estaba segura de que Rin no había dejado ese vestido en su casa al contrario pensaba que la culpable era Emily y cuando la viera ya sentiría su furia.

– Yo no pido esos vestidos – le dijo quitándose la ropa de la cabeza y todavía inclinada – aparecen en mi habitación antes de que despierte.

– Que afortunada – le dijo para molestarla en lo que se alejaba – porque ya lo tienes – pronuncio bajito, palabras quebradas y ojos brillosos. Sentía pena por ella misma otra vez.

Con el vestido en manos se dirigió a su habitación. Se volvió a preguntar una y otra vez quien era el que le dejaba los vestidos, recordó su pelea con el duque Mell en la mañana y volvió a ver el vestido. Caminaba como un muerto y sin prestar atención a todo aquel pasaba por su lado, que solo era una persona que le sujeto el hombro.

– Rechazas mis cariños y ahora me ignoras – le dijo Shippo serio.

– Joven Soto – le hablo con formalidad.

– ¿Otra pelea? – pregunto viendo el vestido algo sucio que llevaba en las manos.

– Son interminables, pero al menos ya puedo zanjar el asunto de un bebe – hablo relajada y soltando un potente suspiro.

– No se siente segura si no lo ve con sus propios ojos – le reclamo Shippo que le había confirmado la inexistencia de ese retoño – o será que detesta la idea de cuidar a un bastardo.

– Un bebe es un bebe, no tiene la culpa o ¿sí? – le dijo tranquila y retirándose a su habitación. No caería en las provocaciones de ese hombre y de ninguno otro.

Él sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Le gustaba la dama que tenía en frente y se arriesgaba mucho al mostrarle sus sentimientos sin medida. Conocía el peligro al que se enfrentaba si Sesshomaru se enteraba de lo ocurrido, pero el propio rey la había entregado a su boca. Si su amistad aun tenia valides debía saber cuanto le encantaba oponerse a las reglas. La formalidad que se presentaba en el castillo nunca había sido de su interés y valoraba a todo aquel que estaba dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos trabajando duro.

…

Los días habían pasado con rapidez, las lluvias de la temporada expresaban sus sentimientos más profundos y deseaba permitirse llorar, que todas las lágrimas acumuladas recorrieran por su mejilla mojándolo todo, bañándola de la suciedad que sentía en su cuerpo. Rondo por todo el castillo con sus guardias o más bien vigilantes y llego a la conclusión de que estar en guerra no había afectado ni en lo más mínimo a ese castillo. Las pierdas con las que estaba construido ese castillo estaban intactas, como si fuera una construcción nueva. Las torres se alzaban altivas con sus banderas colgadas en cada una y el viento que las azotaba solo las hacía ver más gloriosas, como si no lamentaran toda la sangre derramada en esos días.

– ¿Sango te encuentras bien? te ves descompuesta – le dijo su hermano desde su posición en la mesa de comer.

– Estoy bien – afirmo alegremente – Aun me impresiona el tallado en madera de sus sillas señor Miller.

– Te encantara ver el tallado en sillas de mi habitación – hablo dejando de lado su plato de comida y prestando atención.

– No quisiera irrumpir en su habitación, seguro le causaría mucha molestia – hablo lo más cortés posible.

– Las peticiones de una dama nunca son molestia – le sonrió.

– No era petición – no pudo ocultar más su molestia por lo descarado que podía llegar a ser el hombre.

– Sango – reclamo inmediatamente Kohaku – Con gusto mi hermana ira a apreciar la hermosa estructura de sus sillas señor Naraku. Sango miro con rabia a su hermano mientras las uñas de sus manos dejaban marcas en sus palmas de su puño cerrado.

– La estaré esperando – le lanzo una mirada victoriosa a la mujer.

– Disculpen si me retiro, pero creo que mi hermano ha acertado. Me encuentro indispuesta – se levantó de la mesa aun con la mirada furiosa de su hermano – Espero que no se moleste señor Miller – dijo mirando a su hermano con cólera y sin dirigir su mirada a Naraku.

– Enviare a alguien para que la revise – dijo sin importancia.

– No es necesario – trato de relajarse pero no podía con tanta falsedad – Aun tiendo a dar acusaciones a todo aquel que me pone la mano encima – salió del comedor a pesar de que su hermano había gritado su nombre antes de que se fuera.

– No se enfade con ella. A esa edad todas las señoritas son incorregibles – continuo comiendo como si nada, pero el argumento había dañado a Kohaku y queriendo defender a su hermana fue callado con otra oración – Joven Kohaku, usted conoce a la esposa del señor Taisho.

– Si, fue una amiga de la infancia – olvido repentinamente lo que iba a decir acerca de su hermana.

– Entonces le sería fácil reconocerla.

– Con qué objetivo – se alarmo Kohaku.

– Quizás ella pueda convencer a su esposo de que pare tan desagradable guerra. Claro que le enviaría con una cuadrilla totalmente capacitada para su seguridad y al ser amigo ella le aceptara sin inconvenientes.

– Me parece una maravillosa idea, me encantaría verla – dijo alegre, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Naraku – Pero me gustaría vengar a mi hermana – argumento pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su hermana.

– Si fue amiga suya debería pensar cuánto daño le debe hacer ese hombre a la podre niña – tomo un poco de vino dispuesto en la mesa.

Kohaku recordó levemente las sonrisas que le dedicaba Rin a él y todas las veces que se habían prometido amor sujetándose las manos, sentados en los jardines del señor Ridell. Sus dientes tronaron de rabia solo de imaginar cuanto podría estar sufriendo a manos de ese hombre y cuantas noches habría pensado en él, en que la rescatara de semejante prisión.

– Podría intentar dialogar con ella, pero el señor Taisho estaría ahí, esperándonos y solo cavaria mi tumba en el intento.

– Mi ejército marchara al reino Brown, creara la perfecta distracción para que pueda entablar una conversación.

– Siendo el caso, con gusto me dirigiré mañana mismo al reino Taisho – tomo su vino alegremente y esperanzado en que podría verla después de tanto tiempo – A mi hermana también le encantaría verla – hablo con soltura, pero quería comprobar si tenía la posibilidad de sacarla de ese castillo.

– No es lo más recomendable para ella, aún sigue conmocionada por lo sucedido. Usted mismo lo pudo evaluar con su rebeldía. – le dijo tranquilo, pero Kohaku le veía con extrañeza y tensión – Claro que es solo mi humilde opinión. Si le parece sensato ahora mismo ordenare que conexionen el más hermoso vestido para que pueda presentarse frente a la señora Taisho – llamo a uno de sus sirvientes con la mano.

– No es necesario señor Naraku, estoy de acuerdo con el desequilibrio de mi hermana. – relajo su fisonomía porque deseaba escuchar esas palabras de Naraku y demostrar que su hermana estaba equivocada.

…

Había visto decaer el lugar con sus propios ojos, lo había defendido con todo su empeño y salieron victoriosos esa vez. Se habían podido defender y ganar esa batalla gracias a su ejecito y la astucia de su hermano por mandarlo a tales tierras. Ahora se sentía conforme consigo mismo, la tranquilidad que reinaba le agradaba. El pueblo de Ridell se empeñaba en reconstruir el lugar y con los nuevos aldeanos, el progreso era más lento. Tenían que trabajar el doble, pero nadie se quejaba y después de tanta sangre era lo mejor, sin embargo, le molestaba esa niña caprichosa, tenía comodidades que no se le había ofrecido a ningún otro que fuera prisionero. Cada vez que pasaba por esa habitación con guardias le ensordecía sus gritos y golpes en la puerta, le fastidiaba su llanto de noche y como arrojaba los alimentos con furia cada vez que trataban de alimentarla. Nadie le había hecho daño o tocado si quiera un pelo, al menos eso le decía Miroku.

– Déjenme salir – gritaba con desespero y golpeaba la puerta.

– Estoy cansado – dijo Miroku bostezando – Debí dejarla con el pañuelo en la boca y las manos atadas. – se froto la frente de la cabeza – Seguramente ahora no tendría que escucharla.

– Déjenme salir – gritaba sin parar y los ojos ya se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

– ¡Hag! Ya me tiene desesperado – Inuyasha se cubrió las orejas con las manos.

– Te la encargo – Aprovecho Miroku ahora que no le escuchaba.

– Quiero salir – grito y golpeo la puerta, sus puños ya estaban rojos de tanto golpe.

– Miroku, ciérrale la boca o tendré que hacerlo yo – movía su cabeza como loco y seguía tapando sus orejas.

– Déjenme ir – entro en llanto y rasco la puerta con sus uñas mientras se deslizaba para abajo.

– Te lo advertí Miroku – elevo la voz molestó y al mirar a su lado ya no había nadie.

– Déjame salir – hablo al escuchar la voz de la persona al lado de la puerta.

Inuyasha la escucho a la perfección su débil voz y se vio tentado a abrir la puerta.

– Que me dejes salir degenerado – grito y volvió a golpear la puerta.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño inmediatamente por ser insultado y antes de que se diera la vuelta para irse vio a Miroku con una bandeja llenada de frutas.

– Es momento de alimentar a la trastornada – hablo con una felicidad en la cara.

– ¡Keh! No voy a ayudarte degenerado – ignoro sus intenciones.

– Ni siquiera la toque – se defendió Miroku.

– Que no me escuchas degenerado – golpeo la puerta – déjame salir.

– Ahí te hablan – se dio la vuelta para irse cuando sintió que le jalaban de su túnica sin piedad y le metían dentro de la habitación.

– Señorita Kagome – hablo y ella inmediatamente se alejó de la puerta – traigo su comida – ella miro a Inuyasha y pensó si eso se podía almorzar.

– No voy a ayudarte con la harpía – se quiso soltar del agarre de Miroku que le tenía caminando en reversa.

– No voy a recibir cuidados de esa bestia – se quejó ofendida mientras veía como cerraban la puerta.

– Cual bestia – protesto Inuyasha.

– Que harpía – le recalco su palabra.

– Señorita Kagome – le dejo la bandeja de frutas en la mesa – No las vaya a tirar entendido, él no tiene la misma paciencia que yo.

– ¿Es otro degenerado? – le pregunto mirando a Inuyasha y como se dirigía a la bandeja de frutas.

– Solo paso una vez – se defendió en visto que Inuyasha le miraba con ojos reprobadores.

– Como puedes tocar harpías – le reprendió a Miroku.

– Que no soy una harpía – grito Kagome desesperada y sin ser escuchada.

– Ya entendí – dijo Miroku aburrido de escuchar los sermones de Inuyasha. No compartían las mismas inclinaciones y no le gustaba conversar de ello porque siempre acababa en peleas. Sesshomaru podía soportar sus bromas siempre que no tocara lo que es suyo y eso le agradaba más que un "No puedes hacer esto o aquello fuera del compromiso", hasta Sesshomaru tenía más sentido del humor en eso.

– Me voy – dijo Inuyasha después de comerse unas uvas de la bandeja.

– Te quedas – advirtió Miroku – Las mujeres no muerden y solo quiero que la cuides un momento – volvió a su alegría y despreocupación.

– Si no se comporta, yo no respondo de mis actos – dijo Inuyasha resignado y comiendo más fruta de la bandeja.

– Si, si – salió de la habitación con libertad de haberse desasido de mujer tan desesperante y gritona.

Camino tranquilo por los pasajes de piedra que le ofrecía el castillo. Que harían en esa habitación ambos le tenía sin cuidado. Le bastaba que Inuyasha tenga en cuenta que la necesitaban como escudo para que el reino Hiburashi no atacara, lo demás no le importaba. Si algo tenia presente en su memoria era la mujer de cabello castaño y largo, había atraído su atención con astucia. No le había importado el motivo de su mentira y a pesar de que la reconocía como Sango Ueda desde que cruzaron palabras, no había comentado a nadie acerca de su verdadera identidad. La había protegido sin saber a qué se enfrentaría después o si ponía en peligro el plan de batalla. Consiguieron su objetivo al final y se agradeció a si mismo de no delatarla. Ahora sentía crecer cierto mal estar en su ser, no había encontrado ni viva ni muerta, la busco una y otra vez con la excusa de recatar a los sobrevivientes del reino Ueda.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. Me gustaba ver ese _31/12/2017_ , pero ya tenía que actualizar. :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Sí, yo sé que Rin no es la reina que se espera que sea y sinceramente a mí me gusta más así. xD Todos pueden odiar a Kohaku si lo desean.

Muchas gracias por comentar **Floresamaabc,** **Vivly** **, Lili** y **HanabiGuzman**. También agradezco muchoooo a las chicas que siguen y tienen agregada en sus favoritos la historia, me causa mucha alegría.

 **Lili** , estoy de acuerdo contigo, sonreír es lo mejor. :D

Los nombres siempre son un problema para mí, por no decir que veo el teclado y me invento cosas xD a ver si me ayudas en nombres para Mell y Krov. A mí también me pareció que Shippo Soto no daba la intensidad que quería causar, pero inventarme un nuevo personaje y como usualmente no los describo (a saber cómo te imaginaras a Emily). Preferí darles la imagen ya definida, cabello naranja, ojos verdes, mas mayor y todo un machote (es broma). Lo de Kikyo está por verse, es un bello personaje y ni me decido que papel tendrá uajajaja (miento). Coincido con tus pensamientos acerca de Kohaku.


	11. Yo puedo, lo sé

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Yo puedo, lo sé**_

Trataba de mantener su respiración calmada, había buscado información lo mejor que podía en esa habitación. Trato de no mover muchas cosas y hacer ruidos para no levantar sospechas ante sus guardias y el mismo Naraku. Y ahora que había cumplido su cometido, pero sin mucho excito, se encontraba con todo su cuerpo temblando al pensar lo que podría pasarle si continuaba sigue sentada y en esa habitación. No tenía opción, su hermano había decidido por ella y rogaba porque no se presentara Naraku Miller a exhibirle el tallado de sus sillas o mejor dicho que ella exhibiera su cuerpo y él tallara su figura otra vez con esas manos monstruosas.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de observar? – hablo con tranquilidad Naraku, entrando sin tocar y dirigiéndose a la cama. Acomodo un par de cosas como si su presencia fuera la más común del mundo. La vio de reojo y observo con detenimiento su cuerpo tembloroso – ¡Vete de aquí! Si me tienes miedo – grito irritado ante su silencio y temblor. No le gustaba su temor ya que nunca antes le había temido.

Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida, no le había pedido que se recostara en la cama o la había forzado a algo, y sin preguntarse así misma de lo que sucedía era real salió de la habitación.

Parecía otra persona quien se había adueñado del cuerpo de Naraku, él siempre le lanzaba comentarios ofensivos y el único momento que había sido cariñoso con ella fue cuando sus hombres la empujaban de un lado a otro como inmundicia. Naraku le había montado en su caballo personalmente y llevado hasta su castillo, hasta sus aposentos y antes de que la lanzara con furia en la cama le había tratado con mucha delicadeza, le había sujetado un mechón de cabello y olfateado hasta cansarse. Acaricio su mejilla en permiso a lo que vendría después y al negarse a sus deseos se enfureció.

…

Mell se regocijaba con el vino dispuesto en la mesa, desgarraba la carne a cada bocado y se reía como un descabellado solo en esa mesa. Recordaba con mucha satisfacción sus últimos instantes en el castillo, el poder con el que sobrepasaba a la propia reina en sus narices le mataba a risa.

 _Los guardias de las puertas del castillo se enderezaban con más firmeza al ver a Mell acercarse. El hombre caminaba a paso firme ahora que se habían retirado la mayoría de los duques y al estar a una distancia audible para los guardias dijo…_

– _Cuando las reina venga déjenla salir, eso si se presenta – les enseño una sonrisa macabra como si en su cabeza estuviera proyectando algo._

– _Pero señor. El rey dio órdenes de que nadie que viviera en el castillo puede salir – intervino un guardia._

– _El rey no está aquí o ¿sí? ¿Tú lo ves? – le preguntó al otro guardia que se mantenía en silencio – Yo soy el rey mientras él esté ausente así que obedece – le declaro al hombre que le enfrentaba con la mirada._

– _Entendido señor Mell – dijeron los guardias y dándole pasó para que se retirara. Mell continúo riendo mientras bajaba por el sendero. Los guardias escuchaba sus carcajadas sin medida, uno parecía estar más intranquilo que el otro que no expresaba ninguna emoción._

– Tú – señalo a la mujer que estaba con la cabeza baja parada desde hace mucho tiempo – Mañana no necesitare que trabajes, he escuchado tus quejas y ahora descansaras mientras ves trabajar a tu remplazo – se rio tan alto que la mujer se encogió mas en su lugar. – No quiero que la ayudes, nadie lo hará – grito para asustar más a la mujer.

…

No necesitaba que llegaran las cartas de Soto para enterarse de que sucedía en el castillo, tenía gente que le mandaba una carta hasta por el minúsculo rumor no confirmado y de fuentes dudosas. Su esposa no podría responderle ni una de las cartas que le enviaba y quizás así pensaba que estaba fuera sus ojos y rango de vigilancia, no necesitaba de sus cartas para saber a la perfección que así a cada momento del día.

Los gritos en la habitación le ensordecían y le causaban molestia, necesitaba pensar y no podía hacerlo con tanto reclamo, toda idea que se asomaba en su cabeza se desaparecía fugazmente por los gritos que a veces le llegaban a su oreja.

– Hasta donde planeas humillar a mi hija – le reclamo Ridell que caminaba por el cuarto de un lado para otro y no recibía alguna respuesta de su agrado.

– Ella lo eligió – le respondió con sosiego y cansado de repetírselo.

– No es una campesina, es tu esposa – golpeo la mesa donde se encontraba sentado – no debería denigrarse. – le miro a los ojos dorados que no expresaban preocupación y le molestaba más ese desinterés por su hija – Espero que hayas dado órdenes de encerrarla – le advirtió amenazante.

– No – mato su esperanza de un solo golpe –.Conoce a su hija mejor que yo así que entenderá que no hay muro que la detenga en sus objetivos – recordó fugazmente la vez que le había enfrentado por la carta que no llego a su padre.

– No tendré derecho sobre ella ahora pero… – en su cabeza se injuriaba el día que la obligo a casarse y haber perdido todo derecho sobre ella al casarla con un monstro.

– Pero la apartaras de mí y ¿la deshonraras más? – le pregunto con el grado de conocimiento que tenía sobre el afecto de Ridell hacia su hija. No permitiría que cayera un deshonor tan grande a su hija como para realizar una desunión.

– Solo te pido que la resguardes – le reclamo.

– Eso trato – se paró de la mesa para tomar el ave que enviaría un mensaje al reino Taisho.

Ridell se retiró molesto de la habitación, sin más que decir. Ya le había dado su punto de vista y había hecho todo lo que podía con los derechos que ahora tenía sobre su hija. Se reclamaba a sí mismo por no haber hecho caso a esos rumores tan deshonorables que había escuchado de Sesshomaru antes del ritual de unión.

Miroku espero que se perdiera en lo corredores el señor Ridell para hacer presencia en la habitación de la cual había escuchado gritos y altercados claros entre Ridell y Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se encontraba con el cuerpo bien tenso. Algo muy común en él cada vez que recibía cartas del reino Taisho, hasta se podría pensar que la guerra era el menor de sus problemas. Apretaba con tanta fuerza los dientes que parecía que los hiciera tronar de rabia. Equivocados no estaban, Sesshomaru expresaba irritación sin medida lo que era poco común en él porque se caracterizaba por su personalidad impasible.

– No sé qué te enfada más, que ignore tus cartas o que te enteraras de su curiosa proposición a Mell – habló Miroku, que por mucho parecía estar más enterado de lo que sucedía alrededor de Sesshomaru que el propio Inuyasha.

– Me tiene sin cuidado lo que decida hacer – dijo encolerizado y sacando algo de furia dentro de sí.

Sus guardias le habían desobedecido y cuando dio orden de que nadie debía salir, también la incluía a ella. Rin le había apuñalado con el propio poder que él le había dado y la idea de castigarla curso más de una vez su cabeza. Con la distancia entre ellos no podría manejarla como él quisiera y aunque ciertamente de alguna forma valoraba su tenacidad y quería comprobar que tan valiente se creía cuando el regresara.

– Sé que nunca has lastimado a una mujer – dijo Miroku algo preocupado –, no físicamente – temía que lastimará a Rin, que por la expresión que veía era justamente lo que iba hacer.

Cerro los ojos con pesadez – ¿Los Hiburashi aún no se han aliado con Naraku?

– No, no hay hecho ningún movimiento – los cambios de temas tan brusco de Sesshomaru causaban gran interés en Miroku. Se preguntaba en ciertas ocasiones a que se debía la exclusión de su esposa siempre que trataba de sacarle información sobre ella, comprendía que Kagura no era su problema sino Rin.

– ¿Y la princesa? – pregunto con todo su lenguaje implícito que usaba y Miroku solo entendía.

– Se la encargue a Inuyasha. Me estaba cansando de sus gritos y amenazas – le hablo en un tono sonriente porque sabía que se estaba liberando de su trabajo al cual el mismo se había ofrecido.

– La matarás de rabia – le dijo conociendo a su hermano y su dichoso comportamiento – tal vez ella lo mate a él – pensó un poco mejor la situación y evaluó el carácter de ambos.

– El ejército de Naraku se prepara para otra batalla. – informo a Sesshomaru.

Él asintió con la cabeza porque conocía los detalles y le enseño un pergamino – Este es el mapa del reino Brown y donde está marcado es donde se encontrara parte del ejercito – señalo otra parte – Aquí estará ubicado los refuerzos.

Miroku ponía atención a cada palabra, la ubicación de cada batallón, caballería, escudero y abanderado. Las explicaciones acerca del plan de batalla eran muy explicitas, algo que era de extrañar en Sesshomaru. Pensaba una y otra vez que pretendía con una explicación tan detallada y cuando termino de explicarle le dijo…

– Me ausentare unos días – hablo con parquedad y con la vista sigue en el mapa. Pensaba en que detalle podría haber olvidado en mencionarle.

– ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto inmediatamente.

– No es de tu interés.

Miroku sonrió levemente y respondió – Espero que llegues a tiempo – le encantaba la rigidez de Sesshomaru al expresar emociones y antes de que le digiera algo más se llevó el mapa de la mesa para irse.

…

El sol no había salido completamente y ella se encontraba en la casa de una mujer que le había dejado unas ropas dispuestas en la silla. Ella no tuvo que escuchar su voz para entender que quería que las usara, se desvistió en frente de los ojos tímidos que la observaban sin pudor alguno por lo que la mujer se proponía salir del lugar a toda prisa.

– Quédese – le dijo dulcemente – Afuera hace mucho frio – le dio una razón rápidamente para que se quedara. La mujer cerro los ojos y Rin le dedico una sonrisa – ¿Podría ayudarme por favor? – le dijo para dejar de hacerla sentir tan incómoda.

La mujer le deslizo las enaguas por los hombros y observo la piel blanca de la espalda, sin marca alguna, digno de una reina.

– ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – arguyo con impaciencia Mell y dispuesto a entrar a la casa donde se encontraba Rin.

– No dé un paso más o me veré obligado a lastimarlo – hizo una seña a los guardias para que se pararan frente a Mell.

– Bien, puede quedarse los tres días ahí y no cumplir sus palabras – le dijo a Shippo.

– La reina saldrá cuando se le plazca y usted esperara su presencia de ser necesario los tres días parado – manifestó su molestia.

– Eso no será necesario – hablo con mucha alegría Rin.

Mell entorno los ojos ante sus vestiduras y Shippo bajo su cabeza en señal de vergüenza, no había podido cuidar a Rin como quisiera.

– Acompáñeme – le ofreció el brazo en señal de cortesía pero en realidad se burlaba de ella de una manera peculiar – Le demostrare que soy bondadoso con su majestad – Rin se agarró del brazo de ese hombre con seguridad y empezó a caminar con toda la elegancia que sus nanas del reino Brown le habían inculcado.

Shippo sentía el impulso jalar del hombro a Rin para que dejara de tocar a tan repulsivo hombre, su mano se acercaba a uno de los hombros de Rin hasta que ella le hizo con una seña de mano levantada para que ni se atreviera a tocarla. Ella le dedico una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, algo que Mell observo con mucho detenimiento y su sonrisa se engrandeció.

– Como ve mi señora – le señalo la parcela – mi gratitud es grande y mis deseos de obedecerla se impacientan, por eso le dedico tan pequeña parcela.

– Me doy cuenta señor Mell – le agradeció sus hipócritas palabras –. Los barones le enseñaran más sus virtudes de las que desearía aprender – le recordó su condición cuando terminara el trabajo.

Mell se soltó del agarre con delicadeza y se dirigió hasta cierta parte de la parcela – En señal de respeto y de acuerdo a sus capacidad solo tendrá que trabajarla hasta donde marca esta piedra – el lugar señalado era mucho menor a la cuarta parte de la parcela, era más pequeño de lo que se esperaba y seguro podría terminarlo en tres días.

Rin le miro con extrañeza y no agradeció el hecho de que tenía que trabajar mucho menos de lo esperada, no le importaba que juzgaran su capacidad para hacer las cosas.

– Puede empezar cuando desee – le brindó una herramienta de trabajo para que lo sujetara.

– Entonces ya puede retirarse – agarro la herramienta, se dirigió al primer surco y se puso en medio. Recordó todos los consejos que le había dado la mujer en la casa rápidamente para empezar a subir la tierra a cada surco. Le había dicho que el objetivo era subir la tierra a los surcos para que el agua pudiera filtrar con tranquilidad ya que las lluvias contantes de la temporada provocaban la putrefacción del tubérculo y si no querían tener pérdidas era mejor demarcar el conducto por donde filtraba el agua.

Rin elevo la herramienta con sus brazos de manera graciosa, se inclinó e introdujo con fuerza la herramienta dentro de la tierra y se dio cuenta de que estaba barrosa, volvió a golpear con fuerza para hacer más profunda la línea del surco y logro sentir un calambre en las manos porque había golpeado una piedra con la herramienta.

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Mell que le observaba con atención cada movimiento del cuerpo de la reina.

– No hay nada que ver aquí – le advirtió Shippo a Mell, estaba molesto.

– Joven Soto me sorprende su atención con mujeres casadas. Al rey le encantara conocer de sus atenciones con su esposa – Se fue retirando del lugar tranquilo y satisfecho de saber que tenía su victoria asegurada.

El primer día había avanzado poco porque las lluvias efímeras hacían que se refugiara en la casa y siempre regresaba con los pies mojados porque los surcos parecían estar inundados, los zapatos se mojaban y el barro se le pegaba; por consiguiente, cada paso era más pesado que el otro y por ello dedicaba un poco de tiempo en quitar el barro pegado.

Se había opuesto a regresar al castillo y prefirió quedarse a dormir con la familia de esa mujer que le había ofrecido sopa a modo de calentar su cuerpo antes de que quedara profundamente dormida.

El segundo día había progresado más por la práctica que había tenido el día anterior. Ya llevaba más de la mitad de la tierra trabajada y le faltaba poco, pero no sabía si al día siguiente podría poner de pie o sujetar una herramienta con las manos. Ese día había puesto todo de sí que unas ampollas de tamaño considerable habían salido en sus palmas y otras incluso había reventado por el constante esfuerzo, sus manos no estaba acostumbradas al trabajo. Le ardían las manos pero no se quejaba y trataba de ofrecer una sonrisa para no preocupar a la mujer que se quedaba observando sin poder hacer nada, como se lo había ordenado su amo.

Para el tercer día se sorprendió ver a Mell desde muy temprano y observando los surcos que había trabajado – Tienes que hacerlo más profundo – dijo molesto y señalándole la línea que existía en cada surco. No se tomó la molestia de saludarla y mucho menos de burlarse de ella.

Rin no le respondió, se situó en medio del surco que le tocaba continuar y sin más volvió a introducir la herramienta con fuerza, esta vez con técnica de toda la práctica que ya tenía. Subió la tierra barrosa y llena de piedras a cada lado de los surcos, arranco la maleza que crecía en cada surco con ira porque sabía que esos tubérculos no necesitaban tanta profundidad para que filtrara el agua.

– Mas profundó – exigió Mell ahora que no había nadie a su lado. Shippo quizás estaría recién de camino junto a los guardias.

Rin volvió a callar e hizo más profundo el conducto por donde pasaría el agua. Ya no le importaba si volvió a chocar con una piedra y si sus manos se resintieran del dolor, él quería retenerla porque sabía que terminaría para ese día con lo prometido y con mucha suerte quedaría liberada de todo ese trabajo para la tarde, eso si la lluvias no le retenían.

– Ustedes dejen de mirar y trabajen – les dijo a la familia que alojaba a Rin. Ellos se pusieron a trabajar y miraban cada vez que podían al lugar donde se encontraba Rin. – ¿Qué hay de interesante ahí? – agarro de los cabellos a un niña que miraba con más frecuencia a la reina que los otros siervos.

– No te atrevas a lastimarla – grito Rin cansada de su desesperado comportamiento – Si la lastimas tú serás quien trabaje esta parcela el resto de tu vida.

Mell se desvió de la niña y se aproximó ferozmente donde Rin – Tú y yo somos iguales – le dijo y comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia.

– Le demostrare que no – volvió a trabajar con más rapidez y cada vez que incrustaba la herramienta en la tierra se imaginaba el rostro del Mell.

– ¡Señora Taisho! – exclamo Shippo que había llegado – Empezara a llover, debemos volver – le señalo con su dedo la dirección de la casa.

– No – dijo Rin desesperada y sin confiarse. No quería cometer el error de confiarse y no terminar a tiempo.

– Rrr… Señora debe refugiarse – insistió de lo preocupado que estaba.

– Si quiere cuidarme mejor llévese al señor Mell – frunció el ceño porque ahora estaba atormentando a sus siervos.

Shippo miro con furia a Mell, le dijo que nadie debía trabajar en condiciones de lluvia y que deberían regresar todos los siervos a su hogar, incluyendo al propio Mell.

Cada surcó que labraba le acercaba al final, se ensuciada hasta las mejillas con barro y se repetía las únicas palabras que pasaban por su cabeza – No mires el final, sólo resístelo hasta llegar – las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas o quizás era las gotas de lluvia que la había empapado. Le demostraría que podía ser diferente a él, no permitiría que la insulte con su "tú y yo somos iguales" no eran iguales y jamás lo serían.

La gente se acercaba al lugar a pesar de la lluvia, observaban como se resistía a caer inconsciente y se sorprendieron cuando termino de labrar.

Salió del campo toda sucia y totalmente mojada. Cada paso era doloroso, sentía un gran peso en todo su cuerpo, en especial en sus pies. Trataba de caminar con toda la elegancia que le habían enseñado en su reino de procedencia, su espalda recta y sus pequeños pasos como si se deslizara bajo ese vestido sucio daban mucho de qué hablar. Estaba luchando consigo misma para no caer al piso y no llorar de todo el dolor que sentía. Sonreía a todo aquel que le miraba caminar. Se negaba a que la vieran débil.

Shippo caminaba en silencio a su lado, sus deseos de cargarla en sus brazos crecían con cada paso que le veía dar. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños, le frustraba tener que ser su mano derecha y no su esposo; deseaba protegerla.

Con la mayoría del pueblo siguiéndola a sus espaldas y escuchando pequeños zumbidos, susurros de su hazaña, se acercaba a la puerta del castillo y sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más y a tan pocos pasos se rendiría.

– Señora Rin – dijo Shippo con intenciones de cargarla, no resista más verla en tan deplorable condición.

– No – amenazo entendiendo sus intenciones sin alguna explicación y con aquellas palabras se dio fuerza para continuar y entrar al castillo. – Quien quiera pasar ahora, bienvenido sea – le dijo a sus guardias en las puertas, pero nadie del pueblo se atrevía a pasar más halla de esas puertas.

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar y uno que otro campesino aclamaba el nombre de la reina con fervor.

Rin se sintió tan gratificada al escuchar sus gritos, había dejado de ser un bufón y tenía el respeto del pueblo. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando vio a los duques formados en dos filas a cada lado de la puerta dentro del castillo e inclinarse a medida que ella pasaba y le decían "mi reina".

Llego a su habitación con Shippo siguiéndola tan de cerca que cuando entro a la habitación le cerró la puerta en la cara para poder desvanecerse, deslizo su cuerpo por la puerta para quedar sentada y descansar allí mismo. Se había forzado a si misma a ser fuerte frente a los demás que ahora ya no le queda fuerza ni para arrastrarse a la cama y descansar mejor. Se durmió en la posición en la que había caído.

Shippo se quedó con mirada en la puerta, si saber que hacer. Esa mujer le había rechazado incluso encontrándose tan débil, no pidió su ayuda, no se aferró a nadie para seguir manteniendo esas fuerzas. Ya no le necesitaba, no necesitaba sus servicios, pero no se marcharía y no se rendiría así de fácil. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Sesshomaru llegaría y que haría con toda la revolución de sentimientos que tenía.

Se impacientaba al seguir observando a Shippo sin mover un pie de la puerta a pesar de que la mayoría seguramente dormía. Los guardias no habían informado nada de su llegada porque él dio la orden de ser así, no quería que nadie se enterase de su presencia.

– ¿Ese es su cuarto? – le hablo Sesshomaru cansado de esperar en esa oscura noche.

– ¡Sesshomaru! – se sorprendió de su presencia.

– ¿Le importaría ir a su habitación? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

– Por supuesto que no – se sintió derrotado y entendió que Sesshomaru quería privacidad con Rin.

Sesshomaru sintió un peso al abrir la puerta, como si estuviera trancada y sin mucho esfuerzo abrió un poco y vio a Rin profundamente dormida. La cargo en brazos, sintió su cuerpo arder bajo esa ropa húmeda y la deposito en la cama con delicadeza. Se arrepentía de haber enviado a Kaede al reino Brown porque su ayuda sería muy necesaria ahora.

Salió de la habitación a paso veloz, no le importaba si alguien se percataba de su presencia porque se suponía que estaba en el reino Brown, fue al almacén y llevo consigo algunas hierbas que molió fácilmente mientras el agua calentaba antes de regresar a la habitación.

Con todo lo que necesitaba en mano y acomodando cada cosa en su lugar se encargó de desvestir a Rin para bañarla, ella cooperaba sin prestar mucha atención a si era un sueño o no. La deslizo al agua tibia y ella salto del susto, observo a Sesshomaru y quiso decir algo pero él le hizo una seña para que mantuviera silencio, froto su cuerpo con una tela, en especial las manos y pies que se encontraban más sucios.

Un silencio sepulcral se formaba y en sus confusiones de que es real o no, sentía como las manos de su esposo pasaban con sutileza por cuerpo adolorido.

Ella no dijo nada incluso cuando la vistió y la recostó en la cama para que se sentara, se sentía mareada y con todo el cuerpo ardiendo en llamas.

– ¿Eres real? – pregunto con una voz apenas audible cuando él le ofrecía una taza con un líquido extraño. No podía creerse que él estuviera ahí, soñaba con él casi todas las noches y no podía distinguir entre lo real o no.

– Bébelo – le dijo sin afirmar o negar algo. Se mostraba imperturbable ante la pregunta.

– ¿Te quedaras? – pregunto antes de beber y mirándole a los ojos dorados que resaltaban con la poco luz en la habitación.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y una vez terminada su taza se la arrebato de las manos para acostarla totalmente en la cama.

– Descansa – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Quizás quedarse a dormir con ella no sería mala idea porque para llegar ese día había cabalgado incluso en las noches sin dormir casi nada, estaba cansado. Volvió abrir la puerta para observarla dormir y se obligó a sí mismo a irse, tenía una batalla esperándolo.

Golpeo la puerta de Shippo y como lo suponía estaba despierto aun.

– Se te ofrece algo señor Sesshomaru

– En caso de que llegase a preguntar algo mi esposa. – le enfatizo la palabra "mi esposa" – Dile que fue una de sus doncellas.

– Comprendo – se tensó y su cabeza voló rápidamente en que podría haber pasado entre ambos en tan poco tiempo.

…

Se había presentado cada día en su casa y para su mala suerte no había conseguido toparse con ella, estaba parada en la puerta en espera de que llegara Emily. Se tocaba la costra de su labio partido frenéticamente y recordaba a Sesshomaru con rabia, sus emociones habían pasado de lastima a rabia. No se sentía para nada conforme en ser olvidada tan rápidamente y quería votar toda la cólera que sentía con la persona responsable de su labio lastimado.

– Sabia que vendrías a buscarme – le hablo a la distancia.

– El vestido – le reprocho antes de escuchar otra palabra.

– ¿Que vestido? Y salúdame desvergonzada – término de cortar la distancia para invitarla a pasar.

– Y yo que pensé que eras astuta como una zorra – se burló – Miente mejor señora Emily.

– Puedo mentir en muchas cosas criatura pero te aseguro que no entiendo a qué te refieres – se hizo a la desentendida y volvió a invitarla a pasar – Me harías el favor de entrar, me encantaría conversar contigo con una taza de té.

– El vestido que dejaste en mi casa, el que le pertenecía a la reina y me causo esto – le señalo su labio partido. Estaba desesperada por el cambio de tema, no le importaba lo que había declarado.

– ¡Ahh! Ese vestido – puso un dedo en sus labios como si recordara algo que había olvidado – Yo no fui – hablo con simpleza y contenta de ver la cara de decepción de Kagura.

– No mientas Emily – le amenazo.

– Pero Kagura, tesoro, crees que yo dejaría un vestido en tu casa para importunarte – le sonrió – que poco me conoces. Si me acompañas adentro te explicare con lujo de detalle el responsable del vestido.

– Se quien se los envía, no necesito conocer a su proveedor – se negó a entrar.

– Pero si necesitas conocer a quien dejo el vestido en tu casa – entro a su morada y dejo de insistirle, retando la curiosidad de la bastarda.

Kagura dudo un momento antes de entrar pero su pie termino cruzando esa puerta – ¿Quién es? – pregunto porque no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

– Te encantara conocerla, me cuenta cada detalle de la reina. – Se sentó en la silla que estaban dispuestas alrededor de esa mesa y mando a llamar a una doncella.

– ¿Es ella? – miro a la joven que se avecinaba.

– No soy estúpida Kagura, si te lo dijera cuanto tiempo te tomaría decirle a la reina – le indico a la doncella que quería dos tazas de té – ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba – puso una mano en su boca – Ya no puedes entrar al castillo – se rio sonoramente.

– Me voy – se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado.

– Si lo deseas – le detuvo momentáneamente – Tengo un regalo para ti, no es un vestido – le aclaro antes de todo – Tu vales más ¿verdad? – utilizo su sarcasmo para molestarla.

– No quiero nada tuyo – le aclaro.

– Que lastima, ni siquiera he leído ni una sola carta.

Kagura abrió los ojos y le miro con interés. Estaba esperanzada en que fueran cartas de Sesshomaru para ella, cartas que no habían llegado jamás a sus manos por culpa de Emily.

– Siéntate – le indico a Kagura ya que la doncella venía con las tazas de té – Espera aquí y te traeré la cartas – se levantó de la silla y se perdió al salir de la puerta.

– Sesshomaru – pronuncio en un suspiro que tenía guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, las esperanzas crecían otra vez. No pensó en cuanto tiempo había tardado Emily en volver hasta que escucho su voz.

– Estos columbogramas son de doble filo y tú decidirás que hacer con ellos – Deposito pequeños rollos de pergamino en la mesa aun con su sello de lacre sin romper.

– Explícate – le miro precavida.

– Son cartas para la reina de… Sesshomaru – sorbió el té que ya tenía en manos – Tú decides Kagura. Puedes entregar las cartas a la reina y culparme o puedes leer las cartas y de algún modo recuperar a tu amado Sesshomaru, después de todo yo ya vi lo que quería ver y me fue muy entretenido – recordó a la reina con la cara sucia, vestiduras mugrientas y cuerpo adolorido.

– Yo no sé leer – le impugno a Emily porque ella era la culpable de ello.

– Que pena tesoro, la cartas están ahí no pienso hacer más por ti si no me das algo a cambio – el silencio rondo en la sala y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los sorbidos de Emily – Ya me case – se paró de la silla al haber terminado su té – Te puedes irte cuando quieras – abandono las cartas en la mesa a manera de instigación para Kagura.

Si le preguntaban a quien quería causar más daño en su vida definitivamente respondería que Kagura, la bastarda de su esposo. Rin significaba un gran pasatiempo para ella, pero no le causaba tanto interés ni deseos de dañarla como a Kagura. Respetaba a la reina a su forma, al menos no era una bastarda y si quería rebajarse a una campesina le daba igual, ya no la quería como su diversión personal.

Kagura miro con recelo las cartas y al final acabo por tomarlas, se la llevaría consigo incluso si Emily le viera con esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. :D

La mentó actualizar tan tarde no excusa. Dx

Les deseo unos muy buenos días, tardes o noches (depende de la hora en que vayan leyendo xD)

No sé si me salió muy dramático la parte de Rin porque en realidad yo quería causar dolor. También se puede observar que tengo cierta inclinación por Miroku como amigo de Sesshomaru y sé que puedo confundirlos con los tiempos que en realidad paso todo. Yo lo entiendo (claro, yo lo escribí jajajaj xD) pero de verdad espero que me hayan entendido.

Muchas gracias por comentar **Floresamaabc,** **HanabiGuzman,** **Lili,** **LilisTaisho** y **Vivly**. También agradezco a todos las chicas que siguen y tienen agregada en sus favoritos la historia, cada vez son más y eso me causa mucha alegría.

 **Lili** : Dices tú y le aciertas a todo. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta del impulsito que ya está existiendo en él. No sé tú, Lili, pero me tome ese "zorro" de manera despectiva y morí de risa jajajajajaja xD Ni lo había visto desde ese ángulo la personalidad de Mell y Krov hasta que lo mencionaste, si sabes darme ideas. Pero lamento informar que ya tengo planes para Jaken.


	12. Más cerca de ti

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Más cerca de ti**_

La habitación podía ser la más confortable que tuviera el reino Brown; pero, ella se sentía a veces como un perro bajo los cuidados de ese hombre. A veces venía con un ánimo de mil demonios que no paraba de ofenderla y al tratar de alimentarla ella se irritaba y su boca se abría en un mordisco que daba a los dedos de ese hombre.

Veía con rencor a Inuyasha, su cuidador, sentada en la cama y con esas vestimentas limpias que le había obligado a ponerse. No solo le había obligado ese día a vestirse sino también comer. Él le abrió la boca a la fuerza y aún que ella tratara de escupirlo él cerraba su boca con mucha fuerza mientras le advertía que si le volvía a morder sería peor.

― Los atacaran de todas formas ―hablo ahora que cooperaba en comer ―. No conocen a mi abuelo como yo y sé que él no vendrá a mi rescate, los atacara incluso sí yo no estoy aquí ―habló Kagome molesta.

― ¡Keh! Vives con él y ni lo conoces ―tomo una uva de la bandeja.

― ¿Tan difícil te es ser amable conmigo? ―se quejó conteniendo las lágrimas reprimidas que llevaba tiempo guardándoselas.

― Te llevaré al pueblo ―miró a otro lado por vergüenza y evito ver esos ojos lagrimosos, estaba consciente de cuanto la había molestado y maltratado en tan pocos días.

― ¿De verdad? ―cambio su voz por una alegre repentinamente y sin más abrazo al hombre.

― No, no toques ―le dijo Inuyasha más avergonzado.

Kagome vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y no se molestó en alejarse; sin embargo, Inuyasha había quedado en completo silencio y mirando el piso, no se quejó de que aún le siga abrazando.

Inuyasha se sentía atrapado en la frustración de no poder participar en una batalla porque tenía que dirigir las tropas que quedaban en el castillo en caso de que algún ejército se acercara para atacarlos. Si estuviera en batalla no tendría que pensar en las últimas palabras de su hermano. Sumido en sus pensamientos recordó aquella conversación que hacía más profunda su frustración que quedarse ahí sentado sin poder bañar su espada de sangre.

Inuyasha se encontraba observando las cartas en la mesa que le había llegado a su hermano y con procedencia del reino Taisho.

― _¿Cuál es tu curiosidad Inuyasha?_ ―le preguntó tranquilo, pero estaba harto de sus constantes observaciones a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha no respondió, se quedó pasmado, porque Sesshomaru dio con su presencia sin tan si quiera darse la vuelta para observarlo cuando Inuyasha había entrado lo más sigiloso posible a la habitación.

― _Rin aún me guarda espacio si es lo que quieres saber_ ―le dirigió la palabra sin interés y aun revisando otros pergaminos sobre la mesa.

― _Tú_ ―dijo Inuyasha asombrado.

― _Es mi esposa y tu cuñada_ ―le declaro pero esta vez con mucho interés en sus siguientes palabras.

La carta de Shippo y las constantes observaciones de Inuyasha le llevaron a la conclusión de que su hermano tenía un pequeño gusto por su esposa. El hombre moral se había inclinado a los encantos de una mujer casada, algo que no le sorprendía porque el mismo Shippo parecía estar inclinándose y si él, que había pasado un mes con ella en la misma cama, también la había encontrado encantadora porque los demás no lo harían.

― _¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_

― _Desde que te paras a espiar a mis espaldas_ ―se dio la vuelta para mirarlo― _¿Qué harás?_

― _Es tu esposa, respetaré eso_ ―no podía decir más. Su hermano había tomado la decisión de quedarse con ella al dejar atrás a Kagura. Lo correcto era que él también se aparte del camino, pero no le era fácil, nada fácil, porque incluso si la convenciera de vivir a su lado Ridell no lo consentiría jamás y acabaría volviendo a los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Kagome observo con detenimiento a Inuyasha que llevaba tiempo con la mirada fija en el piso y en algún momento le había dejado de abrazar. Repetía su nombre tantas veces como podía para que la escuchara, trataba de llamar su atención, pero el piso parecía ser más interesante que ella.

― ¿Inuyasha en que piensas? ―preguntó Kagome cansada de decir su nombre.

― Joven ―le recalcó por enésima vez. Las confianzas y cambios de humor de esa chica le sobresaltaban.

― No te diré "joven" si tú no puedes decirme "señorita" ―arguyo molesta porque era lo primero que le decía después de insistir tanto en que le hablara.

― Señorita arpía ―le paso otra fruta para que comiera.

― Joven bestia ―agarró la fruta sin importarle que dijera.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, le había sacado sólo una vez de su supuesta jaula o lo que ella consideraba jaula y ahora se creía tener derechos para ofenderlo. Dispuesto a ponerla en su lugar callo bruscamente por las palabras de la chica.

― Odio estar encerrada ―cambio su voz por una dulce y miro el piso, al igual que Inuyasha hace un momento―. Mi abuelo me tenía encerrada todo el tiempo y casarme era mi salida ―se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, pero la mirada de Inuyasha pudo más y bajo la vista velozmente―. Me casaría hasta con una bestia por no volver a esa jaula. Así que no escapare a ningún lado si eso me mantiene lejos de mi jaula de oro ―le sonrió con confianza, con toda la confianza que le causaba ese hombre.

― ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio? ―preguntó Inuyasha con ganas de molestarla y sacarla de ese trance amargo que se reflejaba en su cara― Si es así, de rodillas moverías más mi corazón ―le insinuó que se lo pidiera de rodillas.

― Vete al diablo. Tú te arrodillas porque aquí la dama soy yo ―miró a otro lado mientras mordía su manzana. No sabía si sentir ira o vergüenza, se sentía tan expuesta en tan pocos días que ni Miroku que llevaba más tiempo con ella le había hecho sentir de tal manera.

Inuyasha le hizo una mueca de felicidad. Kagome podía sacarlo de sus más inmersos pensamientos, aquellos que lo perturbaban incluso al dormir― Dama arpía ―le corrigió.

― Inuyasha ―le golpeó el hombro con sus facciones más infantiles reflejadas en su rostro.

― ¿Si Kagome? ―la llamo con la misma confianza que ella había depositado en él.

― ¿A dónde iremos? ―le recordó contenta el paseo que le había prometido, pero su felicidad se debía más al hecho de que pronunciara por primera vez su nombre.

― Si te terminas todas tus frutas saldrás de aquí ―le advirtió porque la veía más frágil cada día, quizás solo era su impresión.

― No las terminare, son muchas ―se quejó viendo la bandeja y luego su estómago.

― Y quien dijo que lo harías sola ―le quitó de la mano su manzana mordida para comerla. Comprendía que estaba rompiendo sus principios, pero no contaba como pecado si era su amiga.

Kagome lo observo sorprendida como Inuyasha devoraba con facilidad su manzana, era el hombre con más apetito que había visto en su vida. Comió las uvas una por una mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía de ese nombre. Que ciega había estado al pensar que casarse lo era todo, se alegraba de ser secuestrada. Ahora podía conocer un poco más al sexo opuesto y plantearse si lo era todo estar comprometida con alguien que ni conoces.

…

Cabalgaban a paso lento por los pastos verdes y húmedos, como si quisieran retrasar el encuentro entre él y su amada o quizás eran sus ansias que hacían larga la espera. Los días transcurridos por haber optado el camino más largo para llegar al reino Taisho habían sido totalmente tranquilos, pero en cuanto más tardaban más profundo se hacia el sentimiento de vacío en Kohaku.

 _Optar por un camino largo era lo más sensato_ , se dijo Kohaku así mismo para calmar sus ansias. Un tropiezo con uno de los vigilantes de Sesshomaru sería más problemático y solo retrasaría más su encuentro.

Kohaku era el comandante de esa cuadrilla, pero no se sentía como uno. Los reportes de la última inspección siempre eran dados al general antes que él.

― General ―se quejó uno de los hombres de la cuadrilla―, estoy aburrido y me duele el trasero ―hablo lo más amigable que podía―. Nos podemos divertir con… ―señalo a una mujer que habían recogido en el camino y ahora tenía los ojos cubiertos.

― Deja de quejarte ―le miro de reojo y negó a su propuesta―. ¿Acaso ves al nuevo quejándose?

― Pero él es nuevo y no tiene derecho a quejarse.

Kohaku solo escuchaba su conversación con mucha atención. Se había abstenido de dar algún tipo de información acerca de Rin a todos aquellos hombres, no les describiría ni el minúsculo lunar que ella pudiera guardara en su cuerpo. No le causaba confianza su actuar y empezaba a tener ligeras sospechas que algo más había pasado cuando encontraron a su hermana.

…

A una distancia considerable del reino Brown, en la explanada tierra donde los arboles parecían haberse escondido o dejado de crecer gracias a la batalla que se desataba en ese tiempo y el pasto creciente se volvía a teñir de rojo; las espadas tronaban con cada golpe, reclamaban la sangre de su contrincante, y los caballos caían al suelo junto son sus jinetes en señal de derrota, una muerte en combate.

Aquel hombre que le superaba en altura, con su armadura plateada coloreada en algunas partes con color azul y espada gigantesca; más grande que todos los guerreros que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, amenazaba con matarlos de un solo tajo.

Sesshomaru que llevaba tiempo peleando con ese hombre hacia movimientos agiles para no ser herido mientras esquivaba trataba de encontrar un punto débil bajo esa armadura que rodeaba todo el cuerpo de su contrincante, el cual hacia movimientos lentos por el peso de dicha armadura; por consiguiente, el hombre cada vez parecía más cansado y levantaba su espada gigantesca con más torpeza y lentitud, su escudo parecía estar de adorno bajo su mano izquierda.

No muy lejos de la posición donde se encontraba Sesshomaru estaba Ridell, peleaba contra Naraku, quien hasta el momento no había dado una estocada mortal porque quería jugar con su presa antes de matarla.

Sesshomaru miraba de reojo cada vez que podía el escenario de dicho combate. Podía observar que las fuerzas de Ridell se le iban agotando en cada golpe que recibía y frenaba gracias al escudo que ahora tenía varias marcas de la espada que lo había golpeado con fuerza. Trataba de acercarse a su suegro, pero cada vez que daba un paso a esa dirección el hombre de la espada gigantesca se lo impedía e incluso a veces retrocedía unos centímetros atrás por la fuerza de su contrincante al colisionar espadas.

Aquel hombre gigante se había cansado de ser burlado por su contrincante a cada ataque que daba así que soltó el escudo que le entorpecía en sus ataques, se despojó del casco que lo protegía para tener mejor visión y con las dos manos agarro la espada con más libertad, por lo tanto, Sesshomaru lo imito; tiro el escudo en dirección de Ridell, no se despojó del casco, y observo con más detenimiento el lugar que apuñalaría ahora que usaba las dos manos su contrincante.

El encuentro entre ambos se hizo más feroz y aunque aquel hombre lo superba en fuerza, más no en velocidad, estiraba sus manos hasta arriba y en un intento de cortar a Sesshomaru por la mitad su espada quedaba clavada en la tierra sin éxito. Volvió a levantar su espada con rapidez, maldecía cada vez que fallaba en darle un golpe, y al elevar la espada tanto como pudo sintió pasar el filo de una fina espada por debajo de su hombro, pero al mirar en dirección donde lo habían apuñalado sintió otro dolor agudo porque la espada de Sesshomaru había traspasado debajo del hombro restante.

Sin movilidad en las manos soltó la espada gigantesca, cayendo de rodillas, y antes de dar el último insulto a su ofensor su garganta quedo totalmente abierta, su cabeza colgaba en dirección a su espalda por una fina capa de piel y la sangre salpico en todo el casco de Sesshomaru.

Ahora que había acabado con su enemigo se dirigió donde Ridell, quien ahora se protegía con el escudo de Sesshomaru porque el suyo se había roto en alguno de los ataques que le enviaba Naraku sin piedad.

Naraku hacía temblar el escudo con cada golpe que lanzaba y mantenía a Ridell arrodillado bajo ese escudo hasta que Sesshomaru desvió la dirección de su espada para que ambos pudieran enfrentarse.

Las espadas chocaban y sonaban en cada golpe; sin embargo, el combate que ofrecía Naraku era más débil y desinteresado que su último encuentro. No peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y parecía que iba a darse a la fuga en cualquier momento.

No pasaron mucho tiempo peleando cuando se escuchó la voz de Naraku gritando retirada y sus hombres vinieron en su dirección a protegerlo.

La guerra había terminado temporalmente. Los cuerpos de sus enemigos eran apilados uno sobre otro y cuando ya tenían una buena cantidad apilados les prendían fuego. El lugar se iluminaba en aquella fría noche gracias a los cuerpos quemados y el olor a carne quemada era tan desagradable que la mayoría del ejército quería volver ya al castillo cuanto antes.

― El señor Ridell lleva tiempo sentado en esa piedra – dijo Miroku preocupado.

― Esta herido ―hablo Sesshomaru mirando de reojo a Ridell―, pero se rehúsa a montar un caballo rumbo al castillo para ser atendido.

― ¿Qué hacemos? – Miroku espero órdenes.

― Puedes dirigirle la palabra porque escuchara tu consejo antes que el mío ―se quitó el guantelete para limpiar mejor la sangre que había salpicado a su rostro por la abertura de su casco― también observa con detenimiento la gravedad de la herida ―se separó de Miroku para ayudar a los hombres que seguían apilando cadáveres como si fueran pequeñas montañas.

…

El amanecer pronto llegaría y el reino Taisho se expondría a la luz del sol, pero ya no podía conciliar el sueño con luz o sin ella. Cada vez que dirigía su mirada a los columbogramas su desesperación crecía y rompía otro sello de lacre para ver su contenido, pero no entendía nada. En esos mensajes su nombre no figuraba y revisaba palabra por palabra con la esperanza de encontrar alguna letra que se relacionara con su nombre así como se lo había enseñado Sesshomaru cuando le mostro como se escribía su nombre. ¿A quién podía pedir ayuda? No tenía ni idea de que información podría revelar con esos mensajes y si por azares de la vida alguien la ayudara que le aseguraba que esa persona no le delataría ante la reina.

Se estaba cansando de que la llenaran de falsas esperanzas, de que Emily siempre se jugara con su estado emocional desde pequeña.

Sujeto uno de los mensajes ya abiertos en sus dedos, lo quemo en su fundidora; observo con detenimiento como era consumido totalmente el pedazo de pergamino y sus cenizas volaban por el lugar con un solo soplido. Reflexionaba acerca de si misma con cada mensaje que quemaba y al quedarle solo un mensaje en la mesa, con su sello de lacre intacto.

― Lo perdí ―inspecciono el pedazo de pergamino en sus manos― Lo perdí y no volverá – se inclinó para abrazar ese pequeño pedazo de pergamino―. Ya es suficiente, suficiente de Jhon, de Emily, de Rin, de él, de mí ―tiro lagrimas gruesas al piso y continuo llorando hasta formar un minúsculo charquito de lágrimas. Se sentía sola otra vez y no vendría Sesshomaru a consolarla nunca más; pero, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban de seguir viviendo se paró, apretó con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño pergamino en manos y se fue rombo al castillo.

Las lluvias habían desaparecido lo que indicaba el fin de la primavera y el verde de las plantas con sus flores a brote se podía observar hace semanas atrás. El sol iluminaba la habitación y aun metida en la cama la reina se desperezaba, abría y cerraba los ojos porque la luz entrante le molestaba. Vio unos cabellos plateados resplandecer, pero no le prestó atención; sin embargo, sus manos inconscientemente fueron hacia el espacio vacío en su cama y tocaban cada sector de la cama corroborando de que este vacío. No quería que sus ojos se burlaran de su razonamiento, como lo hacían cada mañana. Su descabellada cabeza se encargaba cada mañana de traer a Sesshomaru, se imagina que estaba a su lado descansando y profundamente dormido.

Se escuchaba unos sonidos en la habitación por lo que Rin se vio forzada a sentarse en la cama aunque su cabeza continuara dando vueltas en fragmentos con los que soñaba cada noche, soñaba con que Sesshomaru le cargaba y bañaba, pero no se atrevería a preguntar si eran reales o no tales sueños porque dentro de ella nacía una vergüenza y miedo de que fueran reales.

― ¿Joven Shippo? ―le saludo perturbada mientras bajaba la mirada a su cuerpo― ¡Oh! ―exclamo porque solo tenía una camisola blanca como prenda. Se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas que la cubrían para no exponer más de lo necesario al joven.

― ¿Mi señora? ―cuestiono Shippo preocupado al escuchar su pequeño grito y olvidando en un descuido de que no debía entrar a la habitación de la reina a menos que ella se lo propusiera.

― ¿Qué haces esculcando mis cosas? ―pregunto sorprendida de su actuar y completamente despierta.

― Yo… Lo lamento mucho mi señora ―se excusó porque no tenía como justificar su falta―. ¿Veras al señor Mell hoy? ―pregunto Shippo tratando de confundirla y evadir futuras preguntas.

― Joven Soto ―le miro con decepción―, me parece que debería volver a…

― No me iré de tu lado ―no le permitió terminar la oración para luego acercarse a ella― no me pidas imposibles porque no me iré de tu lado ―se inclinó para besar su mano.

― Lo que sugieres igual me es imposible a mí ―alejo su mano del agarre, no quería que nadie los viera― Si vas a continuar esculcando mis cosas por cada carta que me llegue… me temo que deberá regresar a sus tierras ―le amenazo.

― Pero Rin ―protesto impulsivamente Shippo.

― Señora Rin Taisho ―le miro ahora con molestia o eso trataba de aparentar. No podía hacer nada por Shippo más que alejarlo y si recordarle su situación ayudaba en algo lo utilizaría la veces que sea necesario―. No fui a las tierras del señor Mell solo para conseguir su respeto sino el de todos y si no vas a hacer lo que yo diga…

― ¿Qué? ―elevo la voz con molestia por mencionar la cruda realidad a la que se enfrentaba.

― Fuera ―le señalo la puerta ceñuda.

Shippo salió del cuarto fastidiado consigo mismo, no habían tenido razón para pelear hasta ese instante. Su coherencia se terminaba cuando ella mencionaba que estaba casada y es que no la entendía. Ella estaba casada con alguien que le traicionaría con toda seguridad cuando regresara de la guerra y aun bajo ese hecho ella se reusaba a tener un amante, un amante que le daría más que afecto si se lo pidiera, si tan solo le pidiera que escaparan juntos.

Caminaba por los corredores como un malhechor, dispuesto a dañar a quien se le atravesara en el camino. Su desespero y miedo se reflejaban en su cara que expresaba ira. La noche que vio a Sesshomaru aparecer en el castillo toda su seguridad se derrumbó y ahora con desespero quería conseguir lo que anhelaba a cualquier costo.

Rin miro la habitación vacía y se volvió a tirar en la cama. Trato de recordar una vez más que había pasado antes de quedarse dormida aquella noche después de labrar las tierras de Mell y lamentaba tener que admitir que no recordaba casi nada, no sabía que era real o no, pero eso se resolvería con facilidad al preguntar a los guardias. El enojo de Shippo era tan obvio que no se atrevería a cuestionarle algo relacionado con su esposo.

Cerro los ojos para pesar las cosas con más claridad, sin que ningún objeto del cuarto pudiera captar su atención, y de ser posible imaginar que más hubiera pasado con sueños tan confusos; no obstante, escucho que la puerta se abría otra vez, pero esta vez decidió mantener los ojos cerrados esperando a que la levantaran y saludaran.

Los saludos de buenos días nunca llegaron y en cambio se escuchó el sonido de una bandeja depositada en la pequeña mesa. Se escuchaba como lo pasos se dirigían a otro lugar, pero la persona no salía de la habitación.

Rin se levantó de la cama poniéndose otra prenda encima para no estar tan expuesta ante otro hombre o mujer que entrara por la puerta.

― Señora Taisho ―se sobresaltó la doncella que ahora estaba cerca de la mesa donde Rin guardaba las cartas entrantes al reino―. Estaba limpiando el lugar ―se justificó antes de que le preguntara algo.

― Justo a ti te quería ver ―le dijo Rin sentándose en la cama―. Iras a trabajar para el señor Mell.

― ¿Disculpe mi señora? ―le miro extrañada.

― Si mi esposo, el señor Sesshomaru, disfruta de mi compañía o no en la cama es solo de mi incumbencia ―le miro severa y dejando de lado toda esa dulzura que usualmente se podía observar―. Además el que sangre o no es un asunto tan privado ―le sonrió casualmente a su doncella causándole un estirón en el estómago para después volver a toda esa severidad― que no debería divulgarlo, pero en visto que no me puedes brindar lealtad… Ahora no te importara trabajar para quienes no les agrado después de todo se regocijaran insultando mi nombre ―concluyo para sujetar la taza de té que estaba depositada en la mesa más próxima a la cama, sentía un cosquilleo de remordimiento y no quería retractarse de sus palabras. Se mostraba fría y severa, algo que había aprendido de Sesshomaru, pero no se creía capaz de mantener tal imperturbabilidad frente a las emociones como lo hacía su esposo.

― Pero mi señora ―imploro con sus facciones de angustia reflejadas en su rostro y algunas lágrimas a brotar.

― Es hora de que te marches ―ordeno porque no estaba segura de seguir firme ante los ojos llorosos de la doncella.

La doncella se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza baja, pero antes de salir escucho― ¡Ah! Antes de irte regresa la carta que alzaste a su lugar ―se escuchaba dulce, pero en los ojos chocolate solo se observaba vacío y ni una pizca de misericordia ante la doncella.

Resignada y arrepentida se adentró otra vez en la habitación depositando la carta sobre la mesa para después salir.

― Ahh ―suspiro con fuerza y vio con extrañeza el té en sus manos, su rostro se reflejaba en el líquido verde, que aun consumía para asegurarse de que su cuerpo se recuperara pronto.

No podía hacer nada por la doncella, ella se lo busco al entregar ese vestido en casa de Kagura. Descubrirla esculcando sus cosas en la habitación que solo se debía ingresar para la limpieza le había causado tanta curiosidad que no tardo en aplicar las reglas Rin y de la manera más dulce posible cuestiono a sus otras doncellas que no tardaron en cantar en contra de la doncella como todas unas miedosas; lo que le sorprendió porque ella iba sin intención de dañar a alguien y la dulzura que mostraba era la más pura que podía tener. Tal vez denigrar a Mell a un barón para luego quitarle la mayor parte de sus tierras y entregárselas a Krov en señal de aprecio por confiar en ella había asustado a las doncellas.

― Ahh ―volvió a suspirar con un deje de tristeza porque definitivamente no volvería a confiar en sus doncellas ni para cenar juntas porque daba la probabilidad que incluso podrían envenenarla mientras comía y en cierta forma extrañaba a Kaede porque daba la impresión de que era la única que al menos había sido un poco más sincera con ella.

Dejo el té de lado sin probarlo porque ya no lo necesitaba aunque Shippo dijera lo contrario, se aproximó a la ventana y se dio cuenta que el reino se había vestido de verde, las flores le reclamaban su presencia, el pasto verde y húmedo seguro le recordarían a su reino anhelado…

― Papá ―lo recordó inmediatamente, como cada día y noche. Ahora si podría escribirle una carta con todo orgullo y decirle que era una reina querida; que no había usado un látigo para tener el respeto del pueblo porque no era su intensión dañar a nadie que no se lo mereciera de verdad.

― Voy a escribirte ―hablo con voz decidida y de repente vio una carta en la mesa que había dejado la doncella, un pequeño pergamino sellado con en símbolo del reino Brown, definitivamente el columbograma era de su padre. Rompió el sello de lacre con mucho cuidado y leyó el contenido.

 _"Rin Brown, niña malcriada._

 _Antes de regañarte te ofrezco una disculpa por todas las cartas que no llegaron y esperabas. Pensé que la distancia te haría bien para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar ya que tú, mi oro líquido e invaluable, siempre has sido muy unida a mí_ ―A Rin se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios al recordar cuanto drama efectuaba su padre cuando salía a pasear con Kohaku que sujetaba su brazo con fuerza para que ella no se escapara y fuera directo a abrazar a su padre.

 _Tú ausencia me ha afectado hasta el punto del arrepentimiento, extraño tus travesuras y risas melodiosas; no obstante, no solo yo te he extrañado sino también tus nanas que siempre confían en que mantengas el honor de la familia en alto_ ―Rin recordó ligeramente a Abi, una de sus nanas, con su cara de aburrimiento cada vez que le pedía que le ayudará a escoger un vestido para presentarse frente a Kohaku.

 _Lo que me lleva a decir que me has decepcionado en lo más recóndito de mí ser al insultarte y compararte con una campesina_ ―Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 _Estoy seguro de que había mejores medios para que todos te obedezcan sin objeción. No sé qué te orillo a tal declive e hizo que todo tu refinamiento desaparezca, pero espero que sea la última vez que realices tal atrocidad; caso contrario, el señor Taisho, tu esposo, te incentivara a entrar en razón de la peor manera y yo no estaré para defenderte y mucho menos te permitiré volver para que te escondas bajo mis brazos_ ―Rin apretó con fuerza el pequeño pergamino y quiso romperlo en mil pedazos, pero no se atrevía ya que era la primera carta que recibía de su padre y la valoraba.

 _Con todo cariño, Ridell Brown._ "

― Esto es ridículo ―arguyo molesta sola en la habitación― Él no me pondrá ni un solo dedo encima porque si pasara… ―abrió los ojos con fuerza― ¿Si pasara podría impedirlo? ― recordó la última vez que lo tuvo en la cama, sus manos lo habían golpeado con fuerza para que se detuviera y aunque no le había hecho nada ese momento porque vio sus dedos lastimados ¿qué pasaría la próxima vez, cuando actuará impulsivamente y le faltara el respeto?

― No creo que le importe ― _Y si llegase a importarle, entonces yo misma pienso sugerir una desunión así me padre se oponga y diga que he deshonrado a la familia._

Se sentó en la mesa para revisar el resto de las cartas y poder responder algunas. Volvió a revisar el pergamino que indicaba el ingreso de alimentos al castillo y cuanto había sido predispuesto para distribuirlo al pueblo, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma porque ya no tendría que ver niños rogando por pan en las calles mientras sus padres trabajaban las parcelas de sus señores. No podía quitarles el derecho de que los siervos dejaran de trabajar las parcelas por tan pequeña tierra que les ofrecían sus señores, pero si podía disponer de más alimento para ellos.

Terminando sus deberes por el momento y observando otra vez el buen clima que hacia afuera, se inclinó en un mueble para buscar sus libros infantiles para luego vestirse con un vestido no muy rimbombante, uno que le parecía increíblemente acogedor, y salió de la habitación rumbo al pueblo.

Quería mucho a su padre y deseaba que le perdone algún día por lo que iba hacer, pero no deseaba ser una taza de porcelana dispuesta sobre la mesa; una taza que solo estaba hecha para beber cuando se necesitara; admirar por su belleza y ser juzgada por fragilidad, sin permitirle actuar como deseara.

Ya a unos pocos pasos de la puerta principal inclino un poco la cabeza para saludar a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, con quienes ya había tenido altercados porque no le permitían salir del castillo, pero logro su objetivo aprovechando el respeto que había conseguido.

Salió de la puerta y vio la contextura de un cuerpo que le parecía muy familiar.

― ¿Kagura? ―llamo a la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas sentada a un lado de las puertas del castillo.

― Te dije que cuidaras tus cosas ―arrojo sin mirar atrás el pequeño columbograma que choco justo en el frente de Rin.

― ¡Ay! ―dijo Rin no por el columbograma sino por el libro grueso que había caído en sus pies.

― ¡Rin! ―exclamo preocupada Kagura por el grito.

Los guardias salieron de las puertas con la espada ya desenvainada, dispuesto a matar a quien se atreviera a dañar a la reina.

― Alto ―les dijo a los guardias antes de que dañaran a Kagura― Estoy bien ―comenzó a reír aun con los pies aplastados.

― Que pesado ―hablo Kagura al levantar el libro del piso― mi reina ―agrego rápidamente porque lo guardias la seguían observando con severidad.

― Pueden retirarse – les dijo a los guardias sonriéndoles ampliamente, los cuales obedecieron dudosos de que estuviera segura al lado del amante de su esposo.

― No son los mismos guardias de la última vez ―observo Kagura.

– Los cambiaron ―agarro el libro que llevaba ya tiempo en manos de Kagura―. Yo no di la orden, pero así paso ―se inclinó para agarrar el columbograma que no había podido agarrar con las dos manos y por ello soltar el libro que llevaba en manos.

― ¿No me tienes temor? ―pregunto rápidamente porque casi le pregunta quien dio la orden si no fue ella ya que se suponía que el castillo se movía a su voluntad.

― No ―respondió con simpleza y observando que el mensaje tenía el sello Taisho aun sin romper― Si quisieras asesinarme… Ya tendría un puñal traspasando alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

― Que te hace pensar que no lo tengo ahora en las manos.

― Porque usaste tus dos manos para alzar el libro y si intentas algo, es el momento más inconveniente porque los guardias están atrás ―seguía observando el mensaje con rareza―. Esto debe ser tuyo ―extendió la mano para entregarle el mensaje.

― Te equivocas ―negó con la cabeza Kagura y por algunos segundos Rin dudo de sus palabras y pensó que si la dañaría―. Es del señor Sesshomaru ―sintió una punzada al decir tales palabras.

― La leeré después ―guardo el mensaje en su vestido, pero sentía la curiosidad invadir su cuerpo―. ¿Quieres acompañarme al pueblo Kagura? ―le dedico una sonrisa involuntaria.

Se sentía agradecida con Kagura en el fondo, era la segunda vez que le devolvía algo y no se lo pedía. No tenía que preguntar porque tenía tal mensaje sí sus propias doncellas parecían sacar del castillo lo que les venga en gana y probablemente las responsables serian ellas.

― No confíes en Emily ―le advirtió Kagura cuando había terminado de rechazar a su propuesta con una negativa con la cabeza.

― Entendido ―le afirmo radiante y tomando a la ligera sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

― Rin ―la volvió a llamar antes de que se vaya.

― ¿Si? – respondió feliz, sentía que podía confiar en Kagura tanto como ella se confiaba para llamarla solo por su nombre.

― Que trague tierra antes de tenerte ―le sonrió con la misma dulzura que ella ofrecía.

― Segura que no quieres venir al pueblo conmigo ―sentía brotar las mismas emociones que cuando le pidió ayuda para reparar la túnica de Sesshomaru.

Kagura volvió a negar con la cabeza y se quedó a observar como Rin se alejaba del castillo en esa bajada que le conduciría al pueblo. Aspiro con fuerza el aire puro y miro al sol con una mano puesta en su frente, se sentía más libre que en la mañana.

* * *

Buenos días, tardes y noches.

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. :D

Antes de todo…

 **Guantelete:** Pieza de la armadura que cubre y protege la mano.

 **Lacre:** Pasta sólida elaborada con laca y trementina coloreadas, que se emplea derretida para cerrar y sellar cartas y paquetes.

 **Columbograma** **:** es un mensaje transportado por una paloma mensajera.

Yo brindándoles vocabulario que ni yo misma conocía. Sí, señores y señoras, hasta ahí llega mi ignorancia. xD

Bueno. Quizás ya las volví a sacar de onda con el actuar de Rin, pero mi intensión siempre fue darle una personalidad bondadosa. Apacible, creo que no y más cuando se enoja. xD

También está el hecho de que Rin ya está sanita y lleva tiempo gobernando, esto lo tengo que aclarar si o si para el próximo capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por comentar **Floresamaabc,** **Lili,** **Vivly** **, Carmenjp,** **HanabiGuzman y Daniela**. Le juro que si no comentan pues no me doy cuenta donde voy dejando huecos existenciales que ya no tendrían coherencia más allá de la historia y me dirían "Y por qué de esto… si podías hacer esto". xD

 **Lili** : Lo de Naraku y Kaede será respondido más adelante. :D

Espero que te haya gustado el actuar de Kagura y en cuanto a "eso es ser una reina y no peda…" de, de mie***? Si esa era la palabra que faltaba entonces debes contratarme para que complemente a lo que dices porque cobro bien barato y hasta lo haría gratis ajajajajja xD Ya, en serio. Espero que no te haya decepcionado el actuar de Rin.


	13. La explosión de lo inevitable

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Lamento de antemano todo error ortográfico que se me haya escapado.

 _ **La explosión de lo inevitable**_

Sombrío y tenebroso se veía todo a su alrededor, sin luz y en la inmersa oscuridad apareció una silueta blanca que irradiaba hasta el punto de dejarlo ciego. Esa figura pequeña, delicada, de cabello lacio y largo se dirigía a donde se encontraba parado sin poder moverse ni para acercase ni alejarse. Esa figura que daba pasos pequeños en su dirección le recordaban a Rin, una delicada flor que se marchitaría con tan solo tocarle los pétalos melocotón de su piel desnuda y apetecible.

A tan solo unos pasos de llegar cerca de él escucho murmullos inentendibles que perturbaron la presencia blanca. Aquella figura blanquecina se fue tornando cada vez más oscura con cada paso que daba hacia él, pero no solo cambiaba de color la figurilla sino también el ambiente de oscuridad que se había tornado en un principio.

Inmerso en ver que había a su alrededor con la luz perceptible que se había tornado no pudo evitar reconocer su reino, glorioso y tranquilo, como si la guerra nunca hubiera llamado a sus puertas; sin embargo, él no se dejaba engañar. Su reino era una ilusión ahora, algo inexistente y que solo había quedado vivo de este el nombre "Ueda", que lo portaba muy orgulloso él y su hermana.

Repentinamente sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, el frio lo calo tan fuerte que comenzó a temblar. Dirigió su vista al frente, donde la silueta que había sido blanca alguna vez, ahora color negro, esperaba en silencio por él. La sombra ya no era pequeña, no se veía frágil y su cabello se encontraba amarrado. El recuerdo de su hermana fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza, una fuerte mujer que protegía lo que amaba incluso si tenía que empuñar una espada para seguir manteniendo vivos a sus seres amados. Unas lágrimas involuntarias salieron del hombre para caer en sus brazos descubiertos que se encontraban abrazando su abdomen. Se sentía extraño y pequeño porque la silueta le sobrepasaba en altura. Lágrimas negras cayeron sobre su cabeza y empapaban su cabello que ya no era castaño sino negro por las gotas húmedas.

Kohaku fue abriendo los ojos humedecidos lentamente y los susurros se hicieron entendibles y claros, no importaba si esas personas hablaban en voz baja.

― ¿Por qué Eudes puede disfrutar de la mujer cuando desea y yo no?

― Cállate Amín ―exigió el general que comía las sobras restantes de la cena que habían tenido.

― Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de la hermana de ese iluso ―continuo con sus quejas.

― Voy a ver los alrededores ―se levantó del tronco en el que se encontraba sentado ―. Cuando termine Eudes vas tú con la muchacha y no apartes la vista de Kohaku mientras tanto ―se apartó de la fogata que le calentaba de maravilla las piernas.

― ¿Al retornar también podré disfrutar de la cálida Sango? ―dijo animado ya que sería el siguiente con la muchacha.

― Solo el señor Naraku tiene ese derecho ―frunció el ceño―. No olvides que nadie puede tocar lo que posee y vivir para contarlo, clara muestra de ello es el señor Taisho ―continuo con su caminar.

Kohaku cerró los ojos inmediatamente, su corazón latía descontroladamente y en el nacía ganas de matar al degenerado que había puesto la mano encima a su hermana. Sango estaba sola en la boca del lobo y él había ofrecido a su hermana sin poner objeción alguna. Se sentía tonto y culpable consigo mismo por creer antes en Naraku que en su propia hermana.

Al poco rato su cabeza llena de injuria se aplaco con el llanto apenas audible que la mujer daba cada noche por el ultraje que recibía de los hombres de esa cuadrilla, se turnaban uno a uno con ella como si fuera el alimento que compartían cada día.

Kohaku apretó su puño con fuerza sin estar seguro de que era vigilado o no.

― Es mi turno ―se escuchó claramente.

― Desaparece Amín ―gruño el hombre que ahora apretaba con fuerza las caderas de la mujer, demostrando su discordancia ante las palabras de Amín.

― Es mi turno ―dijo enfadado y jalo de la túnica de Eudes― y no voy a perder tiempo porque no puedes terminar rápido ―lo jalo tan fuerte que obligo al hombre a separarse de la mujer abruptamente, distanciando aquella unión forzada.

La mujer cerró las piernas inmediatamente y así como las cerró fueron abiertas otra vez con brusquedad.

Eudes jalo de la túnica de Amín sin piedad para que ni se atreviera a proseguir, ambos se miraron con rencor en un juego de miradas de quien sea el perdedor se retiraría sin protestar más.

La mujer sollozo con más potencia y rogando que alguien la salvara de tal martirio, no le importaría si fuera la propia muerte el caballero digno de reclamarla. Odiaba al destino porque le había traído a un grupo de sanguinarios, inhumanos hambrientos de piel.

― Considérate afortunada porque hoy vas a sentir a dos hombres en acción ―pronuncio Amín cerca de la oreja de la mujer para perturbar cualquier pensamiento pacífico que surcara por su cabeza.

― Yo quiero la parte trasera ―demando Eudes impaciente.

― Como quieras ―concluyo la conversación Amín que aún continuaba riéndose porque ni uno de los dos se había sometido a la mirada del otro y por ello decidieron en un acuerdo mudo compartir por esa noche a la mujer ambos al mismo tiempo.

Kohaku se sintió diminuto al no tener el suficiente valor para desenvainar su espada y asesinar a los barbaros que ahora causaban gritos en la mujer, gritos que podían ser escuchados incluso con el trozo de tela que llevaba siempre atado a la boca.

En un determinado momento los gritos cesaron y Kohaku que seguía sin pegar ojo se levantó de su sitio con cuidado, se dirigió donde la mujer que aun sollozaba bajito y no cerraba las piernas flexionadas.

― Nos iremos de aquí, pero debes conservar la calma ―le dijo Kohaku a la mujer en un susurro apenas audible.

Esperar a que todos se quedaran dormidos evito que Kohaku tuviera demoras al escapar con la mujer que difícilmente daba un paso hacia su libertad.

…

Le dolía algunas partes del cuerpo donde había recibido golpes del hombre que había tratado de abusar de ella. Gracias a la lucha que había dado él no logro su objetivo, sin embargo, ella tenía la ropa destrozada. Con la espalda descubierta y las vértebras que se podía ver con claridad debido a la desnutrición y aunque no se notaran los moretones ella sentía un dolor irremediable.

― _Debo cumplir con mis deberes_ ―se decía mientras limpiaba sus ojos llorosos y recogía con una mano temblorosa algunas hierbas del bosque― _o el castigo podría ser peor que estos golpes_ ―continuo con su labor y siempre teniendo cerca suyo una rama gruesa para defenderse.

Al principio el bosque había estado en completo silencio y solo se escuchaba sus quejidos, pero al poco rato se podía escuchar algunas ramas rompiéndose, como si alguien se acercara a ella. Kagura escucho los sonidos cada vez más cerca de ella y sin dudar agarro la rama gruesa con la que había golpeado a ese hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Estaba preparada para defenderse de ese hombre otra vez de ser necesario.

Alguien, con una mano fría por el período de invierno, toco su espalda desnuda y sin pensarlo dos veces ella giro de golpe dispuesta a apalearlo, pero otra mano detuvo la rama gruesa.

― _Lo siento_ ―dijo rápidamente al ver que casi golpea a su joven amo.

― _Hermano_ ―dijo Inuyasha, que se escondió detrás de Sesshomaru.

― _Lo siento mucho amo. Yo no quería dañarlo_ ―se excusó Kagura.

― _¿Estas bien?_ ―pregunto Sesshomaru al ver el aspecto de la chica.

― _Si_ ―dijo dudosa y sorprendida en que no le castigara por tratar de golpear al pequeño hermano del rey, del nuevo rey―. _Si_ ―volvió a decir más segura y mirándolo a los ojos. Era un descaro lo que hacía, pero tenía ganas de verle la cara, nadie le había preguntado cómo se sentía en mucho tiempo.

Él en marco una ceja al ver la osadía de la chica lo que le produjo un gran interés en querer tocarla y así él dirigió su mano al cuerpo de la chica, pero paso algo que atrajo más su atención.

― _Lo siento_ ―volvió a decir al haber rechazado con un golpe esa mano que trataba de tocarla― _Lo siento mucho_ ―bajo la mirada y corrió con su cesta en mano la colina que había subido para adquirir aquellas hierbas que le había pedido Kaede, la nueva mujer que estaría a cargo de ella.

― _Hermano_ ―repitió Inuyasha al ver como su hermano mayor no apartaba la mirada de ella― _es una plebeya_ ―le dijo ofendido porque casi es golpeado por esa chica y no se merecía la atención de su hermano.

El pequeño Inuyasha estaba siendo educado con aquel pensamiento de todo el poder que tenía ser el hermano del rey. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su padre y por lo tanto tampoco el rey Inu No Taisho le había podido pasar aquellos conceptos exclusivos de su época acerca del valor del pueblo en un reino.

Kagura movió la cabeza en una negativa profunda de querer suprimir recuerdos pasados, era su manera de escapar de aquella felicidad que pronto generaría envidia en su ser. Cuanto deseaba que la guerra nunca acabara para no tener que ver el destino que le esperaba a Rin bajo los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Fuera de las murallas del castillo y también de las murallas del reino, Rin se encontraba cerca de un molino de agua que era muy concurrido y por lo general los niños lo visitaban ya sea para jugar o llevar agua a sus casas.

Aquel molino tan enorme y de madera impresionaba tanto a los niños que la mayoría se quedaba con la cabeza fija en lo más alto del molino y algunos seguían el curso de una pala en específico al dar giros.

Aquella atención no duro mucho pues lo niños poco a poco se iban integrando al círculo que se había formado alrededor de Rin. Ella relataba los cuentos de su libro infantil con cada parte de su cuerpo e incluso cambiaba el libro de mano en mano a cada rato, lo que le daba una impresión rara y algunos terminaban riéndose de ella ya sea por mover el libro, decir diálogos graciosos o tratar de sacar diversas voces posibles para dar distinción a cada uno de los personajes.

― ¿Quieres leer una historia a los niños? ―pregunto Rin que había observado a Kagura cada vez que podía desde su posición y se encontraba cansada de alzar la voz porque los niños reían muy fuerte y ella quería que la escucharan.

― No ―negó con una suave sonrisa mientras permanecía sentada delicadamente sobre la hierba. Deseaba gritarle a esa joven descuidada que no sabía leer, pero eso no resolvería el hecho de su ignorancia con las letras.

― Entonces cuéntales una anécdota a los niños ―dijo animada porque quería integrar a Kagura a todas sus aventuras. Kagura se había desplazado de todos aquellos que querían acercarse y parecía que a donde fuera Rin… Kagura también estaría.

Kagura volvió a negar con la cabeza, no porque no quisiera sacar sonrisas a los niños igual que Rin lo hacía sino por lo poca sensibilidad de Rin ante sus destrezas. A veces sentía el impulso de gritarle cuanto la envidiaba, que era afortunada no solo en el amor, también en belleza y sentimientos.

― Kagura ―le llamo preocupada, como si de una pequeña niña perceptiva se tratase y entendiera los problemas que no escuchaba pero sabía que le atormentaba y acosaba a la mujer que se movía inquieta en su lugar.

― Rin ―dio una sonrisa forzada―. Inuyasha no te lo perdonaría si te viera tan sucia ―relajo sus facciones para ser más convincente y trato de resaltar todo el barro que tenía sobre el vestido blanco o que una vez había sido blanco.

― No tienes de que preocuparte ―se acercó a Kagura en unas pocas zancadas nada propias y con una mano apretó la mano de Kagura―. Todo estará bien ―le dedico aquella sonrisa dulce que tranquilizaba y daba esperanzas de alguna manera a todo aquel que lo viera.

Kagura sonrió ampliamente sin poder contener algunas carcajadas, no se burlaba de las buenas intenciones de Rin; pero se reía de sí misma porque esa mujer era tan pura y transparente, tan opuesta a ella que se guardaba más de un sentimiento y trataba de cargar más de un problema ella sola.

― Señorita Rin ―hablo un hombre un tanto mayor― Señorita Kagura ―termino de saludar a las dos damas.

― Señor Ah-Un ―le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa, se enderezo un poco y sujeto con su mano libre a Krov para demostrar el cariño que sentía por él, pero sin soltar la mano de Kagura.

― Señor Krov ―saludo con formalidad Kagura y deseo que Rin soltara su mano para que le permitiera huir de tan incómoda situación.

Ese hombre que nunca había opinado nada respecto a su antigua relación con Sesshomaru había aparecido cuando ella más errores había cometido, le daba la impresión de que no le agradaba, pero su última proposición hacia ella le había confundido más. No entendía que esperaba de ella cuando él se había encargado de alejarla de lo que más amaba.

― Me permitiría un momento señorita Kagura, desearía hablar con usted ―fue directo el hombre porque sabía los deseos que sentía Kagura por huir.

― Debo llevar agua a mi morada ―se soltó de Rin bruscamente y fue por un balde.

― Yo te ayudo ―dijo animada Rin.

― No tienes libros que llevar ―fue cortante y sin despedirse de ambos se fue casi corriendo del lugar.

Rin sonrió preocupada de no poder hacer nada más por Kagura. Ella estaba igual de atrapada que Kagura en la incertidumbre del futuro. No tenía a donde volver porque su padre había sido muy claro en que las puertas del castillo Brown estarían cerradas para ella si tratara escapar de su esposo. El honor era un factor tan importante para su padre que la mayoría de sus decisiones se basaban en lo más propio que una mujer, Rin, de su cuna debía realizar como adecuado o no.

Entendía a Kagura, entendía todos los miedos que sentía cuando pensaba en el fin de la guerra, entendía que Kagura no quería ser solo la amante del rey, entendía que ella no quería estar ciega e ignorar el hecho de que su esposo deseaba más a la amante que su propia esposa, entendía que Sesshomaru se había casado con ella porque no tenía opción si quería ganar esa guerra, entendía que ella se había incrustado forzosamente en una relación sólida entre Sesshomaru y Kagura, entendía que si no fuera por esa guerra probablemente Kagura sería la ocupante de su lugar.

Su cabeza quería explotar cada vez que pensaba en sus confusos sentimientos. Todo estaba revuelto en su interior porque no comprendía el actuar de Sesshomaru. La información con la que se había estado llenando esos días mataba cualquier decisión que quisiera tomar ya sea para apartarse o quedarse como pareja exclusiva de su esposo, realmente ella se encontraba más tranquila al no conocer los detalles que su esposo había tenido.

Como debía actuar si ya sabía que el columbograma arrugado que le había devuelto Kagura transmitía más de una emoción y el contenido solo indicaba que Sesshomaru estaba interesado en darle consejos para manejar de la mejor manera el reino, consejos que hubieran sido muy útiles antes de que fuera a labrar las tierras de Mell. Toda información era muy sana para ella hasta ese punto, pero luego prosiguió a enterarse que su esposo le había estado enviando un montonal de cartas solo a ella, que los vestidos misteriosos depositados cada mañana sobre su cama eran un detalle de él, que había dado órdenes especificas a Shippo de cuidarla frente a Mell cuando fue a labrar sus tierras, que Sesshomaru había regresado al reino Taisho solo por una noche a resguardarla del estado deplorable en que se encontraba. Si, realmente se sentía más tranquila cuando no sabía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La vida de Rin de había vuelto en un juego de tira y afloja en donde Kagura y ella jalaban la misma cuerda, una deseaba amor y la otra estabilidad.

…

La habitación que permanecía iluminada bajo el artístico sol que irradiaba cada día con más fuerza por la temporada que ya se acercaba. El castillo construido de piedra dura se calentaba con una urgencia de azar a todo aquel que estuviera dentro y parecía que ni las noches podían apaciguar la calentura que provocaba.

Las colgaduras del dosel permanecían un poco cerradas para que la luz entrante no fastidiara al hombre recostado en la cama y otro hombre sentado a un costado de la cama, que vestía con una túnica ligera, se ocupaba de provocar el mayor viento posible para el hombre recostado en la cama.

Con la mano disponible agarraba con fuerza una carta que leía en un tono audible al hombre recostado en la cama, leía carta tras carta con una voz profunda y relajada hasta terminarla.

― ¿No hay más Inuyasha? ―hablo el hombre agotado y casi sin vislumbrar bien el rostro del joven, parecía que en cualquier momento caería rendido al sueño con el que peleaba.

Dejando de abanicar se dirigió a la mesa donde había un pedazo de pergamino ya leído. Uno de sus hombres de alta confianza había mandado un columbogramala noche anterior y aunque había roto el lacre del pergamino nunca termino de leer la dichosa carta.

Con paso apresurado se volvió a sentar en la silla y con una mano abanico al hombre recostado mientras que con la otra mano agarro el pergamino y así continuo su lectura por donde más le convenía, suprimía toda oración que parecía no ir acorde a la lectura y trataba de extender cada parte que mencionaban a Rin.

― Hay otra ―Desenrollo el pergamino y leyó la carta con voz audible solo las partes que contenía aspectos de Rin y cambiaba el contenido de ser necesario.

" _Señor Sesshomaru Taisho_ ―leyó para sí mismo.

 _El clima es favorable y las cosechas fueron admirables_ ―miro a Ridell y se saltó el resto de la oración.

 _Se puede observar su encanto en la cara de cada niño sonriente, su belleza nos ha acompañado regularmente en el pueblo_ ―Sesshomaru quiso protestar cuando leyó la siguiente línea."

― Continua Inuyasha ―canturreo alegre Miroku que abanicaba con las dos manos sin cesar. Su objetivo siempre se dirigía a incomodar a Sesshomaru que parecía apacible con todos los integrantes de la familia Brown.

Sesshomaru miro a Ridell dormido y luego dirigió una mirada furiosa a su amigo que ya estaba excediendo sus confianzas.

― ¿Puedo? ―señalo con la vista la carta en manos de Sesshomaru porque era raro que el contenido dijera eso.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y Miroku se dispuso a leer en una voz silenciosa, casi inaudible.

" _Señor Sesshomaru Taisho_

 _El clima es favorable y las cosechas fueron admirables en las tierras que antes pertenecían al señor Mell, el hombre parece resentido, pero cumple con todo lo que propone la reina. Me da la impresión de que quiere captar la atención de la reina, pero no sé cuáles son sus intenciones detrás de tanta gentileza con ella._

 _La señora Taisho se ha reusado en tener escoltas que la acompañen en sus salidas fuera del castillo, no le sorprenderá saber que ahora también sale de las murallas del reino. Su actuar ha impresionado a todo el reino que también ha llamado la atención de los nuevos extranjeros que se han introducido al reino_ ―Miroku miro a Sesshomaru y continuo con la lectura.

 _Se puede observar su encanto en la cara de cada niño sonriente, su presencia nos ha acompañado regularmente en el pueblo. Y Jaken, tu fiel seguidor, ha estado en cariñándose más con la reina; algo que no admitirá, pero la acompaña a cualquier lugar como un escolta. Sin embargo, este pormenor también se ha repetido en Kagura, ella acompaña a la señora Taisho en sus salidas fuera de los muros del castillo._

 _El juego entre Jaken y la señora Taisho es una tanto desapropiado para los nobles, sin embargo el pueblo solo observa con detenimiento sus futuras cualidades como madre_ ―Miroku dirigió su mirada a Sesshomaru y pensó que los días estaban contados para el pequeño diablillo.

 _Le he propuesto a Kagura vivir como una doncella a mis servicios. Estoy seguro que será una buena influencia para Katrin, mi hija menor_ ―Miroku abrió los ojos sorprendido de que Sesshomaru aun recibiera información de Kagura y él ni se inmutara ante la mención de este nombre.

Señor Ah-Un Krov"

― Es todo un personaje su esposa, señor Sesshomaru ―rio Miroku resaltando toda la formalidad que ahora carecía Rin e ignorando todo lo relacionado con Kagura.

Sesshomaru permaneció pasivo ante aquella sutil broma. En su mente recorría otra vez aquellas palabras inquietantes para su ser " _ha llamado la atención de los nuevos extranjeros que_ se han introducido al reino". No podía creer que los nuevos guardias que había designado estaban sometidos a las palabras de su esposa cuando él les dio la orden estricta de solo obedecerlo a él. Que podía hacer si ella no quería caminar con guardias a su lado, pero disfrutaba de la protección de un niño que apenas había podido entrenar.

― Si Inuyasha lee la carta seguro lo desaprueba, igual que el señor Ridell – continuo Miroku sin prestar atención a su rey.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con impaciencia, se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la habitación de su esposa y Miroku lo siguió en silencio, dejando paso a Kaede y las doncellas que esperaban en la puerta para estar pendiente de señor Ridell.

― ¿Le informaste a Inuyasha de que se reportara con una carta cuando partieran del reino? ―caminaba con desespero a la habitación donde le llegaban cartas de todos lados, quería conseguir más información acerca de esos extranjeros.

― Si, ¿te preocupa algo? ―cambio su semblante bonachón por uno serio.

― Puede que llegue sin compañía de Inuyasha ―hablo más para sí mismo que respondiendo a Miroku.

― Kaede dice que hay que realizar un antídoto diferente ―Miroku cambio el curso de la conversación porque no entendió las palabras de Sesshomaru.

― El veneno es diferente al que uso conmigo ―recordó la vez que Naraku y él se habían herido en combate.

― Era una minúscula cortadura por eso le reste importancia ―dijo Miroku preocupado y sintiéndose culpable porque de haber estado más atento a aquella pequeña cortadura ahora el señor Ridell no estaría en cama.

― Hummm ―dio como respuesta para que no se culpara su amigo. _Debí suponerlo, que descuidado he sido._ Se reclamó así mismo en aquellos pensamientos que no decía al igual que sus emociones.

― El cuerpo de Jhon ya ha sido enterrado ―dijo Miroku que conocía a Sesshomaru y aunque no preguntara quería saber―, resistió cuanto pudo ―aclaro Miroku que veía a Sesshomaru con su semblante imperturbable.

No había podido ver el cuerpo ni cuando lo enterraron porque estaba al pendiente de Ridell. Apreciaba al papá de Kagura y en ocasiones habían tenido conversaciones acerca del porvenir que planeaba con ella.

― Inuyasha se demorara informándole la terrible noticia a la señora Emily ―siguió hablando solo Miroku, pero quería saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de Sesshomaru en cuanto a Kagura y en visto de que no le respondió nada continuo:

― Ridell estará bien ―Miroku afirmo a Sesshomaru que no quería hablar ni de Rin ni de Kagura. Conocía a su amigo y lo mucho que le gustaba acumular dificultades para sí mismo, como si él solo pudiera resolverlas todas.

― Si Ridell muere y Rin no está presente será una razón más para alimentar a su rencor ―descargo Sesshomaru que se encontraba más preocupado por la relación padre-hija, esa unión fuerte que él no había conseguido disfrutar con su padre porque se lo habían arrebatado a una temprana edad.

La responsabilidad de haber involucrado en una guerra al pacifico reino Brown ahora hacía que en su espalda sintiera un peso de culpabilidad y si no encontraban a tiempo el antídoto correcto el señor Ridell podría morir sin ver por última vez a su preciada hija. Rin necesitaba a su padre y Ridell necesitaba a su hija.

…

Los rayos de sol se sentían tan deliciosos en los antebrazos desnudos de Rin, sus mangas acampanadas se deslizaban hasta sus antebrazos, revelando su piel blanquecina que permanecía a menudo oculta por los vestidos rimbombantes que se veía obliga a usar en las reuniones con los duques y marqueses del reino.

El clima era tan agradable que Rin se pasaba más tiempo riendo que relatando la historia, pero no podía contenerse porque le agrada la expresión de cada niño excluyendo al pequeño que siempre le pegaba con una rama en la cabeza.

Al principio, cuando conoció por primera vez a Jaken, le pareció muy tímido pero con una devoción amplia por su rey y ahora que tenía más confianza no paraba de golpearla con una rama cada vez que insultaba el nombre de su esposo, claro que solo lo hacía para provocar al infante.

En aquella plaza central del reino, en una mezcla de árboles y casas empedradas, el comercio se evidenciaba. El intercambio de bienes por unas monedas de oro revelaba lo fructífero del reino.

― ¿Seguro que es ella? ―pregunto un hombre a otro con su tarro de cerveza en mano― Debemos estar seguros de sí es ella, no podemos equivocarnos ―hablo temeroso de los futuros resultados.

― Es difícil afirmar algo porque la última vez que la vi era en una fiesta y apenas era una niña.

― Me parece que ella tiene más aspecto de reina ―comento el más joven del grupo y señalo a Kagura que vestía el mejor vestido de todo su repertorio en ese momento.

Kagura igual observaba de manera disimulada aquellos tres tipos que habían llegado a la plaza detrás de la reina, los observaba con los brazos cruzados y le dedicaba una mirada.

― ¡Ja! ―Kagura dio una burla arrogante ante esos hombres que no se habían movido de su lugar desde la llegada de Rin, Jaken y ella.

― Una dama bastante dadivosa ―dijo observando a Rin― ¿No crees?

― Señor Krov ―inclino un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

― Señorita Kagura ―inclino también ligeramente la cabeza y esperando una respuesta a su pregunta que ella no complemento― El señor Seshh…

― El rey aprecia mucho a su esposa ―detuvo su acotación y evito las siguientes preguntas.

― Kagura deja el formalismo ―se enderezo Krov y hablo sereno.

― ¿Mamá Kaede te sugirió que necesito ayuda? ―dejo de observar a los tres hombres para dirigir su mirada a Rin― Sé que no he sido su favorita por mi actuar ―se volteó para verlo a él― No es necesario que realice trabajos forzosos ―se dispuso a irse.

― Así fue al principio pero has cambiado mi perspectiva ―la siguió lentamente mientras Kagura escapaba de él y a una distancia considerable dijo―. Kagura espera ―respiro hondo por la edad―. No huyas.

Ella paro de golpe su caminar y sin importarle si era observada por los tres hombres o no.

― Ya me descubrió. Informo de mis faltas contra la reina antes de que el rey partiera a la guerra, me vio con cartas del señor Sesshomaru para ella y si vas a castigarme hágalo de una maldita vez pero deje de intentar hablarme ―dijo descontrolada.

― Kagura ―hablo afectuoso―, quiero que asistas a mis tierras, no para labrarlas sino para ser una doncella.

― Señor Krov ―se inclinó un poco para despedirse, pero la propuesta le había pasmado y con la fuerza que tenía por trabajar fundiendo y moldeando metal, labrar tierras sería más adecuado para ella.

― Entonces mañana volveré a insistir ―se inclinó también para despedirse y dejando a Kagura inmóvil en su lugar.

El bullicio en la plaza de risas por niños eufóricos llamaba la atención a más de uno. Algunas personas doblaban su cabeza en dirección a la reina porque cada vez que iba al pueblo formaba una circulo de niños a su alrededor.

― Entonces el anciano duque sintiéndose acalorado por la rabia que emergía de su arrogancia le dijo " _Podría vender mi bigote e incluso le regalaría todo mi dinero por un poco de su cabello_ " ―dijo Rin poniendo un pedazo de cabello caoba oscuro encima de su labio a modo de bigote, e imitando una voz masculina―. La damisela de rizos dorados como el oro jalo el bigote del anciano duque, que cayó al suelo con facilidad y dijo " _Usted no podría apostar nada pues no tiene ni bigote ni dinero. Podré loco con delirios de grandeza_ " ―decía Rin con una voz muy femenina, coqueta y altanera―. La damisela rechazo al anciano duque que alguna vez había sido rico y ahora presumía lo que no tenía para embelesar a una joven dama adinera, dispuesta a casarse… Fin ―Termino la historia velozmente, cerro el libro y miro atrás suyo porque había escuchado sonar la herraduras de un caballo en la plaza.

― ¿Se identifica con el cuento, mi reina? ―dijo Inuyasha ahora que permeancia el ambiente un poco calmado.

Rin sonrió de emoción al volver a ver a su cuñado.

― Con su hermano como esposo mío, es difícil decirlo ―le dedico una sonrisa natural que hizo a Inuyasha inquietarse.

― ¿Y el señor Shippo Soto? ―miro alrededor de Rin, evaluando cada detalle.

Para Inuyasha esa era una nueva faceta que nunca había visto en Rin. Llevaba lo pies descalzos y un miserable vestido lleno de barro al igual que algunas hebras de su cabello liso, cualquiera podría confundirla con una mujer del pueblo más y jamás llegarían a la conclusión de que es una reina. Vio las manos de los niños, estas estaban sucias y llenas barro, eso le daba a entender la cercanía que tenía con esos niños. Miro a Jaken, que también tenía las manos sucias, pero no se apartaba de la reina y en una de sus manos sujetaba una rama gruesa para amenazar a quien quiera acercarse a deslucir más a la reina.

― El señor Soto decidió permanecer en el castillo ―aclaro Rin ante los ojos que no dejaban de observarla de arriba para abajo.

― La espero en el castillo señora Rin ―expreso un poco su molestia.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para despedirse de cada niño.

― Es ella ―hablo Amín que se enderezaba en la silla y llevaba desde la mañana con el mismo tarro de cerveza.

― Muy astuto ―dijo sarcástico Eudes, lo que molesto a Amín.

― ¿Que haremos? ―pregunto el más joven inquieto.

― Esperar ―respondieron al mismo tiempo Amín y Eudes.

Dentro del castillo y en una de las tantas habitaciones que había, Inuyasha trataba de relajarse y conservar los estribos. En cambio Shippo, que había asistido inmediatamente a la llegada de Inuyasha, permanecía alejado a toda la conversación entre Rin e Inuyasha.

― Cuando te dije que eras la reina y tenías el poder de hacer lo que quieras no me refería a esto ―siguió observando con reprobación el vestido lleno de barro y con forma de pequeñas manos, su cabello que tenía pequeñas manchas de barro en las puntas y con algunos pastos.

― ¡Inuyasha! Me alegra que volvieras ―le dijo contenta y esperando a que le contara el porqué de su llegada.

― Hummm ―le dijo mirando a los ojos que irradiaban luz― Rin… ―callo en seco porque no encontraba la palabras para continuar― Rin lamento informarte ― con aquella tres palabras había borrado la cara de felicidad en Rin, se descompuso y toda alegría desapareció― que tu padre agoniza ―Rin se quedó inerte en la puerta donde permanecía parada.

― Rin ―volvió a llamarla preocupado.

― ¿Po-po-por qué? ―articulo y su cuerpo comenzó a flaquear ligeramente del miedo.

― En el último enfrentamiento que tuvimos Naraku hirió a tu padre ―miro a Rin para ver su expresión, pero ella solo temblaba ligeramente en su lugar―. No era nada grave, pero la espada de Naraku tenía veneno y…

― Quiero verle ―Rin exigió sin querer escuchar el resto. Estas palabras inquietaron a Shippo que permanecía quieto y provocaron que se moviera levemente.

― Partiremos mañana ―afirmo Inuyasha.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Rin soltando un chillido de sorpresa pues aún quedaba mucho para el día siguiente y la tarde seguro avanzaría lento para ella.

― Rin, quiero que esperes aquí y luego iremos con tú padre. Prometo estar contigo a más tardar en la noche.

― No Inuyasha, debemos partir ahora ―dijo exasperada y acercándose a Inuyasha.

― Escucha. También murió el señor Marllk y la señora Emily debe saberlo ―le dijo mirando los ojos rojo que todavía no derraban lágrimas.

― Ahhhh ―suspiro hondo y su cuerpo tiritó con más fuerza.

― Rin ―Inuyasha atrajo el cuerpo de Rin para abrazarla, trataba de tranquilizarla mediante el abrazo.

― Hamm ―aclaro la voz Shippo esperando que ambos se separaran.

― Señor Soto ―Inuyasha se apartó del cuerpo de Rin que aun temblaba con violencia― me haría el favor de escoltar a la señora Taisho a su habitación ―Shippo asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió donde Rin para sujetar sus hombros y conducirla a su habitación, dejando solo a Inuyasha.

La tarde pasaba con pesadez y Rin miraba por la ventada a cada rato la posición del sol, esperando a que se escondiera pronto y apareciera sin falta la mañana siguiente. Su caminar por toda la habitación la desesperaba más, tenía la necesidad de correr con desespero y sus manos entrelazadas se movían frenéticamente frotando sus palmas.

Permaneció horas así que incluso se aseo y recostó en la cama tratando de dormir, pero nada surtía efecto para distraer su cabeza alborotada. Cada tarea que se proponía la terminaba con rapidez que al final se quedaba sin cartas por responder.

― No ―articulo sola en la habitación y se volvió a sentar en la silla donde escribía con los codos extendidos en la mesa un pergamino con impaciencia, sus manos volvían a temblar por la ansiedad provocando una caligrafía espantosa.

Rin salió de la habitación y no le sorprendió ver a Shippo al lado de la puerta.

― Quiero que entregues este pergamino al señor Krov ―dijo Rin que caminaba por el pasillo y no espero a la respuesta de Shippo.

Él le siguió en silencio hasta los establos y vio como atardecía, pronto el sol se ocultaría y todo tipo de visión reduciría en la oscuridad.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―le dijo Shippo aun con el pergamino en mano.

― Mi padre me necesita ―dijo Rin buscando un caballo con montura.

Shippo alisto un caballo para ella, quería que sintiera más confianza en él. Rin aprecio que la ayudara en un momento tan importante, pero cuando quiso montar el caballo fue detenida por un agarre.

― Rin, mírame ―le dijo agarrando su mentón―. Sé paciente y espera ―le hablo tranquilo y usando susurros audibles solo para ella.

― Tú no lo entiendes ―dijo desesperada―. Es mi padre ―recordó la última vez que lo había visto y la única carta que tenia de él, que a pesar del contenido lo había leído más de una vez, logrando que esta terminara arrugada.

― Piensa con lucidez ―rozo su dedo por sus labios―, relájate ―comprendía que no era el momento, pero debía admitir que esa era su oportunidad. Había mantenido distancia con ella porque le había dejado en claro que no quería escándalos, pero la deseaba y mientras ella permanecía confundida aprovecharía la oportunidad, la oportunidad de besarla. Elevo un poco la cabeza de ella para ser más accesible sus labios mientras seguía rozando su dedo por su labio inferior suavemente y en el momento que se inclinó para besarla ella dijo:

― ¿Qué pretendes? ―se soltó de su agarre inmediatamente y él se quedó paralizado― No lo entiendes ―dijo casi en un grito de desesperación.

No tenía tiempo que perder y con esas ideologías se montó sobre el caballo para salir del lugar a todo galope. Aquella intensión sobre ella había sido demasiado clara, pero no se quedaría a protestar por el suceso, no esperaría a Inuyasha y mucho menos al día siguiente.

…

― _¿Dime cuál es la diferencia? Todos ya saben que soy tu amante ¿cuál es la diferencia?_ ―grito entre lágrimas Kagura. Ella se aferraba al cuerpo de Sesshomaru en un abrazo y no quería admitir palabras tan crueles de su amado.

― _¿Te parece que era la mejor opción?_ ―ella no respondió y Sesshomaru que le miraba imperturbable prosiguió― _Deberás mantener una distancia con Rin_ ―Sesshomaru se asombró de sí mismo por decir tales palabras _―_ _Lo lamen…_

― _No te disculpes_ ―demandó ella―. _No te disculpes porque esto no está ocurriendo en realidad. Sé que cuando regreses todo habrá pasado_ ―ella se acercó en un intento de besarlo.

― _Kagura_ ―le agarró de los hombros _―_ _, cuando regrese Rin y yo nos ocuparemos en un heredero para el reino_ ―los pensamientos de Sesshomaru volaron en lo lejos que estaba esa posibilidad―. _Lo lamen…_

― _Te dije que no te disculparás_ ―grito ella y vio como la postura de Sesshomaru se proponía a partir a aquella guerra en la cual muchos no regresarían con vida, incluyéndolo a él―. _Espera Sesshomaru me debes más tiempo para decirme esto_ ―dijo desesperada.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de golpe y guardo silencio, esperando las siguientes palabras.

― _¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?_ ―le miró a los ojos, pero él no dijo nada― _Responde_ ―le exigió en un alarido.

Él continúo en un mutismo que parecía ser indescifrable para ella. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado, siempre pudo distinguir todas aquellas emociones que no expresaba a través de los ojos dorados. Esos ojos de oro líquido que siempre le daban una pista a sus emociones ahora mostraban un brillo diferente, uno que no conocía y la asustaba.

― _¿Es por qué no estoy a tu altura verdad? Es porque a ella la educaron con finísimos modales y a mí no, es porque ella puede leer y yo no_ ―le golpeó con fuerza los pectorales _―._ _Siempre te han gustado las mujeres astutas. Vamos responde di algo para no terminar lo nuestro_ ―se aferró a su pecho y empezó a descender lentamente. Él la sujeto de los brazos para que no cayera completamente al piso.

― _Tendrás hijos con ella y vivirás tu vida, pero la mía muere aquí con este recuerdo porque sabes que te lo di todo, mi amor, mi tiempo… Quién se casaría o me cortejaría con un pasado tan turbio_ ―sonrió melancólica―. _Es momento de que te vayas y ojala mueras en esa guerra_ ―se retiró sin mirarle a la cara. Había hablado su orgullo, el mismo orgullo que Sesshomaru poseía.

Aun montada en el caballo que corría ferozmente levantando polvo por el camino, sus recuerdos la acosaban, parecía que aquella triste despedida hubiera sucedido la noche pasada y los días y meses, nunca hubieran transcurrido.

― Tonta ―articulo con rabia a sí misma y mordió su labio para concentrarse en las huellas que había dejado el caballo de Rin.

― Tonta ―volvió a repetir pero esta vez se refirió a Rin.

Rin había dejado de cabalgar y ahora desorientada en la oscuridad no sabía por dónde continuar. Se reprendía a si misma por ser tan impulsiva y haber salido del castillo sin nada abrigador y alimentos que consumir. También estaba el hecho de que ella nunca en su vida había prendido fuego por si sola. Con todos esos detalles esenciales al momento de realizar un viaje, ella admitía que estaba en una desventaja que no le permitiría continuar hasta el día siguiente.

Se sentó bajo un árbol que parecía oscurecer todo a su alrededor. Flexiono sus piernas en donde apoyo su cabeza, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarle a ella sin un arma y visión. Recordaba perfectamente su experiencia al venir al reino Taisho, esos bandidos que habían atacado y matado a sus guardias, llevando consigo muchos de sus baúles con sus pertenecías.

Se quedaría despierta y en sigilo hasta que llegara el amanecer para volver a partir. No renunciaría a su idea de llegar cuanto antes al reino Brown.

Paso el tiempo en silencio hasta que escucho sonidos y se aterro en solo pensar que eran bandidos que asaltaban a todo aquel que cursaba por el camino de noche, por lo que decidió adentrarse un poco al bosque y así esconder su presencia con el caballo en mano.

El caballo paro su galopar y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

― Es lo más estúpido que te he visto hacer ―arguyo Kagura a los árboles.

― Kagura ―extendió su cabeza por uno de los arboles gruesos.

― Sin alimentos, armas, una capa que cubra tu importantísimo rostro y ni siquiera saber prender fuego ―la reprendió enfadada.

― Lo siento ―dijo Rin y salió de su escondite para estar cerca de Kagura.

― Quien fue el que listo que te alisto el caballo ―siguió protestando― Agh ―frunció el ceño― ¿Quieres ver a tu padre o no?

― Si – afirmo con toda seguridad.

― Pues monta tu caballo porque aún hay mucho recorrido.

― Gracias ―le dijo para volver a cabalgar―. Quien te informo lo de mi padre.

― No creo que salgas de castillo corriendo por el señor Sesshomaru― dijo agarrando con una mano la antorcha que irradiaba luz.

― Gracias ―volvió agradecer porque gracias a ella llegaría más pronto al reino.

Pero al amanecer, atardecer y anochecer la irritabilidad de Kagura continuo. Las ofensas contra Rin no cesaron y el sarcasmo salía de manera natural contra la reina.

Kagura había venido con toda la intensión de regresar a Rin al castillo, pero sus sentimientos habían hablado antes que su razonamiento. Quería ver a Sesshomaru, quería saber cuál sería su expresión y actuar frente a Rin; saber cuáles serían las palabras que utilizaría cuando las viera a ambas. Si, lo que deseaba era provocar confusión en Sesshomaru, abrumar su cabeza con el mismo sentimiento que él había construido en el de ella. Quería que Sesshomaru ardiera en inseguridad, que su muro inquebrantable de tranquilidad se rompiera y aprendiera a arrodillarse frente la persona que ama.

Estaba decidida en complicarle todo intento de acercarse a Rin, pero no se entendía a sí misma. No entendía porque insultaba a Rin con fervor cuando debía insultar a Sesshomaru.

― Espero que no le moleste si destripo un pescado frente a sus inocentes ojos mi reina― hizo una reverencia mal elaborada.

Rin sonrió amistosamente, no iba a responder las provocaciones de Kagura. La necesitaba para llegar a su reino, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando a cada comentario que lanzaba contra ella.

― Lamento no conseguir especias para su elaborada cena su realísima majestad― le dio un pescado frito que había tostado en la fogata.

― Muchas gracias Kagura―sujeto la hoja en la que se encontraba el pescado.

― No debe dar las gracias mi reina, sabe que la nobleza no agradece a los siervos por sus deberes ―se mordió la lengua porque no sabía que le molestaba más, la tranquilidad que expresaba Rin sus provocaciones o su determinación para molestarse a sí misma en recordar a Sesshomaru.

― Nunca te he considerado una sierva ―respondió por fin a sus insultos que le había lanzado todo el día.

― ¡Jo! ―resalto su inconformismo― La amante de rey merece ser más que una sierva.

― ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ―le dijo Rin dejando de lado el alimento.

― A la cama del rey ―respondió con simpleza.

― ¡Oh! ―se sorprendió ante la respuesta― Pues bienvenida eres. Se lo comunicare cuando lo vea.

― ¿Qué se siente pasar todas las noches con él?

― Tú has de saberlo pues llevas más tiempo que yo en su cama ―respondió Rin molesta. No podía creer que este respondiendo a las provocaciones de Kagura.

― ¡Ah! ―sonrió Kagura como si hubiera encontrado una beta de oro― ¿Te molesta que no te haya tocado?

― ¿Te molesta que sea su esposa? ―vio a Kagura con el ceño fruncido.

― Él ni siquiera te ama ―dijo Kagura como su último recurso y para no responder la pregunta―. Algo más bajo que tú no podría existir, siempre arrastrándote por su amor ―arguyo con rabia, pero aquellas palabras se aplicaban más a ella que la propia Rin.

― Me alegra estar abajo porque tú has caído más abajo que yo. Después de ti ya no hay donde más bajar, ya que aceptaste mi presencia e incluso permitiste que se casará conmigo ―grito Rin descontrolada.

― No tenía opción ―le aclaro Kagurara, algo que Rin ya sabía.

― Yo tampoco ―se paró del lugar donde estaba sentada toda alterada.

― Vaya, vaya señoritas ―se aproximó un hombre al lugar donde estaban―. Discutiendo por un hombre en tan hermosa noche ―le sonrió a Kagura.

― Rin, atrás de mi ―ordeno Kagura que ya llevaba una espada en mano.

― Así que ella es la reina ―dijo Conrad, el joven que parecía siempre ser desplazado por Amín y Eudes.

― Veamos que también manejas la espada ―Eudes desenvaino la espada.

― O podrías envainar y desenvainar mi espada ―Amín dirigió su vista a su entrepierna.

Kagura no espero otro comentario más para iniciar su pelea contra Eudes, quien con un solo golpe de su espada hizo que Kagura retrocediera. Ella intento volver atacar, pero una mano había quedado sujeta por su contrincante, entonces Kagura empujo con más fuerza hacia adelante. No importaba cuanta fuerza implicara porque ese hombre tenía más fuerza que ella por lo que no retrocedía y ni se inclinaba para atrás en ese choque de espadas.

Eudes apretaba con fuerza la mano de Kagura para que soltara la espada, pero ella seguía manteniéndose firme a pesar del dolor.

― Suelta la espada y harás las cosas más fáciles.

― ¿Qué es lo que desean? ―le miro con furia.

― A la reina ―apretó con más fuerza la mano y obligo a Kagura soltar la espada pesada que con una mano ella no podía controlar. Ella se inclinó para sujetar la espada, pero Amín atrás de ella la obligo a recostarse en el suelo.

Rin ni bien escucho la espada caer quiso ir por ella.

― No te muevas ―Eudes advirtió a Rin.

Él se dirigió donde estaba uno de los caballos a quien acaricio antes de traspasarlo por la quijada para que cayera inerte al suelo.

― No necesitamos más caballos de los que tenemos ―hablo como si estuviera enseñando al más joven del grupo― y dejar evidencias en este caso ayudara a despistar a sus guardias.

― Suéltame ―amenazo Kagura en una susurro y tronando sus dientes.

― No te escucho belleza ―lamio la oreja ahora que estaba sobre ella― Ojala usaras aquel vestido tan bonito ―recordó la vez que la observo en la plaza central del reino Taisho.

― Que me sueltes ―grito demandante. Amín levanto la cabeza de Kagura del suelo por los cabellos.― ¿Qué dijiste preciosa?

― Que me sueltes ―grito cortando la mejilla del hombre porque con una de sus manos había sacado aquella daga que siempre mantenía oculta en su cintura.

― Maldita ―dijo agarrándose con una mano la parte cortada y con la otra mano golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Kagura. Ella volvió a caer al suelo y débilmente se quedó inmóvil.

Amín agarro la daga en la mano y se dispuso a vengarse.

― Espere ―grito Rin que había agarrado la espada tirada con las dos manos, aquella espada temblaba igual que su poseedora.

― Niña quítate del medio ―dijo Amín furioso porque Rin se había posesionado al frente de Kagura.

― No ―dijo dudosa. Sus piernas temblaban y no estaba segura de sí temblaba por miedo a perder su propia vida o empuñar por primera vez una espada.

― Niña no volveré a repetir las cosas.

― Escapa ―dijo Kagura en un susurro.

― No ―movió su cabeza en una negativa profunda. Escuchar a Kagura rindiéndose no le provocaba ninguna esperanza y la llenaba de más miedo.

― Que diferentes ―articulo débilmente y trato de pararse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos.

Kagura se sentía apenada consigo misma. Incluso en una situación como esa pensaba en Sesshomaru, en lo similar que era ambos, pero diferentes comparados con Rin. Se sorprendía de como dos personas tan diferentes se complementaban, se amaban a distancia y esperaban el uno al otro sin darse cuenta.

Acercarse a Rin para comprender por qué dos persona tan parecidas y con más tiempo en conocerse se alejaban, como si el tiempo no existiera, para complementarse con alguien diferente que recién llegaba a sus vidas. Tenía que admitir que le agradaba Rin, que ella se parecía a un metal precioso que al final todos iban corriendo en su búsqueda.

― ¿Por qué? ―dijo tiritando y apenas teniendo el cuerpo en pie― ¿Porque tiene que matar?

― No seas estúpida. El trabajo es trabajo.

― Bien, entonces ya término su trabajo. Si voy con ustedes no tienen por qué matarla ― _Pero en que estoy pensando. ¿Sera posible que algún día pueda pensar antes de hablar?_ Se recriminó a sí misma.

― Tienes razón pequeña, ese era el trabajó, hasta que la perra me mutilo el rostro. Se llama venganza. Ahora mira y aprende ―la golpeó tan fuerte que la hizo volar a un esquina donde chocó con árbol.

― No por favor ―dijo Rin con su voz entrecortada, pero ya era tarde para las súplicas.

Él hombre había hecho una cortadura en el cuello del Kagura con la misma daga con la que ella le había tajado. La sangre corría de su cuello y Rin miraba con impotencia como se desangraba.

― Que pena. Quien iba a complacerme murió y ahora solo quedas tú ―le señalo con la daga ensangrentada a Rin―. Será maravilloso hacerlo con una reina.

― No puedes tocarla ―dijo Eudes que se había montado en el caballo cansado de ver la lujuria de Amín―. Sí Naraku se entera que la ultrajaste ten por seguro que nos matara.

― Eso no importa. Ella no es virgen y si la poseo o no. No dejara rastro de si pase por ahí o no.

― ¡Agh! Cuando termines con ella no olvides traerla al lugar que ya conoces y tú ―señaló a Cornad ― quédate. No permitas que se exceda con ella ―término de decir para irse molesto.

― Si señor ―dijo el más principiante del equipo mientras veía como su capitán se retiraba.

― Bien preciosa, ahora que sabes lo que te depara el futuro. Abre las piernas y dame una cálida bienvenida. Tú puedes mirar y auto complacerte su lo deseas ―señalando al más joven y dirigiéndose a Rin.

Rin comenzó a respirar aceleradamente. ¿Quién podría ayudarla? No podía ayudarse a sí misma, ni siquiera podía pararse por el dolor en su cuerpo― No por favor, por favor no. Prometo no traerle problemas como su prisionera, pero por favor respete mi integridad como mujer casada ―suplicó con dificultad.

― Ya me estas trayendo problemas al negarte, aunque, así es como me excitan más ―abrió sus piernas de golpe. Se posicionó entre ellas mientras desalojaba su calza y ella se revolvía débilmente.

― No ―dijo asustada, alejando su cabeza de esa lengua que le causaba asco. Lo golpeo con sus puños―. Ayuda me, por favor ―le dijo al más joven con sus ojos llorosos. Le miró con suplica pero él ni se movió; al contrario, sacó su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo con su mano. ¿Quién podría ayudarla? si hubiera esperado a Inuyasha para ir junto a él, si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva, si Sesshomaru la protegiera. Su vida se establecía en los "si" de sus arrepentimientos. Perdía la voluntad de luchar y se dejaba vencer. Y sin darse cuenta dejó de golpear, dejó de suplicar, de llorar. Sentía como ese hombre ahora con su cuerpo inmóvil se acodaba con más gusto en ella, sentía como su vestido totalmente sucio era subido revelando sus piernas palidas, sentía como algo caliente se acomodaba en su ser. ¿Luchar? Para que... Nadie vendría a rescatarla. Cerró sus ojos y mientras quedaba inconsciente escuchó ruidos. Si pudiera abrir sus ojos para ver que sucedía.

Que misteriosa era la vida para ambos. Había logrado rescatar a Rin, pero no a Kagura. Y con ella inconsciente, no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de Kagura.

Había llegado a tiempo, mató a quien trataba de dañar a Rin por la espalda. Y mientras el más joven se acomodaba la calza y se preparaba para la lucha, Sesshomaru ya ha había hecho un nuevo orificio en su cuerpo.

Había sujetado la cabeza de Rin con delicadeza sobre sus manos, comprobando si aún seguía viva. No miró a ningún otro lado, su vista estaba inmersa en Rin hasta que escuchó una leve voz.

― Se-Se-Sesshomaru ―pronunció Kagura, que se había sujetado el cuello con toda su fuerza para no desangrarse.

Él se acercó rápidamente hacia Kagura, no la había visto hasta que habló. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Inuyasha sólo le había informado de la partida de Rin. Vio su herida y comprendió que no importaba que hiciera por salvarla, el destino ya estaba escrito para Kagura.

Ella le miró con dulzura, sabía que era su fin. Acarició la mejilla de Sesshomaru débilmente, como pidiendo que se inclinara y así lo hizo él. Acercó su oreja a sus labios.

― Ahora, no vas a negarme que la amas ―pronunció Kagura para dejar hablar. Su vida se había extinguido al igual que el amor que sentía Sesshomaru por ella.

Los campos verdes y el sol abrazador era lo único captaba su atención ese momento. Estaba confundida y aunque llevaba tiempo tratando de abrir completamente sus ojos, estos se cerraban desobedientemente.

― Mmmm ―se quejó Rin que despertaba con dificultad. Aún con los ojos cerrados sabía que estaba montada en un caballo, que la habían ultrajado y se dirigía a su destino llamado Naraku.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó ya que no dejaba de quejarse y revolverse entre sus brazos.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos. Esa voz era inconfundible para ella, como odiaba esa voz. Si antes se revolvía bajo sus brazos ahora lo hacía más violentamente.

― No me toques, no me toques ―gritó―. Para el caballo ―volvió a gritar.

― Tranquilizante, soy Sesshomaru ―le dijo.

― Precisamente porque eres él te digo que no me toques ―dijo Rin molesta. Paro el caminar del caballo y bajo bruscamente.

Él le miró curioso. Entendía su odio hacia él, pero no era momento para pelearse― Sube al caballo Rin ―dijo serio.

― No ―dijo ella tratando de caminar con su dolorido cuerpo―. Prefiero caminar antes que estar montada un mismo caballo contigo.

– Rin, ni siquiera puedes caminar. Sube al caballo ―exigió.

– Ya he hablado – dijo testaruda y tratando de caminar, consiguiendo caer al suelo. Los calambres no podían ser más oportunos en su cuerpo.

Él desmontó el caballo. No tenía derecho a tratarla así pero en caso de que los siguieran, no podría salvarla por segunda vez. Le agarró de la cintura, cargándola y obligándola a montar el caballo.

El abdomen de Rin estaba en el recado de montar del caballo, se sentía como una carga, un bulto de mercadeó. Y si se lo pensaba mejor eso era. Un bulto de mercadeó, la intercambiaron cómo mercancía para una guerra. Intercambiar no, comprar. Qué precio había pedido su padre para que la vendiera a tan horrenda persona― ¿Por qué? ―comenzó a llorar mientras avanzaban por el camino ― ¿Por qué me tratas de esta forma? ―sintió como la velocidad disminuía y era escuchada, quizás por primera vez por su esposo― Ya me has humillado, me has engañado y también comprado ―dejó de golpear al caballo con sus débiles puños ― ¿Qué más quieres de mí? No te das cuenta de que te odio. No quiero nada de ti, ni tu ayuda, ni tu amor, nada. Hubiera deseado que me violaran antes de que tú me salvaras ―lloró más fuerte y apretó con fuerza el pelaje de caballo.

Sesshomaru la escuchó con los ojos cerrados. Su voz se quebraba ante sus oídos y seguramente esos ojos color chocolate otra vez estaban llenos de lágrimas. Escucharla era lo mejor. No podía consolarla, su odio era en contra de él, pero la escucharía desde ese momento y para adelante. No tenía por qué soportar tanto ella sola. Si escucharla le servía de algo la escucharía todo lo que sea necesario para conseguir su perdón. No recompensaba sus fallas pero sería un inició.

Al medio día ambos desmotaron el caballo, se situaron cerca de un río por el cual corría agua cristalina y entre los árboles se apreciaban algunas frutas en las partes más altas.

― Quédate cerca del caballo ―le dijo Sesshomaru aunque no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo la mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía como una niña caprichosa que no sabía cómo disculparse por sus palabras nocivas. Él debía estar molesto pues había fallecido alguien importante en su vida por protegerla y ella sentía un peso en sus hombros.

Se sentó en el pasto fresco a ver como el agua del río circulaba y con las piernas flexionadas a veces escondía su rostro en vergüenza de su existencia. No debía estar ahí, no debía estar a sola con Sesshomaru.

Él la observo desde lo alto de los arboles a los que se había subido para recoger los frutos. Comprendía que estaba deprimida y no necesitaba ser muy meticuloso para comprender la razón de aquellos sentimientos, era una dama tan predecible. No la culpaba, pero tampoco festejaba la muerte de Kagura.

Unos gimoteos se escucharon, gimoteos que trataba de acallar la dueña. Ya no quería verse más patética de lo que parecía.

Sesshomaru la cubrió con una capa larga y negra, le paso una fruta para que se encendiera el tiempo que quisiera.

― Lo siento ―articulo Rin que limpiaba sus mocos con la manga.

Sesshomaru descubrió la capa abruptamente porque quería ver su rostro, pero Rin volvió a cubrirse con la capa. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero su mano se ocupó de revolver aquellos cabellos caoba.

― Cuando te sientas saciada partiremos.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a comer aquella fruta dulce que no provocaba regocijo en su ser, como cuando era una niña que saltaba de alegría al comer algo dulce.

* * *

Buenos días, tardes y noches. :D

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo después de un largo tiempo (las extrañe chicas y extrañe escribir). xD

Bueno espero que se haya entendido el capítulo y las emociones que quería expresar.

Creo que una vez dije que eliminaría a Kagura y bueno soy muy literal, para mí fue un gran personaje son sus idas y venidas de estabilidad.

No sé cómo hayan aceptado el capítulo porque no voy a negar que el drama no falto. Además de que me atrofie con el tiempo, es mejor que vaya actualizando seguido para no olvidar detalles. xD

Muchas gracias bellas, sexys, guapas, regias, chulas señoritas: **Floresamaabc,** **Carmenjp,** **Lili,** **Vivly y** **Guest** que me dieron un precioso comentario para motivar al alma a escribir. También están esos caramelos que me leen en secreto y me encanta (tienen que disculpar mi manera melosa de expresarme, pero desaparecer y volver me anima un montón. Soy capaz de saltar de una pata y no me importaría si me la tuerzo el pie). xD

Bueno chicas espero no tardar en volver a actualizar. :D

 **Lili:** xoxoxoxoxo… (Hasta el infinito y más allá). No sé si todavía sigues por ahí, pero espero que te haya gustado la relación que Kagura y Rin tuvieron. También tome en cuenta tu idea de Ah-Un, pero como dije Jaken ya estaba reservado. xD

Y ya que estamos voy a confesarte que me gusto tu idea de "A Sesshomaru le gusta asi y asi" jajajajaja xD ¡Rayossss! Debí seguir tu consejo y realizar una escena así jajajajaj xD

 **Guest:** Lo logreeeeeeeee… y todavía estamos en Abril. Mi intención era publicar la anterior semana pero eso era soñar despierta porque faltaba buena cantidad de palabras. xD


	14. Todo está bajo control

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Pido disculpas por anticipado. Dx

 _ **Todo está bajo control**_

El sol había dejado de estar en su posición más alta, pero el calor persistía, y con tan solo a unos cortos instantes de esconderse ellos ya estaban dentro de los territorios Brown. Rin podía reconocer sus tierras, pero las veía un poco diferentes, la guerra había hecho de las suyas, algo que no había ni palpado en el reino Taisho.

Las escasas gotas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro de Rin, sabía que estaban acalorada y aun así le pediría que use la capa.

Ella estaba absorta en observar aquellos cambios que se presentaban en el reino hasta que sintió como el caballo se detenía abruptamente logrando que su espalda se recostara levemente en el pecho de Sesshomaru, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas por el susto.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunto alertada y suponiendo que estaban en peligro.

― La capa ―le deslizó una capa que ella sujeto sintiendo las acaloradas manos de él―, debes usarla.

Rin miro la capa y luego sintió como las gotas de sudor de su pecho resbalaban hasta perderse en el vestido sucio.

No pregunto el por qué y se amarro los cordeles de la capa para luego él subir el capuchón.

― No deben verte ―le explicó y ella jalo más el capuchón para que su visión quedará reducida a la tela negra.

Entre los rayos de sol desapareciendo lentamente por el bosque frondoso sentía como habían aumentado la velocidad y aquellas radiantes luces se iluminaban y opacaban en las manos de Sesshomaru. Aunque habían recorrido todo el día montando el caballo a una velocidad regular no se había percatado de los brazos que la rodeaban. Seguridad era una las maravillosas sensaciones que afloraba en ella cada vez que lo sentía. Aquellos brazos seguro podían blandir una espada con facilidad, eso lo juzgaba por el vago recuerdo de los antebrazos que había observado alguna vez cuando aún dormían juntos plácidamente; sin embargo, dormir con él ya no sabía si era una opción o no.

Circunstancias como esas hacia que observara con detenimiento que él no era perfecto como lo describía en su cabeza cada noche antes de sentirse traicionada. En las manos se notaban cicatrices minúsculas que no recordaba y la piel pacería magullada.

― ¿Estas muy sofocada? ―pregunto de pronto. No había escuchado la respiración agitada de Rin, como en un principio, lo que le preocupo.

― No ―respondió vagamente para dejar de mirar las manos de Sesshomaru.

Aquí venia otra vez, la culpabilidad la carcomía porque ella no debía estar ahí. Sentía que había hurtado la vida de Kagura, pero no solo había hurtado su vida sino también su felicidad. Parecía esforzarse en complicar la situación con sus respuestas y llegarse a sentir como una tonta infantil no la sorprendía, su actuar y sus palabras se asemejaban a la de una niña a la defensiva cuando lo que quería era expresar eran disculpas.

Sesshomaru se permitió una vez más en el día cavilar por el actuar de Rin, la transparencia de sus emociones no necesitaba una estrategia para conocer sus inquietudes. Él se veía tentado a detener el caballo para resolver de una vez esas inquietudes, no la culparía de la muerte de Kagura, lamentaba su perdida, pero no la culparía. Las decisiones se tomaban a diario y bajo presión uno realizaba lo que creía mejor para la situación, así debió actuar ella en su momento o eso necesitaba creer.

― Señor Taisho ―dijo Rin bajo el capuchón que la cubría hasta los ojos.

― ¿Rin? ―espero a que continuara con su siguiente oración, sospechaba que las próximas palabras calmarían quizás aquella tensión.

¿Cuánto silencio se necesita para pensar, para reflexionar? Con el cuerpo apoyado en uno de los tantos troncos de árbol en las fronteras del castillo Brown, Miroku miraba el infinito atardecer esperando el retorno del rey Sesshomaru.

El lugar cada vez se veía más oscuro y él que esperaba vislumbrar algo en esos matices que pasaban de claro a oscuro, pensaba en lo insulso de su vida. Siempre de mujer en mujer, rechazo tras rechazo. Sus palabras eran una burla ante cualquier dama. "Cretino" así lo definirían muchas, pero esperaba que Sango no. Ella no podía estar muerta. Él, con sus presentimientos tan latentes de que ella seguía con vida se obligaba a salir a caballo del castillo cada atardecer, caminar por los alrededores y con mucha suerte encontrarla. No esperaba que le reconociera, ¿cómo reconocer a un aprendiz de monje con deseos de ser un sacerdote?

― Ahh ―suspiro ante sus recuerdos.

En aquel entonces Sango era una preciosa niña y él un niño problemático. Jugar a las escondidas era tan fácil y lanzar testimonios falsos de que Dios la castigaría por su actuar era divertido… Le gustaba observar su cara de preocupación e incredulidad con cada palabra que decía, ella le creía ciegamente y eso le agradaba.

― ¿Cómo puedes hacer vigilia y dejar pasar a cualquiera que camina a tu lado? ―dijo Sesshomaru deteniendo las riendas del caballo.

― Es la alegría de ver a la reina sana y salva ―sonrió vivaracho―. Me deja sin habla y ya no controlo ni mi actuar ―exagero para que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño.

― Ahh ―dijo Rin tratando de hablar.

― ¿No está dañada mi señora? ¿Sera que Sesshomaru le obligo a cosas indebidas mientras viajaba? Yo defenderé su honor ―habló Miroku poniéndose en guardia y sosteniendo una delgada rama.

― Deja de tonterías y monta tu caballo ―Sesshomaru mostró indiferencia a su comentario y observo con más suspicacia a Miroku porque reconocía una risa falsa ante una verdadera.

― Mi señora ―dijo Miroku inclinándose para que sujetará su mano.

― ¿Ehh? ―Rin miro con desconfianza la mano hasta que sintió como Sesshomaru desmontaba del caballo para luego sujetar la mano de ella.

No necesitaba ayuda para desmontar un caballo, ya tenía práctica en ello, pero al frente tenía a su cónyuge en la espera de ella y por razones que su corazón entendía mas no su cabeza sujeto su mano con más firmeza.

Sesshomaru sujeto la cintura de ella para que saltara con seguridad y así lo hizo ella, sus ojos se conectaron una vez que Rin toco tierra firme.

La intensidad entre los ojos dorados y cafes hizo que Miroku sonriera aun algo inclinado ofreciendo su mano, le había sorprendido la elección de la reina pero no la de Sesshomaru, esperaba ese actuar de él y más.

― Ahjam… ―entono un poco la voz para que le tomaran atención―. El castillo está a menos de una noche ―expreso Miroku para terminar aquella cercanía e insinuar que si necesitaban una cama no estaban tan lejos.

― Yo… ―dijo dudosa por no entender ni la razón por la que había bajado del caballo.

― Tu pueblo está esperando a Sesshomaru en las puertas del castillo así que sería más tranquilo y rápido si vinieras conmigo ―respondió a las dudas de Rin.

― Bien ―respondió con las mejillas rosadas. No estaba siendo considerada con su padre mientras se retrasaba pidiendo explicaciones.

…

La noche era tranquila y relajante, ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento soplar o quizás el respirar de los dos cuerpos sentados en la mesa rectangular grande; la distancia entre ambos hacia incluso que ni se escuchara el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra la vajilla de porcelana.

El silencio era lo mejor para ella, no quería que ni la notara presente en la mesa. Si él imaginara que ella no existe era muy probable que tuviera una noche tranquila, un amanecer en el cual no se sentiría sucia.

― ¿Te gusto el cordero? ―pregunto de pronto Naraku desde su posición.

Sango lo escuchó perfectamente, pero el hombre se había vuelto tan impredecible que ya no sabía qué estrategia aplicar con él, callar o no resultaba ser todo un enigma. En ocasiones respondía y él la trataba como un ángel que merecía las palabras más dulces y delicadas del mundo, pero en otras ocasiones la ofendía tanto que terminaba amenazada de muerte si no desaparecía en ese instante de su vista, la castigaba con el encierro y luego volvía arrepentido prometiendo que sería la última vez, olfateaba su cabello y le pedía de la manera más dulce que lo besará, que lo amará.

― ¿Mi tesoro? ―interrogo Naraku para llamar la atención de la chica que había dejado de comer y lo miraba con en cubierto en mano a punto de llevarlo a la boca, paralizada.

― El cordero esta exquisito ―respondió automáticamente y arriesgándose se paró―. ¿Quieres bailar? ―apretó las manos con fuerza, una muestra de su nerviosismo.

Hoy estaba de buen humor, tenía que sacar ventaja de ello y miro recelosamente uno de los cubiertos.

― Seria todo un honor ―se levantó de la mesa y con las manos hizo señas, indicando a los hombres que tocaran una pieza―. La canción más dulce para la mujer más cándida de la noche.

Los hombres arrinconados en un esquina en silencio se movieron de su lugar para centrarse donde el fuego iluminaba más. Uno de ellos agarro el arpa y comenzó a tocar en notas lentas para después acompañarlo la fídula de vez en cuando para animar la cercanía en ambos, y así uno a uno se fueron integrando hasta formar una mini orquesta.

Nada podía resultar peor, bailar con su opresor no iba a salvarla, pero evitaría que quizás no la maltratará esa noche. ¿Si cooperaba con sus deseos él quizás sería menos duro con ella? Necesita creer que sí, necesitaba albergar esperanzas donde parecía no haber, necesitaba huir de allí. El utensilio con el cual había pensado dañarlo se veía tan solitario en la mesa.

La música era suave mientras él se acercaba galantemente a ella y una vez cara a cara Sango sujeto la mano del hombre lo más segura posible y él elevo las manos hasta la altura de los senos de ella. Ambos caminaron unos pasos hasta donde crepitaba en fuego y luego se miraron de frente a frente. Los dos empezaron a moverse lentamente alrededor del amplio espacio mientras la música se volvía más movida.

― Mírame ―ordeno Naraku cuando se volvieron a encontrar frente a frente.

Sango obedeció, pero no cruzaron miradas muchos segundos antes de que él repentinamente le hiciera dar un inesperado giro que la desconcertó.

― La danza lo exige así ―Naraku volvió hablar para volver a posar su mano sobre la de ella.

― Lo había olvidado ―dijo Sango sonriendo pero temerosa de Naraku, su mano opto una posición de puño para demostrar toda la tensión no dicha.

― Ahora te gusto señorita Sango ―dijo Naraku con una sonrisa cruel y sin soltar el pequeño puño.

Ella abrió los ojos asustada y en un intento de alejarse él la jalo para mecerla en los pectorales bien formados, la presiono tan fuerte que sentía que se asfixiaba.

― Suéltame ―demando ella.

― Que triste ―Naraku comento ante su petición―. Y pensar que te interesaba.

― Eres un monstro, nadie podría amarte ―hablo Sango con las manos en el pecho de él para hacer distancia.

― ¿Te enseño amar un hombre?

― No ―dijo ella horrorizada porque sabía que era capaz de eso y más.

― Sabes que mereces un castigo por tratar de engañarme ―acaricio la mandíbula tensa por la manera en la que apretaba los dientes ella y con una ligera mirada señalo el utensilio en la mesa―. Es el castigo más piadoso ―le susurro en la oreja.

Sango dejo de bailar de golpe y sin miramientos corrió a su habitación, necesitaba huir de ahí.

― Señor ―dijo uno sus guardias esperando a que le diera una orden.

― Déjala correr y asegúrate que quede bien encerrada en su habitación.

― Entendido ―respondió el guardia para dirigirse por la puerta que había salido.

El comedor había vuelto a su usual silencio, Naraku no disfrutaba de la música.

Las últimas noticias llegaban tan rápido a sus oídos que anticipaba el porvenir de sucesos; sin embargo, Sango ya no tenía utilidad en sus planes, su hermano había fallado en la misión y todavía escapado. Ella era una pieza sin utilidad alguna, pero quería conservarla. Verla caminar por el castillo acompañada de guardias en ocasiones le causaba alivio, una salida a su cada vez más incoherente cabeza.

Naraku se prepararía para un nuevo ataque, necesitaba invadir el castillo Brown para recuperar lo que le habían quitado.

Sango se acurruco en su cama y espero la llegada de Naraku, espero que la destapara y la jalara hasta sus aposentos; no importaba cuanta resistencia opusiera pues sabía que denegarse mucho acabaría siendo tomada ahí mismo. La envestiría con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo acabaría sometido bajo el peso de él y la marcaria con sus manos toda la espalda. Intentaba conocerlo y de él solo había descubierto que cuando la nombraba Sango le gustaba tener estrechas relaciones con su cabello y por ello la prefería tenerla de espaldas ante el sometimiento.

En su instancia en el castillo Miller había aprendido a ser tomada por la fuerza y en ocasiones por voluntad. Cuando Naraku se sentía contento y cariñoso realizaba una posesión más tranquila y gustosa para ambos. Ella no sentía dolor pero tampoco placer, simplemente las cosas se volvían más fáciles para ambos. No luchaban en el procedimiento y al terminar solo la abrazaba hasta que terminara de llorar o se marchaba dejando la distancia que tanto necesitaba.

Aquella noche fue tan diferente al resto porque el hombre nunca se presentó y ella que no pudo descansar en toda la noche se durmió profundamente asistiendo solo al almuerzo donde él ni la cuestiono porque no se presentó en el desayuno, una regla que le había dejado claro a base de bofetadas. Nunca debía faltar a la mesa mientras él estuviera en el castillo, debía acompañarlo en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

― Dormir no te hace más hermosa en la mañana ―dijo Naraku mirándola un rato para luego volver a centrar su atención en los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

― Buenos días señor Miller ―dijo Sango inclinándose un poco y tratando de arreglar su cabello despeinado.

― ¿Por qué "señor"? ¿Te he mencionado que he contraído nupcias?

― No ―respondió ―. También desea que lo llame Naraku― habló Sango mientras tomaba asiento.

Naraku aparto la vista de los pergaminos y observo como se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

― Si te hace sentir cómoda ―respondió de madera indiferente.

Sango quiso decir algo más, pero ya no sabía cuánto más podía seguir tentando a su suerte que al final opto por el silencio.

― Que pena ―dijo Naraku al rato.

Sango lo miro confundida y antes de que pudiera articular una palabra él ya estaba caminando en su dirección.

― Joven Naraku ―pronuncio por miedo, pero él ya tenía sus labios sobre los de ella. La besaba con tanta intensidad que se podría jurar que en ese beso había necesidad, mas sin embargo, no entendía que tipo de necesidad.

Al momento de despegarse sintió más temor que antes.

― Ese beso fue para la señorita Sango ―dijo de pronto.

La confusión la dejo tan impactada que ni se molestó en despedirlo cuando salió del comedor.

Naraku era tan complicado de entender, había algo que lo hacía macabramente dulce con los recuerdos. El beso que le había dado no la convertía en un recuerdo porque había pronunciado su nombre tan claramente que ahora viviría con la duda de si ese hombre realmente tenía corazón.

…

La noción del tiempo era tan fácil de perder cuando se está por horas agarrando la mano de su padre aun tibia. El corazón de Rin sentía una tranquilidad enorme con la idea de que su padre tenía esperanzas, que podría salvarse y en unos días mejoraría, al menos eso le había comentado Miroku mientras cabalgaban juntos.

Tres días de viaje eran suficientes para aclarar la negrura de su corazón, tres días había padecido en la preocupación de perderlo y no verlo. Solo necesito de una noche para ordenar el pesar que sentía ante la pérdida de Kagura.

La pequeña vela apunto de apagarse y el cielo apunto de aclararse le dio a entender que pronto vendría el personal de servicio a verificar los avances de su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar la cara de Abi, su nana, cuando la viera sentada al lado de su padre.

Los quejidos provenientes de la cama con las colgaduras del dosel abiertas llamaron su atención y su mueca de felicidad paso a una amplia sonrisa cuando su padre entre abrió los ojos cansados.

― ¡Papá! ―exclamo besando la frente de Ridell.

Ridell volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretó la mano pequeña que lo estrujaba con cariño.

― El señor tiene mucha vitalidad, se recupera más rápido de lo esperado ―dijo Kaede que entraba con una bandeja en mano.

― Kaede ―los ojos de Rin se abrieron un momento en señal de sorpresa―. Me alegra volver a verte ―completo para luego dirigir su mirada a su padre.

No quería verle a la cara, no podía verle la cara. Si encontrara una manera fácil para explicar su llegada sin mencionar a Kagura. No podía ser una cobarde, Kaede se decepcionaría más si le mintiera.

― Has crecido mucho pequeña ―dijo cariñosa y ofreciéndole el desayuno.

― Kaede ―se paro de golpe y la abrazo―. Lo siento, por mi culpa ya no volverás a ver a Kagura.

Los ojos llorosos de Kaede no se habían notado por la distancia entre ambas y ahora que estaba más cerca de la luz veía como anciana se debatía entre llorar o no.

― Lo siento ―volvió a pronunciar mientras escondía el rostro de Kaede en su pecho.

― ¿Sufrió? ―pregunto Kaede haciendo distancia entre ambas.

― Quisiera decirte lo contrario ―apretó los puños al recordar que no había podido ni resguardarla la misma cantidad de minutos que Kagura había logrado para ella―. Fui una inútil, fui tan tonta. Yo, yo…

― Rin no te culpes ―le dijo Kaede cuando vio las lágrimas estrellarse contra el piso―. La última vez que la vi ―se tomó su tiempo para pronunciar las siguientes palabras― sabía que sería la última.

― Kaede ―pronuncio en un hilo de voz, su garganta se oprimía en un mudo que la estrangulaba. Exhalo fuerte para dejar salir un suspiro lastimero.

― No quiero volver a sentir ese augurio y más contigo ―limpio las lágrimas restantes de los ojos de Rin y como una madre que cuida a su hija dijo―. Quiero que seas feliz.

Rin alzo la cabeza sin entender muy bien sus palabras. No podía desear más felicidad de la que tenía ahora, su padre estaba vivo, el reino Brown parecía esforzarse por recuperar esa belleza perdida, el reino Taisho iba prosperando y esa primavera sería la más prospera en los últimos cinco años, Abi estaría otra vez a su lado y con suerte Kaede y ella serian cercanas otra vez, más felicidad no podía desear.

― Yo soy feliz Kaede ―se inclinó para besar las manos arrugadas de la anciana―. Salvaste a mi padre y estoy endeuda contigo.

― Si eres tan feliz pequeña, reparte amor con sabiduría ―le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros―. Ve a descansar, yo me encargo del señor Ridell.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y con la bandeja en manos llevo su desayuno a su habitación. Cerraría los ojos un rato y luego volvería con su padre, pero también deseaba ver a Abi y tomar un baño, el vestido que usaba llevaba sangre y tierra.

Los corredores de piedra eran largos y las antorchas colgadas en las paredes brillaban débilmente, ya no eran necesarias porque el sol volvía a irradiar con fuerza, a empezar otro día más de calor abrasador. Mientras caminaba sin llamar la atención giro súbitamente para dirigirse a su habitación, ya había organizado bien sus ideas.

La puerta se abrió sin ser golpeada para pedir permiso.

― ¿Deseas caminar por el camposanto? ―interrogo Sesshomaru sin mirar atrás, su seca voz se escuchaba temeraria.

― ¡hip! ―Rin se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Sesshomaru jamás había usado palabras tan escuetas para amenazarla.

― Miroku ―pronuncio dando la vuelta, pero su voz se amaino al terminar el nombre mencionado. Las osadías de Miroku le tenían tan acostumbrado que ya no esperaba a nadie más que se atreva a entrar sin tocar, por ello las amenazas contra el general resultaban tan natural y de poco interés.

― Por más hermosas que resulten las construcciones de las sepulturas y las lapidas grabadas, no me parece un lugar adecuado para hablar ―cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

― ¿Un jardín te parece mejor? ―dijo ahora mirándola fijamente.

Rin agito su cabeza en una negativa para luego dirigirse al mueble donde deposito la bandeja con su desayuno, luego fue a su guardarropa.

― Ahora, si no le molesta señor Taisho, me parece un momento adecuado ―no esperaba encontrarlo en su habitación y menos tener esa charla tan pronto, debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que como una mujer casada todo lo suyo era de él y todo de él era de ella.

― La espero señora Taisho ―hablo con la misma formalidad que ella le había brindado desde que se volvieron a ver.

Ella se dirigió a los baños y sin mucha sorpresa encontró agua cliente esperándola, Sesshomaru era alguien atento a pesar de lanzar amenazas con tanta facilidad.

Rozo su cuerpo con el jabón de olor a hortensias, deseaba tener un perfume suave que no realzara su presencia. Repaso una vez más las palabras que utilizaría a modo de disculpa por la pérdida de Kagura y luego, de algún modo, aclarar la situación de su matrimonio. No pediría la opinión de su padre y no acataría las inhibiciones de este si eligieran ambos una desunión. Tenía en su mente múltiples planes trazados para cada caso, ya sea permanecer unidos en lo que dura la guerra, desunirse inmediatamente o permanecer juntos para guardar las apariencias.

Sesshomaru escucho como las aguas se removían indicando la pronta compañía de ella. No había perdido la intrepidez y al contrario ahora lo demostraba sin estar enfadada. Ya no se encontraba frente a un Rin apacible y tendría que elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente para mantenerla a su lado.

Rin salió del baño con una camisola blanca, casi transparente, y el cabello largo goteando, mojando todo cuanto pisaba. Las mejillas sonrosadas le daban una apariencia inofensiva, provocando una inquietud a Sesshomaru.

― Fui rápida, ¿verdad? ―hablo Rin tratando de restar tensión al semblante de Sesshomaru.

― Lo suficiente ―aclaro él.

― Muy bien ―sonrió callando las siguientes palabras y antes de que volviera hablar Sesshomaru ya le había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

― Si deseas disculparte por lo acontecido con Kagura ―su impaciencia lo domino―, no te atormentes.

― De todas formas necesito hacerlo ―insistió Rin.

― No necesitas mi perdón, Rin ―relajo sus facciones y continuo―. Kagura era una mujer que no tomaba las decisiones a la ligera. Si te ayudo, seguro tuvo sus motivos.

― Aun así ―dijo Rin― Les debo una disculpa a ambos. Kagura te espero…

― Espero cuando ya no tenía que esperar ―comento Sesshomaru―. Ansiaba que continuara con su vida ― _Aunque jamás se lo dije_ cavilo para si mismo.

― Lo lamento Sesshomaru ―agacho la cabeza.― Nuestros espósales fueron tan forzados hasta el punto de resquebrajar nuestras vidas. No me ofendería si anhelaras claudicar tus promesas y si tú…

― Ser impetuosa te ha hecho pasar varias dificultades ―aminoró aquellas palabras que no quería escuchar― Examina tu corazón a tu propio ritmo.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Rin asombrada.

No necesitaba que repitiera lo ya dicho, había escuchado perfectamente, pero tenía tantas dudas. Le era tan difícil creer que Sesshomaru estuviera pidiéndole una oportunidad, aunque una oportunidad no significaba que la amará, solo que intentaría amarla.

― Necesito el apoyo de tu gente para terminar esta guerra ―hablo de pronto Sesshomaru.

La cara de Rin se tornó pálida y solo logro articular un "Ohh" en respuesta a lo escuchado.

― Entonces por el triunfo de una guerra ―deslizo un poco de vino en dos copas y lo invito a brindar.

Llegando a esa situación no tenía por qué sentirse ofendida, no debía recordar una traición donde nadie amó y solo uno había sido fiel a sus sentimientos. Al menos había sido claro con sus intenciones y lo imprescindible de ese matrimonio, como una vez había dicho Kagura "Él no tenía opción" y ella tampoco. Su padre se había enredado en aquella realidad, quizás sin saber dónde se inmiscuía.

― Por el triunfo de una guerra ―dijo Sesshomaru observando los ojos chocolate que tenían la vista centrada en la puerta. Rin desea estar lejos de él, no la culpaba, pero necesitaba decirle la verdad para que entendiera como se había originado su prematuro compromiso.

― Rin ―pronuncio Sesshomaru.

― Necesito ver a mi padre ―arguyo ágilmente para luego retirarse.

Ya no había más que decir, al menos por ahora. Se sentía herida y a la vez tranquila, había escuchado por fin la respuesta a su incertidumbre. Sesshomaru había elegido y ella ahora daría rienda suelta a su porvenir.

…

El sendero para llegar al reino Brown tenía evidencias de una clara disputa, de una clara perdida por el montón de piedras apiladas a manera de tumba. Esperaba que fuera una pérdida sin importancia, esperaba que esa pérdida no se tratara de algún miembro de la realeza, no soportaría perderla aun en su condición de casada.

Miró con detenimiento el caballo blanco inerte suspendido en el suelo y recordó súbitamente a Rin.

― ¿Por qué te detienes? ―protesto el niño que venía escondido bajo la capa café oscuro.

― Trátame con respeto mocoso ―reclamo mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Solo le debo respeto al señor Sesshomaru ―dijo con convicción el pequeño Jaken.

― Yo también soy un señor ―arguyo gritando hasta el punto de asustar a unas aves que descansaban plácidamente en las ramas de un árbol.

― Usted no está casado ―habló Jaken meditando un momento― por lo que no puede ser un señor, al contrario usted es…

― Ya he escuchado bastante ―dijo tapando la boca del niño, quien lo mordió―. Serás… ―dijo en un alarido para después darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Jaken se rasco la cabeza.

― Llévame con ella ―pronuncio infantilmente y luego complemento―, bestia.

― ¡Ahg! ―Inuyasha exteriorizo su desesperación― Rin tiene que estar descabellada ―anuncio.

― No insulte a mi señora ―protesto tratando de morder el brazo de Inuyasha.

― ¡Keh! ―se quejó Inuyasha― Y yo soy la bestia.

El caballo relincho con fuerza, como si se hubiera cansado de escuchar la discusión de ambos.

― Caminaré ―dijo Inuyasha de pronto, dejando a Jaken azorado sobre el caballo.

El caballo avanzaba lentamente, dejando huellas con sus fuertes pesuñas, siendo guiado por su amo en silencio.

Inuyasha repasaba una vez más en su cabeza que quizás él era el descabellado porque cada vez que escuchaba el aletear de las aves sus recuerdos volaban al fatídico día en el cual ella había captado su atención.

― _¿Cuándo regresaras?_ ―dijo Kagome mirando los amplios campos de cultivo de los aldeanos.

El viento soplaba desordenando su elaborado moño, las hebras de cabello negro como la noche ocultaban su rostro ligeramente rostizado por el inapagable sol. Las hojas chillaban sobre la enredadera de ramas que brotaban del viejo roble, su tronco era tan grueso que no habían podido abrazarlo por completo entre los dos, Inuyasha y Kagome.

― _¿Eso importa?_ ―pregunto Inuyasha nervioso al notar que detrás de esa espesura de cabellos rebeldes relucía un semblante melancólico.

― _¡Ash! No Inuyasha, no importa_ ―arguyo y grito molesta―. _Ahora ayúdame a bajar del árbol._

― _¿Po-po-por qué me gritas_? ―replico Inuyasha ensordecido y confundido por el actuar de la dama.

― _Que me bajes te digo_ ―demando moviéndose bruscamente y haciendo crujir la rama sobre la cual estaban sentados.

― _No seas brusca_ ―dijo Inuyasha temiendo caer.

― _Yo debo bajar primero_ ―solicito Kagome con el rostro ruborizado.

Inuyasha la miro más confundido que antes.

― _Yo subí al último y ahora debo bajar primero_ ―aclaró para que Inuyasha dejara de verla tan rara.

― _¡Keh!_ ―Inuyasha le restó importancia a las palabras―. _Subí primero porque sola no lo lograbas_ ―presumió.

― _Y ahora quiero bajar por mi cuenta_ ―dijo impaciente por el poco tacto del hombre.

― _Eso no dijiste cuando suplicaste por subir_ ―habló por lo debajo Inuyasha que se precipitó a bajar por su cuenta.

― _¡Ay!_ ―Kagome se sujetó su cabeza desesperada― _Eres una bestia_.

― _¡Ey!_ ―protesto Inuyasha pisando suelo firme― _No insultes a quien te ayudara a bajar._

Kagome evaluó sus opciones y concluyo que quedarse colgada de un árbol era definitivamente ridículo, sin embargo, pensar en bajar con él ahí hizo que su rostro obtuviera un tono carmín _._

― _No_ _me hago más joven_ ―replico Inuyasha.

― _Deja de mira_ r ―dijo Kagome en un susurro y con una última mirada se dispuso a voltearse para agarrar la rama con sus dos brazos.

― _¿Qué?_ ―habló Inuyasha con la vista y las manos extendidas hacia arriba.

Kagome sentía que explotaría la vena de su frente ante tanta descortesía, pero ella se lo había buscado al insistir a Inuyasha que la subieran al árbol para observar mejor los campos.

― _¡Kagome!_ ―grito Inuyasha― _¿Ese es el estilo que se usa en tu reino? Da muy poco que enseñar._

― _I-nu-ya-sha_ ―dijo entre dientes, casi rugiendo como un dragón― _voy a pisarte la cara_.

Los pies desnudos no dudaron ni un segundo en pisar la cara de Inuyasha.

― _Kagome_ ―se quejó Inuyasha― _Kagome, no soy taburete_.

Aunque había llegado ilesa al piso, después de pisotear su cara repetidas veces, como si le estuviera dando patadas por alguna razón, sentía que había valido la pena. La cara ruborizada de Kagome era preciosa, sus mejillas se tornaban en un bonito rosa que jamás había visto en otra mujer. Ella se calzaba los zapatos con tanta prisa, ocultando sus pies blanquecinos incluso de las flores silvestres.

El caballo relincho con fuerza y regresando al presente a un Inuyasha levemente sonrojado.

― Tu caballo tiene cosquillas en las orejas ―dijo de pronto Jaken que se había aburrido del silencio.

― El caballo es de Sesshomaru ―respondió sin interés.

― Señor Sesshomaru ―corrió el pequeño.

― Sesshomaru ―volvió a pronunciar para picar al enano.

…

Los días habían pasado con tanta velocidad que no estaba seguro de si ya era un nuevo año. Se sentía desorientado vegetando detrás de la cascada que lo ocultaba de sus perseguidores. No veía ni un poco de luz en su mente, sentía que todo lo que tocaba estaba destinado al fracaso, a la irremediable muerte.

Rin había sido el primer indicio de tan horrible destino. La deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a dar la espalda a su propia familia por ella. Sin embargo, ella acepto desposar a otro sin considerar sus sentimientos, se entregó a otro hombre cuando él ya iba a su reclamo.

Le habían echado como un perro de las tierras Brown, ni siquiera le habían permito aclarar acerca de su compromiso forzado. Ridell era alguien honorable, de eso no cavia duda, gustaba que se cumplieran todas la formalidades en cuanto al cortejo de su hija. Ridell no escucharía porque sentía que habían utilizado a su hija todos esos años, la había ilusionado solo para aprovecharse de su inocencia.

La reputación de la pequeña Rin prendía de un hilo porque se rumoreaba de un enlace prohibido, que Ridell estaba usando a su hija como medio para obtener más poder bajo la protección de uno de los tres reinos más prósperos, los Ueda.

Esa había sido la desdicha de Rin y él.

El reino Ueda había sido reducido a la nada en menos de un día, cuando él, Kohaku, iba a subir al trono y gobernar con la misma sabiduría que su padre.

La gente horrorizada, tirando gritos lastimeros, aun cursaban por su mente. Que fácil era engañar a sus ojos, pensar que los Taisho atacaban sin razón a su pueblo lo embargo de irá que no vi más allá. Naraku solo mostraba y contaba lo que le convenía a la ciega vista de Kohaku, ese fue su primer error.

Su segundo error, el más grande de todos, fue abandonar a su hermana. Ella era muy fuerte y hábil en estrategia, había sugerido muchas veces a su padre que plan aplicar para vencer al enemigo, pero nunca había luchado cara a cara con el enemigo. No estaba seguro de sí su hermana tendría la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir ante tal veneno, era muy probable que yaciera muerta. Naraku seguramente ya sabría de su escape y sin remordimiento podría haber matado a su hermana.

La muerte parecía insignificante a su lado. La desgracia era su mejor amigo y no había creído en ella hasta que vio como mataba todo a su alrededor, como se quedaba cada vez más solo, sin que nadie deseará estar a su lado.

La mujer que había rescatado se sentía tan desgracia que prefirió suicidarse ante sus ojos y antes de fallecer le dijo que estaba maldito, que ella se encargaría de que pagara todo el daño que había causado desde el más allá.

― Lo siento ―se disculpó una vez más con el cadáver blanco.

― Lo siento ―se disculpó en memoria de su hermana que seguro le esperaba en el más allá―. Voy a matar al zurullo que nos ha dañado tanto, Naraku.

― Naraku ―repitió con ira.

Recostado sobre las piedras húmedas miro una vez más al cadáver de la mujer, sus ojos seguían abiertos, parecía viva y su piel porcelana era la única que decía lo contrario.

Enterraría a esa mujer y luego caminaría sin cesar hasta el reino Brown, pediría ayuda al único hombre con el cual tenían algo en común. Sesshomaru era el único que podía ayudarlo y a la vez destrozarlo, ese hombre poseía la suerte de la cual el siempre careció.

…

El tiempo pasa irremediablemente y para quienes esperan respuestas positivas, con resultados exitosos, no quedaba otra más que desprender felicidad.

La habitación iluminada por el sol radiante solo era un meñique de lo feliz que se sentía Rin. Abrazaba a su padre cada cuanto podía y en las noches se quedaba en vela con libro en mano, a veces caía rendida con la cabeza apoyada en la mano de su padre.

― He escuchado murmullos de que no te has presentado ante reino ―dijo Ridell recostado en la cama.

― Pero si me conocen padre ―rio ingenuamente para desorientar a su padre.

― ¿Entonces? ―dirigió su vista a Sesshomaru que mantenía su atención en un libro.

― Me parecía más llevadero realizar una bienvenida cuando usted, señor Brown, se encontrará mejores condiciones ―la parquedad en sus palabras hicieron que Ridell frunciera el ceño.

Rin sintió el ambiente tenso. La relación de su padre con Sesshomaru era cruda y llena de resentimiento, parecía que se odiaban tanto que en algún momento se retarían a un duelo.

― No quería festejar nada sin asegurarme que estés bien ―dijo Rin besando la mano de su padre.

― Ya es hora de que compartas lecho con tu esposo ―se recostó totalmente en la cama para descansar.

Rin miro perpleja a su padre. Desde que recupero sus energías no había parado de lanzarle indirectas, parecía que la quería lejos de él.

Sesshomaru cerró el libro al notar el abundante silencio. Ridell no observaba a su hija y Rin tenía la mirada fija en las sabanas.

― Sus palabras son tan certeras ―arguyo Sesshomaru con sorna a Ridell y posó una mano en el hombro de Rin―. Mi señora ―le sugirió que ya era hora de que se marcharan.

― Quiero hablar con mi hija ―expreso Ridell al notar la tristeza reflejada en los ojos chocolate.

― Por supuesto ―respondió Sesshomaru saliendo da la habitación.

― No soy estúpido Rin ―empezó Ridell―. No escaparás de tu matrimonio por una simple piedra y cumplirás con tus deberes.

― Para que deseas una bienvenida si vas mandarme lejos otra vez.

― No te mandare lejos, regresaras a tu hogar. Yo no amaba a tu madre cuando me casé con ella, pero aprendí a amarla y fruto de ello eres tú.

― Que no esté en cinta ―titubeo en sus palabras― es el problema.

― Además de ese problema he notado como evades a tu esposo ―relajo sus facciones.

Le dolía decir todas aquellas palabras, pero una desunión era matar la poca reputación que le quedaba a su hija. Ya podía imaginar como todo el reino Taisho la juzgaba por el plano vientre y la sorpresa que se llevaría el reino Brown cuando observaran a su representante, a la portadora de la valerosa sangre Brown, siendo rechazada por su conyugue.

― Tan si quiera sabes por qué ―dijo Rin un tanto alterada.

― La traición no se perdona, pero la tradición se respeta ―objeto el hombre.

― ¿Qué debo entender? ―hablo Rin sumida en la decepción― Mejor aún, responde por qué ¿por qué me obligaste a esto?

― Pasaste demasiado tiempo con el joven Ueda y no tendrías ningún resultado a su lado ―aclaró su padre.

― El tiempo es lo que lo hacía maravilloso padre.

― Entonces no pierdas el tiempo. Si el tiempo es valioso para ti, sabrás como aprovecharlo con tu situación actual.

― ¡Oh! Claro que lo disfrutare ―arguyo Rin para luego hacer una reverencia de despedida a su padre.

Salió de la habitación molesta y al doblar por uno de los pasillos se encontró con Sesshomaru esperándola, su postura era recta y relajada, apoyada en la pared piedra pulida.

― Mi padre es bastante gentil con su presencia, señor Taisho.

― Su lengua afilada tiene maravillosos efectos en ti, señora Taisho ―respondió Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo.

― Estoy cansada ―se detuvo frente a él―. Cárgame ―ordenó con simpleza.

Sesshomaru bosquejo una leve sonrisa ante la intrepidez de su esposa que apenas llegaba a su hombro. Los ojos dorados habían podido observar con detenimiento que Rin seguía siendo una niña, no se había casado tan joven como otras, pero seguía siendo muy joven comparado con él.

― ¿Y? ―dijo Rin con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus enfados tomaban maneras muy graciosas cuando los expresaba con su esposo.

Sesshomaru dibujo una sonrisa más marcada cuando vio como el cuerpo de Rin se erguía para alcanzarlo en su altura.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se inclinó hasta el rostro de Rin y observo los ojos chocolate detrás de esas pestañas tupidas.

Rin sentía que sus mejillas pasarían a un nuevo nivel de sonrojo.

― Las manos hacia el cuello ―demando Sesshomaru al cargarla por sorpresa.

― Ahh ―Rin respingo ante el sorpresivo romanticismo que se había formado o al menos esa apariencia daba para quien los miraba.

Rin presiono la cabeza contra el pecho duro de Sesshomaru. La vergüenza y el sonrojo que sentía cada vez más grande por ser observada por su padre le provocaba una inmovilidad en todas sus extremidades.

― ¿Sabías que mi padre nos está observando? – pregunto Rin con las manos enredadas al cuello de él.

― No ―respondió Sesshomaru y se dispuso a caminar sin mirar al hombre.

La respiración de Rin chocaba contra su pecho y el flequillo ocultaba el bonito sonrojo que reflejaban las mejillas. Le parecía exquisitamente exótica, única entre tantas buenas y malas mujeres habidas y por haber, la piel pálida y las mejillas rosadas eran algo que deseaba volver a ver sin preceptos.

Rin se encontraba petrificaba sobre la cama mullida, la calidez que esparcía con su cuerpo no podía calentar al frio corazón de Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa con pergaminos en mano.

Ella observaba cada cierto tiempo los movimientos de Sesshomaru, eso le recordaba tanto al reino Taisho, a ese tiempo donde callaba y esperaba a que él se adentrara y tapara con las sábanas, mientras ella ya dormía por la espera.

― ¿Te molestas la luz de la vela? ―pregunto Sesshomaru al escuchar el crujir de la madera de la cama cada vez que Rin giraba para acomodarse.

― Para nada ―dijo Rin sentándose en la cama y observando a Sesshomaru.

― ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? ―lanzó otra pregunta y está vez se giró para observar a Rin.

Rin se quedó mirando los infinitos ojos dorados y sin mucha disputa entre su pensar y actuar… Levanto las sábanas para que él se recostara.

Sesshomaru soplo la vela para luego dirigirse hacia el catre. Las manos se enlazaron entre la oscuridad y los cuerpos permanecieron estáticos, uno junto al otro. No dijeron nada por miedo a romper tan esporádico momento.

…

La alegría es momentánea, al igual que la tristeza. El castillo Higurashi había pasado por tantas calamidades, habían visto venir e ir a tantos de los suyos, los habían extrañado y llorado en su momento, pero alegría siempre volvía a reinar.

Los pasillos se inundaban de risas y chismes que alegraban hasta al más severo Higurashi.

A Nela Higurashi, mamá de Kagome Higurashi, le era tan difícil creer, de aceptar, que hace unos meses tuvo que enterrar el cuerpo calcinado de su hija. La alegría no volvía a ella y el pesar la mantenía en un estado de depresión.

― Encerrarte aquí no la traerá de vuelta ―dijo Nestor Higurashi.

― Te das cuenta que ya no tenemos hijos ―grito Nela sentada cerca de la venta.

― Nela, necesito que sonrías ―suplico Nestor arrodillado y sujetando las manos de su esposa―. Necesito ver tu sonrisa porque estoy empezando a morir en desesperación.

― la señora Nela siempre ha tenido el suplicio de perder todo lo que ama ―habló el abuelo Higurashi.

― Papá, sabes que eso solo son dichos de campesinos ―protesto Nestor.

― Señores ―entro un guardia― señora ―termino de saludar a todos los presentes.

― Espero que sea importante ―dijo el viejo Higurashi.

― Una carta del señor Miller ―entrego el pedazo de pergamino al mayor Higurashi.

― Ese hombre no causa confianza ―arguyo Nestor.

El abuelo Higurashi observo a su hijo para luego abrir el pergamino enrollado. Los ojos casados leyeron la carta sin interés hasta que la guardo dentro de su túnica.

― ¿Algo importante padre? ―cuestiono Nestor que abrazaba a su perdida esposa.

― Miller dice que Kagome sigue viva ―contesto pensativo.

― ¿Mi Kagome sigue viva? ―dijo Nela apretando la túnica de su esposo.

― El castillo Higurashi no mandara tropas a favor de Miller sin antes ver pruebas de sus palabras ―ordeno el abuelo Higurashi.

Los ojos zafiro perdieron el brillo de esperanza que se había formado y lentamente dejaron de apretar la túnica de su esposo.

Nestor aliso el cabello desordenado de Nela y con la mirada le suplico que se mantuviera tranquila, porque él buscaría la manera de llegar a su hija.

― ¿Puedo leer la carta? ―pidió Nestor que no dejaba de abrazar a Nela.

La carta había sido leída más de una vez y Nela no dejaba de lagrimear, trataba de mantenerse fuerte, su esposo le había pedido fortaleza.

Observaba las puertas del castillo cerradas y luego su vista se dirigía a la cama vacía, su esposo había salido en busca de pruebas para convencer al abuelo Higurashi de que Kagome seguía viva.

* * *

Buen día, buena tarde o noche. :D

RenBellatrix reportándose después de cinco meses con nuevo capítulo. x3 (muere de vergüenza y pide disculpas de nuevo).

Muchas gracias por comentar a **Floresamaabc,** **Carmenjp,** **Vivly, Graciela, Lili, Guest y Mia Montes** , las adoro chicas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, son las mejores. :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y la tienen agregado a sus favoritos y por qué no… Gracias a todos lo que leen en secreto y les gusta el fic.

 **Floresamaabc:** Espero que te guste el capítulo y a ver si te genera más preguntas. xD

Esos dos hombres venían con Kohaku, pero tenían órdenes explicitas de Naraku. No tuve el valor de matar al papá de Rin. Dx

 **Carmenjp:** Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los estudios me tenían los pelos de punta y espero que te guste como va fluyendo el amor entre ellos. D/x

 **Vivly:** Ya termine de rascarme la cabeza y ahora solo me queda saber que tal. xD

 **Graciela:** Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto y más cuando sé que te gusta la historia.

 **Lili:** Te hice caso y aquí vimos a Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede y a Kohaku, pero también me centre en la pareja, dame tu opinión. ;D

 **Guest:** Si ese capítulo te gusto… esperemos que este te encante. :D

 **Mia Montes:** Tarde, tarde, pero muy tarde, y aun así aquí te tengo un nuevo capítulo. D/x

Hasta el próximo capítulo. :D

23/11/2018


	15. Indiferente al tiempo

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Indiferente al tiempo**_

El frío había dejado de ser intenso para convertirse en ráfagas más tolerables para sus viejos huesos. No estaba seguro de cuantos inviernos más podrían aguantar sus viejos huesos ni menos cuantos más tendría que esperar hasta que su rey retornara para gobernar en los anhelados años de paz. Después de una larga guerra solo se puede esperar que los años de paz también sean así de largos.

Año tras año educando al pequeño rey para que aprendiera a gobernar con sabia justicia a su pueblo y todo esfuerzo había quedado reducido a un matrimonio forzado y un rey ausente, sin herederos a los cuales cultivar.

Krov suspiro y miro la mesa llena de señores ancianos y otros muy jóvenes para el puesto. Todos ansiaban conocer la ausencia de la reina, querían una respuesta a su incesable curiosidad o preocupación, después de todo Rin no había logrado ser amada por todos a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Desenrollo una vez más la carta de Sesshomaru para leer lo ocurrido con la reina. Las noticias era favorables, pero a nadie le haría gracia tener que volverse a pelear por quien gobernaría el reino en su ausencia. Estaba seguro que muchos considerarían que el reinado de Sesshomaru era de lo más gracioso, primero había obligado a su reino a someterse a la palabra de una mujer, su esposa, y ahora obligaría a su reino a someterse a la palabra de un viejo.

Ya no tenía la misma fuerza para manejar un reino como lo había tenido de joven al criar a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, todo era más fácil de controlar en ese entonces… las guerras eran solo imaginaciones de duques y marqueses conflictivos.

― Como puede irse sin pensar en las consecuencias ―grito un joven duque que no deseaba obedecer a un viejo.

Otros asintieron con la cabeza ya que la actitud de Rin había sido injustificable, igual que la de Inuyasha al marchase bruscamente con un niño en brazos.

― Su ausencia no será larga ―habló relajado, algo que sin duda había aprendido Sesshomaru de él―. La reina Rin volverá y puede que con una bendición ahora que se han vuelto a cruzar el camino de nuestros reyes.

Realmente necesitaba ver los aspectos más positivos de toda aquella situación, si conocía una milésima parte de Rin su instinto le diría que se aferrara a sus tierra hasta que la tragaran.

La mayoría asintió con felicidad al considerar la idea de ver por fin a la reina siendo madre, su dominio con los niños era indiscutible, solo le hacía falta tener uno propio.

― No se necesita más de una noche para concebir uno ―volvió a gritar el joven duque.

La señora Emily se rio al escuchar tal argumento tan ruidosamente que la mayoría lo considero descortés venido de una dama.

― Es una matrimonio joven que se distancio por esta guerra ¿No creen que se deben un poco de tiempo? ―sus palabras parecían las de una joven enamorada.

Nadie podía afirmar lo contrario ya que la señora Emily comenzaría a derramar lágrimas si trataban de echarla o contradecirle, les recordaría una vez más el fallecimiento de su esposo Jhon en apoyo a Sesshomaru en la guerra. Sus derechos y opiniones en esa mesa eran tan validos como cualquier otro, después de todo era la única que quedaba en representación a su familia.

― La reina Rin ha traído gloria al reino Taisho ―le dedico una sonrisa a Krov― y estoy segura que ahora también nos traerá un saludable heredero.

Las copas dispuestas en la mesa para cada invitado habían sido llenadas del vino más dulce y añejado por años.

― Por el heredero Taisho ―alzo la copa Emily y todos la acompañaron en el brindis, no importaba si estabas de acuerdo o no, ella había ganado tiempo y distracción para que no pensaran quien los gobernaría.

La carta de Sesshomaru estaba tirada en la mesa junto con otros pergaminos. La caligrafía del rey era clara y recta, la última línea en la carta, escrita con tinta negra, dejaba entrever un nombre y mandato.

" _Ah-Un Krov dirigente temporal hasta el retorno de la reina Rin Taisho"_

…

Los amaneceres y atardeceres parecían los mismos, parecía como si estuviera atrapada en un mal sueño que se realizaba en su hogar, su propia tierra que la vio crecer, el castillo en el que jugó con Kohaku tantas veces; sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, solo las noches se habían convertido en la diferencia del día, en la tranquilidad que necesitaba entre tanto reproche por el ser que amaba. Ni el sueño se asomaba entre sus parpados, esas bolsas negras que traslucían su cansancio de tanta batallas perdidas con su propio padre eran la muestra perfecta de que estaba perdiendo la fortaleza que había conseguido en el reino Taisho, un lugar que emanaba fuerza hasta en sus habitantes.

Aún recorría por su cabeza la idea de que ella era muy débil para estar casada con un Taisho porque aprendió de la manera más dura que no podía gobernar un reino donde la consideraban una extranjera.

La vela en el pequeño mueble iluminaba lo suficiente para dejarle leer el libro viejo que sostenía entre sus manos blanquecinas. Se sentía muy cómoda, recostada en la cama. Aquellos días no extrañaba el bullicio que su cabeza tantas veces interpretaba como felicidad, había aprendido a disfrutar del silencio que su marido le otorgaba cada vez que se sentaba frente a la mesa con planos de mapas.

Sesshomaru se levantó del asiento solo para volver a servirse una copa de vino y regresar a su lugar sin prestar atención a su presencia. Esos mapas lo fascinaban, en una guerra a quien no le gustaba estar preparado para el siguiente ataque.

― Le has cogido cariño al vino ―" _igual que yo"_ habló Rin al dejar el libro en el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama.

― Más que cariño ―afirmo Sesshomaru que dedico una mirada vacía al rojo líquido―. ¿También adormece tus sentidos con tanta facilidad que los míos?

― En estos días… nada me gustaría más ―inclino la cabeza avergonzada porque él la observaba tanto como ella a él.

Conversar con Sesshomaru no era difícil como cuando paso los primeros días de matrimonio en la cama de este, tal vez se sentía más confiada en su territorio, después de todo ahora se enfrentaba con quien menos quería pelear.

― ¿Mi señora no desea dormir? ―cuestiono con amabilidad increíble para ser él.

― ¿Y tú? ―trato de ser tajante para que entendiera que la amabilidad sobraba a solas, la amabilidad solo debe sobrar ante los demás, apariencias.

Sesshomaru capto las agrias palabras de su esposa. Solo hace unos días habían entrelazado sus dedos para dormir y cuando llego el amanecer se alejó de él como si le lastimara cada roce de su piel con el de ella, no tenía que ser más listo que un zorro para entender que le odiaba.

― Voy por más vino Rin ―respondió levantándose algo mareado para salir por la puerta hecha de madera.

No le gustaba el curso que habían tomado las cosas, no le gustaba las palabras vacías que le proporcionaba la persona más dulce del reino Brown y no toleraba pensar que pronto se verían en vueltos en otra pantomima en la cual ella le hablaría dulcemente, pondría ojos de mujer enamorada y las manos acariciarían sus mejillas parar demostrar cuanto lo amaba.

Fue a las cocinas con la intención de llenar su jarra con más vino él mismo pero se sorprendió cuando vio una jarra ya servida, lista para que se la llevara, ¿tanto bebía últimamente? Que las sirvientas ya sabían lo que venía a buscar cada media noche.

Dejo de lado la jarra y con una copa vacía entre las manos se fue a sentar a uno de eso tantos nogales que abundaban en el reino Brown. Agradeció que fuera de noche porque en el día no soportaba las llamas solares, la frescura en la noche le incitaba a dormirse.

Rin espero en la habitación hasta que se consumieran las velas y se quedara a oscuras en la cama. Era claro que Sesshomaru no pretendía regresar, donde fuera que pasara la noche seguro se sentía más a gusto que con ella en la cama. No podía juzgarlo, su temperamento irritable pero oculto por una capa de dulzura y cortesía hacia que descargara toda la furia no dicha en el día.

El amanecer llego y con el despertaron todos en el castillo, con los ojos pegados y cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza no tenía ganas de despertarse, ya para que, su padre estaba más fuerte que ella misma y dentro de nada regresaría al reino Taisho, pero no quería. Se desperezo al escuchar como entraban sus doncellas para vestirla y bañarla, una rutina que antes le había gustado y ahora solo deseaba hacer las cosas por si solas.

― Señor Taisho ―saludaron Abi y Margot inclinando la cabeza.

Rin se levantó repentinamente para comprobar que su esposo estaba ahí y efectivamente estaba en el mismo lugar, sentado en la silla frente a la mesa, solo que esta vez ya no observaba los mapas sino un libro que ella había dejado en la pequeña mesa antes de dormirse. Debía estar absorto en la lectura que ni le prestó atención cuando se levantó para bañarse, ni siquiera la miro cuando la vestían y menos cuando aclaro la voz para intentar hablarle.

― Señor ya es hora ―anuncio la doncella Abi que hablaba desde la parte trasera de Rin.

Sesshomaru cerró el libro para dejarlo en el mismo lugar que lo había cogido.

― Un hermoso libro para una niña ―dirigió la palabra a Rin.

― Mi padre me lo leía cuando aún dormía con Abi y Margot ―sujeto su brazo como usualmente hacia cada mañana para ir a desayunar con su padre, Inuyasha y Kagome―. Dejo de hacerlo cuando le dije que ya era una mujer y quería libros de acuerdo a mi edad, pero cuando le dije aquello apenas tenía nueve años.

― Entonces debió reírse ―a Sesshomaru se le entorno una ligera sonrisa que para muchos decía mucho, pero para ella nada.

― Entonces compro libros con menos cuentos y más historia ―contribuyo en la charla Margot, que era la mayor entre las tres.

― No se negaba a ni uno de mis pedidos ―recordó Rin con melancolía porque ahora parecía negarse a todo antes de que abriera la boca.

La sala donde se reunían apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, debió de quedarse callada porque la únicas que hablaban eran Margot y Abi, Sesshomaru les preguntaba y ellas respondían con más detalles de los que quisiera; para su esposo era fácil averiguar sus gustos y temores, estaba segura que él la conocía más que ella a él. No tenía a quien preguntar y ni en el reino Taisho había preguntado por el pasado de su esposo, ya no se esforzaba por ello, no obstante, la duda picaba en su ser cuando su curiosidad afloraba más de los esperado.

― Rin toma asiento de una vez ―ordeno Inuyasha―, que sin ti no puedo empezar a comer.

Una palma sonó estrepitosamente cuando Miroku golpeo la nuca de Inuyasha.

― Ya te has comido medio pan y un pequeño racimo de uva ¿a eso denominas esperar?

Kagome se rio con una mano que ocultaba su sonrisa, trato de hacerlo bajito pero Inuyasha ya tenía su mirada en ella.

Rin y Sesshomaru eran como una danza de disfraces, se movían a un ritmo elegante de una música que no se escuchaba, la melodía no se escuchaba pero ellos se movían como si existiera. Agarraban y soltaban sus manos cuando ambos los creían oportuno, giraban en círculos para que los demás los observaran y se sintieran cautivados ante su bella danza; las prendas hermosas que los cubrían eran nada más que palabras de cortesía que el uno y el otro se lanzaban para alabar el bello disfraz que usaban ante los otros. Kagome los había observado lo suficiente en cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena para dar su opinión crítica.

No iba a delatarlos, como toda princesa, aceptaba que no todas se casaban con quien querían o amaban; ese derecho estaba reservado para sus queridos padres, que decían siempre hacer lo mejor para ellos.

En una ocasión había escuchado a sus doncellas decir que su futuro esposo estaba profundamente enamorado de la heredera del reino Brown, que él recorría con frecuencia inmensas millas solo para verla y jurarle amor. Cuando escuchaba esos relatos no hacía nada más que suspirar y poner cara de enamorada, no le ofendía, no le importaba que se tratase de su futuro esposo ya que dijeran lo que dijeran al final él sería suyo. Así le había pasado a Rin, puede que amara a Kohaku como Nestor y Nela se amaban, pero al final su destino estaba sellado en los labios de su padre.

Las sonrisas parecían creíbles cada vez que Rin sujetaba el brazo de su esposo para decirle algo y el correspondía con una sonrisa no tan escandalosa.

― Me comentaron que pasaste la noche dormido bajo un árbol ―arguyo Ridell, que por primera vez en días se presentaba en la mesa.

― El vino me ha llevado hasta la cama equivocada ―comento Miroku con una copa de vino, rememoraba seguramente hechos de su vida pasada.

― Espero que eso no pasara con mi marido ―carcajeo Rin para restarle importancia al asunto.

― Aún no me acostumbro al clima ardiente de estas tierras ―explico Sesshomaru que percibía que Ridell solo iba a escuchar una respuesta que saliera de sus labios.

― Lo mismo decía mi esposa al principio, pero solo eran meras excusas para no compartir mi lecho ―sorbió un poco de té―. Al final le demostré que no tenía dientes y mi única intención era amarla.

Los cuchillos tintineaban en los platos, las sirvientas remplazaban unos platos por otros, pero nadie hacia caso de las indirectas que lanzaba su padre, era como si todos tuvieran un escudo contra Ridell, menos ella.

― Valoro tus dientes esposo mío, no quisiera que comiéramos papillas todos los días ―trato de hacer graciosa la situación ya que no podía insultar a su padre ni menos con todo el cariño que sentía por él.

Sesshomaru apretó su mano para luego continuar comiendo. No quería decir más de lo que todos puedan soportar. Su escasa paciencia era ya conocida por todos en el reino Brown, el único que parecía darle igual su poca paciencia era el señor Ridell Brown.

― Un bebé también puede comer papillas ―sorbió otro tanto de té.

Sesshomaru continúo comiendo con tranquilidad, al contrario de Rin que apretaba la tela de su falda bajo la mesa con una mano.

Todos habían entendido a que se refería Ridell y por alguna razón nadie quiso decir nada respecto a ellos, ni siquiera querían ocultarlo bajo una ingeniosa broma. Todos los presentes consideraban que en todo sano matrimonio debía haber chiquillos correteando de un lado al otro, ellos reforzaban las alianzas pactadas entre los padres y reinos.

― Rin siempre ha tenido un espíritu inquieto, su curiosidad seguro ya la llevo a pensar sobre ese aspecto ―introdujo un pedazo de carne para escuchar su respuesta. Necesitaba saber que pensaba sobre ese aspecto, era muy cariñosa son los niños, pero quería uno de él o de alguien más.

La respuesta nunca llego y la obvia verdad una vez más se mostró cruda con él así que cuando termino de masticar hablo.

― Y está claro que con esta guerra es probable que quede viuda. Los niños deben crecer en un lugar estable, con uno mío hasta puede que intenten matarla.

Las palabras resonaron tan crudas por la sala que nadie podía negar que era una posibilidad, muchos morían en la guerra, muchas enviudaban, muchas cuidaban el pequeño legado de aquellos que habían sido sus esposos.

― Que con todo corazón espero que no suceda ―comento Rin con la cejas fruncidas en una preocupación que no se podía decir si era mentira o verdad.

Su padre se disculpó con los presentes para retirarse sin mirar a la pareja.

 _¿Qué les sucedía a todos?_ Pensó Rin porque de repente nadie quería hablar, ni comer. La miraban como si hubiera pecado tantas veces que necesitaba el castigo de sus miradas.

― ¡Inuyasha! ―grito Kagome― Deja de pisarme el pie ―se quejó tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos.

― ¿Qué? ¿ese era tu pie? ―Inuyasha miro al piso para ver si lo que decía era verdad, pero no veía ningún pie a su alrededor.

Rin se rio tan estrepitosamente que los demás se contagiaron de su sonrisa.

Respiro profundamente, para recordarse que seguía viva, que el aire entraba por su nariz y llegaba hasta sus pulmones.

 _¿Eso había sentido Kagura todo ese tiempo?_ Volvió a pensar Rin.

El miedo de perder alguien a quien quieres. Si eso había sentido todos esos meses Kagura, no los quería sentir más. No deseaba volver a pasar por aquellos días en los que solo anhelaba complacer a Sesshomaru para que le brindara un poquito de atención.

…

Un amanecer cargado de suaves rayos de sol los esperaba y continuaría con más ímpetu cuando llegara a su punto máximo, algo que la mayoría consideraba común, pero no sabían que había algo más en esa luz, algo que marcaría la diferencia en él y todos los de su reino.

El desayuno se servía en la mesa pequeña que había instalado, para acostar la distancia con aquella muchacha que no recordaba cómo había llegado a sus manos, pero allí estaba para complacerlo. Los quesos y huevos abundaban en las bandejas, el pan recién hecho inundaba sus fosas nasales con agrado y la esencia del té dulce buscaba la aprobación de quien no se dignaba a dar presencia

 _¿Tal vez estaba enferma?_

Últimamente pedía a las cocineras preparar su receta más nutritiva, pero que no implicara tripas. Sango no se quejaba nunca, ni por sus regalos ni por sus atenciones; sin embargo, detestaba las tripas, lo resaltaba con sus ojos marrones que se abrían más de la cuenta y cuanto tardaba en comerse un bocado.

― ¿Dónde está? ―pregunto al guardia más cercano.

― Sus doncellas indican que sigue negándose hablar con ellas.

Una muchacha rara. A todas las princesas les gustaba hablar más de la cuenta con sus doncellas, ellas eran las que les guardaban los secretos que con mucho gusto compartían con otros sirvientes.

― Una bandeja, iré a verla.

Las lágrimas son infinitas, podría llorar toda su vida si así lo deseaba, pero no podía llorar todo un día entero sin que se le acabaran por ratos. Ahora ya no tenía ganas de llorar, de comer, de existir, de vivir de aquella forma confusa y cruel; sin embargo, se enfrentaba al dilema de vivir por ella o por él. Tenía que ser fuerte y dura, no había espacio en su familia para seres que buscaban rescate sin antes haberse tratado de liberarse por su propia mano. El rey del reino Ueda, su padre, le había enseñado a ser decidida y bondadosa con quien se lo ganaba, pero seguro no había lección que la preparase la lo que vivía ahora.

Se apretujo más entre las sábanas y oculto su rostro pálido, necesitaba comer, pero quería que él mismo viniera por ella. Aquello era lo único que podía ofrecerle para empezar a conocer la otra versión que le agradaba más.

La locura de Naraku la asustaba y no deseaba que regresará. La bondad de Naraku le recordaba que no era diferente a su padre, Kohaku o cualquiera con corazón palpitante. Tal vez ella también se había contagiado de locura al pensar a así o por ser lo único que la rodeaba le había cogido aprecio injustificado.

Los golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y con más miedo rezo por que Dios le concediera otro día de paz, se apretujo más entre las sábanas para hacer la pregunta clave.

― ¿Quién soy? ―pregunto al verlo pasar con una bandeja llena de alimentos frescos.

― Sango ―respondió con simpleza para sentarse a su lado en la cama―. Me informaron que no sientes aprecio por tus doncellas ¿quieres otras en su lugar?

― No ―el alivio de ver a Naraku con una bandeja llena de alimentos hizo que rugiera sus tripas, no era algo que pudiera controlar. Trato de alcanzar una rodaja de pan, pero su mano de detuvo nada más escuchar su voz.

― Retírense ―les dijo a los guardias y doncellas que se arrimaban a las paredes para desaparecer.

Quedaron él y ella, ella y él sin mucho que decir. La intimidad entre ellos no era muy comunicativa más de lo que hablaran sus cuerpos por propia cuenta.

Las manos de él se aferraron a las sábanas que ocultaban los hombros femeninos, era un día caluroso como para abrigarse más de la cuenta, y el cabello castaño engrasado demostraba el aspecto descuidado de la princesa.

― Lina ―grito a una de sus doncellas que ingreso nada más escuchar su nombre―. Agua caliente y perfumada.

El mutismo también lo habría tratado de expresar con el cuerpo, pero su cuerpo exigía respirar si no era por ella debía hacerlo por él, por él, que parecía necesitarla y exigía vida. La sábana resbalo de sus hombros sin mucha fuerza, no le negaría lo que quería ver, pero habría deseado no estar desnuda, no estar tan expuesta a sus ojos carmín.

― ¿Te molesta mucho? ―pregunto a Sango que no dejaba de observar sus acciones. Ella negó con la cabeza y entonces no se detuvo a posar su mano en el vientre levemente abultado donde antes había sido plano.

Sango comió lo más lento posible, no quería causar ni un solo sonido que estropeara el momento. Las caricias de Naraku era lentas y pausadas, amaba lo que crecía dentro de ella, puede que no la amara a ella, pero si a quien alojaba en sus entrañas. Aquello le recordaba a su padre cuando su madre aun no daba a luz a Kohaku, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella y cuando faltaba poco para que naciera su hermano su padre siempre iba de rodillas ante su madre, le acariciaba el vientre como si ya pudiera acariciar a su hijo.

Bebió un poco de té al sentir la boca seca de tantos trozos de pan seco que había comido, aquello delato su existencia y los labios de él no tardaron en mecerse con los suyos mientras seguía sintiendo las caricias, con poco público aquel hombre solía ser emotivo y cariñoso. No detestaba aquel beso, no le parecía repugnante.

Aquello duro tan poco por las doncellas que entraban con el agua caliente, se dirigieron al baño y ahí se quedaron a esperar una orden.

― ¿Vamos? ―pregunto a Sango que le encantaba el silencio y si pudiera respondería a todo con un ademán afirmativo o negativo lo haría.

Sintió el agua recorres sus muslos, glúteos y parte de la espalda, ahí debía terminar su calvario pero nada sale como uno espera. Las doncellas se retiraron a pedido de Naraku y no tardo en asimilar que manos la bañarían hoy, ojala solo hubiera sido un baño, ojala solo hubiera desenredado su cabello largo, pero los detalles mimosos nunca terminaban tan rápidos con él.

Recordó aquella mañana fatídica en la cual no pudo mantenerse de pie y un posible milagro pudo suceder si tan solo hubiera terminado de caer al suelo, si hubiera golpeado su vientre con tanta fuerza ya estaría plano otra vez. Aunque la zarandeo un par de veces con brusquedad y la tiro al catre más blando que el suelo no pudo evitar notar lo que ya era obvio y se negaba aceptar, ni siquiera su vientre algo abultado logro evitar que la pusiera boca abajo para poseerla. Se negó tanto a ese destino de sumisión otra vez que lucho porque la mirara a la cara, viera quien era ella y no se confundiera.

Sintió los golpes más veloces y fuertes contra su muslo, ya estaba casi por terminar. Le abrazo con una mano el cuello para acercarlo a su rostro y con la otra mano le acaricio la mejilla, necesitaba que recuerde quien era la chica tumbada en la cama, quien era la que alojaba a su hijo y empezaba a desear que naciera tanto como él. Arqueo la espalda y choco el vientre abultado con el abdomen de él, aquel movimiento solo permitió que él rodeara su cintura con un brazo y se acercaran más.

El líquido blanquecino le corría como un hilillo entre las piernas mientras le daba un beso al hombre que ya iba vestido a organizar a sus hombres para la próxima guerra.

…

Los senderos del camino al reino Brown no parecían peligrosos, si por peligroso se podía considerar a los hombres de armadura azul, un color muy característico del reino Miller. El camino principal estaba técnicamente vacío y caminar a una distancia prudente del camino principal lo hacía sentir más seguro, se alegraba de que hasta ahora no viera a ningún hombre del general.

Una pelea uno a uno no lo asustaba, pero entraría en desventaja si tuviera que pelear con Eudes, Amín, Conrad y los otros del escuadrón le tendrían pisando los talones y en su opinión sería suicidio seguro. No debía morir hasta lograr vengar a su hermana, mataría a Naraku el mismo, lo despedazaría lentamente para recordarle el dolor que debió sentir Sango, su hermana, con el monstro de Naraku a su lado.

La noche se acercaba y caminar en la oscuridad sería otra gran imprudencia. El atado que llevaba en una mano lo dejo caer al piso para comer los pocos hongos que había encontrado días atrás. Mirar la copa de los arboles le provocaba más hambre, mirar todas aquellas frutas que colgaban y no poder alcanzar ni una sola frutaba, tenía que conformarse con comer los hongos o bien podría inmiscuirse en la épica muerte por hambre.

― Ya casi llego ―susurro Kohaku tan bajito que él apenas pudo entenderse― Ya casi y aun siento dudas de los sucederá.

No debían faltar muchos días para llegar al reino Brown, no estaba seguro, pero si estaba seguro que había caminado por semanas y si tardara otras semanas igualmente llegaría al reino Brown.

― Quisiera un caballo ―se recostó entre toda la hierba verde oscuro para solo mirar las copas de los arboles llenas de frutas.

Con un caballo llegaría más rápido y menos cansado a su destino. Con una cuerda podría alcanzar las frutas pero arriesgarse a que otro lo viera, si cavia la posibilidad de que el escuadrón del general lo estaba buscando para matarlo o llevarlo vivo para que Naraku lo mate.

Ganarse un enemigo como Naraku Miller solo podía suponerse que Sesshomaru Taisho no entendía el valor de su propia vida, si el rey Taisho no entendía que significaba vivir era muy probable que Rin enviudara más pronto de lo que el reino Brown pudiera desear.

Rio para sí mismo, nostálgico al recodar cuanto amaba a Rin Brown.

" _No"_ se corrigió a sí mismo _"Rin Taisho",_ la reina de Sesshomaru Taisho, niña que le daría herederos a Sesshomaru.

Debía recordarse a sí mismo quien era ella cada día para no caer en la tentación, además de que debía recordarse a sí mismo que él ya tenía un objetivo, se vengaría de Naraku en honor a su hermana, era lo único que importaba.

Cerro los ojos para escuchar como el viento soplaba, los grillos cantaban, los sapos croaban y las hojas se sacudían salvajes, las ramas crujían y él rememoraba como había acabado así y que debía hacer por el honor del reino Ueda, no debía olvidar que él era un Ueda y debía morir por un Ueda, como un Ueda.

…

Las ventanas del castillo eran enormes, dejaban entra una luz que segaba a quien recién se despertaba pero desesperaban y llenaban de espantos en la noches a quien no disfrutaba de los amaneceres ni anocheceres.

Las mantas con las que se cubría el cuerpo completamente solo le recordaban lo vacío que estaba su cama, lo aterrorizada que se sentía con solo pensar que podría pasar los últimos días de su vida en una cama vacía y fría, sin volver a sentir las caricias de su esposo, el consuelo que él le bridaba para protegerla de la realidad.

Pensó en Kagome, en lo pequeña que había sido cuando la cargo por primera vez y lo llorona que era, siempre se quejaba, incluso cuando la cargaba siempre berreaba. El abuelo Higurashi la cargaba con tanto cuidado, tanto esmero, que no le sorprendió que Kagome se encariña con él como con ningún otro.

― Tan obediente ―lagrimeo y se limpió el rostro con ambas manos al darse cuenta que las gotas gordas recorrían sus mejillas hasta perderse en la almohada―. No debí ―se recrimino.

― No debí dejar que te marcharas ―abrazo la almohada que le correspondía a Nestor― No debí dejar que te marcharas Nestor.

El abuelo Higurashi estaba molesto, más molesto de lo usual. Las arrugas le habían dado un aspecto duro y amargado, justo lo que necesitaba para causar temor y respeto. No perdonaría a su hijo por su desobediencia, no perdonaría a Nestor; las razones del amor no eran una excusa para el señor Higurashi y no le perdonaría a ella por cegarlo.

" _Lo has envenenado"_ le reprocho la mañana que le dijo que su esposo no estaba en el castillo después de buscarlo por horas.

" _Lo has envenenado como tus hijas trataron de envenenarme a mí"_ se ocultó entre las sábanas para ya no sentirse observada. Se mordió los labios con rabia hasta que sangraran.

Aún era fértil, aún podía tener un hijo si lo intentaban. No debió enloquecer.

Si tan solo pudiera amar menos como lo hacía el abuelo Higurashi.

El matrimonio con Nestor Higurashi había sido de lo más esperado, nada más nacer sus padres habían comprendido porque estaba ahí, porque respiraba y lloraba. Decían que sus llantos eran peores que los de Kagome pero que la mejor mamadera que había tenido eran los brazos de Nestor, con él nunca lloraba o se encaprichaba. Sus nanas le contaban como los brazos de su esposo la rodeaban y acariciaban su cabello negro. Fue una esposa muy joven, con su primer periodo se dio cuenta que ya estaba lista para contraer matrimonio y así lo hizo. Fueron años felices, años dichos, solo ella y Nestor, solo ambos y sus hijos.

El amanecer llego dejándola ciega, pero ya no podía continuar escondida como un ratón asustado por alguien que ya debería estar en la tumba. Si Nestor moría empezaría a cuestionar su fe porque el abuelo Higurashi ya debía haber partido de ese mundo hace tiempo.

Las doncellas la bañaron y desenredaron su cabello sin peinarse por días, comió como un cerdo para recuperar todas a fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentarse a su suegro. No permitiría que responsabilizara a Nestor y sus hijos como culpables nunca más.

Las gradas del castillo parecían interminables y sus manos empezaban a sudar por lo nervios. Agarro el brazo de una de sus doncellas para sentirse más segura. Trato de contar el número de escalones para tranquilizar sus nervios, incluso canto ciertas partes de las canciones de cuna que les dedicaba a sus hijos.

― Me alegra que la señora ya este saludable ―argumento la doncella.

― La señora no volverá a dar la espalda a su pueblo ―aseguro Nela Higurashi.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, emitieron un sonido furioso. Nela ingreso con toda la gracia de una reina poderosa, dispuesta a gobernar como debía en la ausencia de su esposo.

El abuelo Higurashi desayunaba solo en la mesa no tan extensa y cuando la vio ingresar tan ruidosamente solo apunto a mirarla meticulosamente.

― Huevos frito, fruta y vino ―ordeno el abuelo Hiburashi que no tardo en dirigir su mirada a Nela― en abundancia ―termino de dar la orden al sirviente.

No se dirigieron la palabra pero se miraron retadoramente, como cuando ella llego por primera vez al castillo y desconocía todos los hábitos del abuelo Higurashi. Si fue capaz de enfermarlo de cólera en ese entonces, no sería diferente ahora.

― Buen provecho hija ―le escucho decir y después sentir una palmaditas en su espalda.

No esperaba esa actitud y las caricias le vinieron como agua helada, se quedó estupefacta mientras observaba al vencedor como se alejaba de ella.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix soplando el polvo acumulado en Sin Nombre. Dx

Yo sé que paso casi un año desde que no actualizo esta historia y realmente, al menos para mí, es como soplar y quitar ese polvo acumulado en Sin Nombre. Lo que pensaba en ese entonces con lo que pienso ahora era como choque de ideas jajajajajjaa xD

Retomar el hilo me fue costos y puede que saque del hilo a otros… Aun así está aquí con un capítulo no muy extenso, yo sé que a esta historia le debo páginas y páginas. Dx

Mis disculpas por abandonar por tanto tiempo a Sin Nombre.

Naraku, no sé, creo que me reservare mi opinión respecto a él, pero me gustaría conocer que piensan ustedes de él.

 _21/09/19_


End file.
